A New Life
by Jaciie
Summary: Sakura is an orphan moving in with 6 other orphans. She meets new friends but feelings are made and fights break out. How do you survive a house with 7 teens and no parents? And what do these teens have to do with being assassinators? OOC! SaxSa Hiatus
1. Prologue

**This is my new Naruto fanfic! I have been very bored lately so I'm creating a couple stories. I hope you enjoy this one! It's just the prologue though. Tell me how you liked it! Please Read and Review!**

**There are seven orphans living under one roof. They just met each other since they are all moving into the house at the same time. They will be starting school soon, but until then it is still the summer time. They fix the place up and feelings are made but there are many arguments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters, unfortunately.**

**Prologue**

Sakura was a girl age 16 with unusual pink hair and vibrant green eyes. She never showed sadness in front of anyone, she only would cry if she were certain no one was around to hear or see her. Sakura never did care for boys, though she did date a dozen times in middle school and in her freshman and sophomore year.

Now she was a junior, she was moving away that summer, saying goodbye to her friends was hard but not really since she didn't have a whole lot of friends. She was sad she was leaving but happy so that she could make a fresh start.

The lady who she had lived with was sending her away to live with teens her own age. Nobody wanted Sakura since she was to old to be adopted so she had stayed in that house for eight years of her life. The bills needed to be paid and the woman needed to find homes for the children soon or else they would be on the streets.

There was no water and electricity and the children needed new clothes. There was also the need for food in the house. The woman who had taken care of Sakura half her life needed to find Sakura a new home.

Sakura smiled when she heard the news that the woman was sending her away and told her that she was fine with it. But on the inside, Sakura was crying, she didn't want to leave, but then again she could meet new people.

So right then Sakura had all her things packed, (Which wasn't a lot) and was in the passenger seat of an old car that needed a new paint job. She was nervous, what if they didn't like her, what if they hated her? She sighed wondering who else was staying in the house.

The car jolted to a stop in front of a three story house that looked old but looked like you could still live in there. Sakura sighed and looked at the woman who had taken her in and helped her get all her necessary things for half her life.

"Gomen Sakura." Said the woman with her head down, "I'll miss you."

"No need to apologize, I would like to thank you for taking care of me for so long." Said Sakura with a fake smile planted on her face, "Please take care of the younger kids." Said Sakura. The woman nodded.

"I'll miss you too Rin." Said Sakura. The woman nodded her head, "Ja ne."

Sakura heaved her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the house. She walked through the yard and up the steps to the front porch. Taking a deep breath Sakura rang the doorbell. A dog barked inside and an, 'I'm coming!' was heard.

The door opened to reveal a boy with brown hair and a white dog with brown ears next to him.

"Hey I'm Kiba!" he said grinning, "And this is Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, "He likes you." Said Kiba grinning even more. The car that dropped Sakura off drove away and Sakura sighed.

"I'm Sakura. One of the ones that's supposed to live here starting today." Said Sakura.

"Of course! Come on, some people have already arrived but we're still waiting for two more." Said Kiba, taking Sakura's hand and leading her in the house.

"Well this is where the TV and couch would go if we had any furniture." Said Kiba frowning once he closed the door. He looked at the bare space in front of him but shook his head.

"Any ways I'll show you the dining room and the kitchen." He said leading her to a hallway that lead from the first room to another. "The bathroom." He said pointing to one of the doors in the hallway, "And the closet." He said pointing to another door.

"Here is the Dining room." Said Kiba grinning. There was no table though, just a bare room, there was a big window across from where the two stood and a chandelier above them that didn't work, but other then that, there was nothing. Only two people were in there.

One had long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and the other had black hair. The one with black hair was leaning against the wall while the one with blonde hair sat on the floor obviously bored to death. She noticed Sakura and Kiba and smiled.

"Are you another orphan?" she asked standing up. Sakura nodded her head, "Cool! I'm Ino and that lazy-ass over there is Shikamaru." Said Ino pointing a finger at the black haired boy leaning against the wall.

"Hey." Said Shikamaru nodding his head towards Sakura.

"Um, well, I'm Sakura." Said Sakura smiling.

"Oh this is great! I thought I would be the only girl here other then Tenten." Said Ino in relief. Sakura smiled politely at Ino.

"Come on Sakura. I'll show you around more." Said Kiba grabbing Sakura's wrist.

"Over here is the kitchen." Said Kiba pulling Sakura into a room connected to the dining room. Sakura looked around and cocked her head. A microwave, fridge, and oven were already placed there but Sakura bet there was no food or water and that the oven and microwave didn't even work. Her thoughts were confirmed when she opened the fridge. Not even the light bulb in there worked.

"Uh, yeah. We don't have electricity or water yet." Said Kiba rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." Said Sakura, "Well we can get that stuff later." She said smiling. Kiba smiled back and then pointed at a door next to the fridge.

"That's the pantry." He said. Sakura shook her head, "The washer and dryer is in there too."

He led her to another room, which he said would be the living room. In there a girl with brown hair up in two tight buns was sitting on the floor looking into space. She noticed Kiba and Sakura enter the room and stood up.

"This is Tenten." Said Kiba. Tenten smiled at Sakura.

"Oh hey, uh I'm Sakura." Said Sakura smiling.

"Sakura, nice name. Fits you too with that color of hair. Is it natural?" asked Tenten cocking her head.

"Uh, yeah." Said Sakura hesitantly.

"Cool. I've never seen anyone with natural pink hair." Said Tenten grinning.

Kiba led Sakura back to the room they started which was connected to the living room. The stairs were in the first room and they led up to the second and third floor. Kiba said that there were bedrooms and bathrooms up there but nothing else.

Sakura was glad that it was only nine in the morning so that they could have the rest of the day to get the needed supplies, like food, furniture, and water and electricity. Though she didn't know how they would pay for it all.

Kiba sat down on the floor and played with his dog. Sakura cocked her head at this.

"Well what do we do know?" she asked.

"Well I am welcoming everyone who comes in.," said Kiba grinning, "Nothing else to do."

"Great, I guess I'll join you!" said Sakura sitting next to Kiba. The two started to talk about their old orphan homes and about Kiba's dog. But neither of them brought up the topic about their parents.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kiba sprang up. "Six down, one more to come." He said before he opened the door.

"Hi! My name is Naruto!" said the blonde haired boy behind the door.

"Naruto eh? Well I'm Kiba. And the girl over there is Sakura." Said Kiba. Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned.

"Hello Sakura! What a pretty name! Is that hair natural?" asked Naruto. He sure was hyperactive.

"Uh, yeah." Said Sakura looking at Naruto.

"That's so cool! I want to have a room close to yours Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto. Oh boy, he was already using Chan.

"Uh okay," said Sakura hesitantly. Kiba noticed that Sakura was nervous and stepped in.

"Hey Naruto, I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the others that have already arrived." Said Kiba grinning. Naruto beamed.

"Great!" so Kiba and Naruto went off through the hallway the hallway. Kiba looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Answer the door if anybody comes, can you?" asked Kiba. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. The two boys left leaving Sakura there to think.

So far it looked like having roommates would be rather interesting. Ino was sort of stuck up it seemed to Sakura, but she didn't mind. Shikamaru was really lazy so there probably wouldn't be much talking with him. Tenten looked like a good person to make friends with. Naruto was really hyper and happy, even for Sakura. And Kiba, well he loved his dog but so far, he was a great friend. She wondered who the last person to come was.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sakura looked at the door and sighed, she was about to find out who the last person was. She turned the doorknob to come face to face with the most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on. He was gorgeous. But when she looked into his face she could tell, he wasn't a very outgoing person.

"Uh, are you here for the teenage orphan house thing?" asked Sakura trying to make conversation.

"Hn." He said. His face was completely emotionless which made it hard for Sakura to see if he said a yes or a no.

"And what is Hn supposed to mean?" asked Sakura folding her arms. The boy glared at her and stepped into the house.

"You could atleast say your name." Said Sakura starting to get angry. She closed the door and faced the man.

"Sasuke." He said, glaring at the pink haired girl, he already didn't like this place.

"What are you glaring at me for, I didn't do anything." Said Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"You are being annoying." Said Sasuke dropping his bag on the floor.

"What! How can I be annoying?" said Sakura glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Stop asking so many questions." He said glaring back at her.

"Well here's a statement that definitely isn't a question." Said Sakura as the two glared daggers at each other, "You are such a jerk right now you jackass." She said glaring at him. Their faces were inches apart as they glared at each other.

"Well you are an annoying bitch, pinky." He said grinning.

"Ugh! Bastard!" she yelled.

Then someone coughed. The two broke eye contact to see Kiba standing there with Naruto.

"Hey! I am Naruto!" cried Naruto bounding over to Sasuke, "Who are you?"

"Sasuke." He said looking at Naruto.'

"Cool! That's Kiba!" said Naruto pointing to Kiba, "And his dog Akamaru!" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Of course you probably already know Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto happily. Sasuke looked at Sakura and grinned.

"You didn't say your name was Sakura pinky." Said Sasuke. He was teasing her now and Sakura knew it. Sakura growled dangerously before punching Sasuke across the face. "Ah! You bitch!"

Sakura was about to punch him again but Sasuke caught her wrist. Sakura took her leg and made Sasuke trip but he unfortunately he was still holding onto Sakura's wrist. He pulled her down with him so she landed on his chest.

Sakura tried to punch him but Sasuke dodged it and rolled over so that he was on top of Sakura. They could hear Naruto cheering and Kiba telling them to stop. Then more voices joining in signaling that the others had come into the room.

He grinned at Sakura when he noticed the position they were in. Then he touched his forehead against hers.

"You shouldn't have punched me pinky." He said. Their noses touched and their mouths were centimeters apart. Sakura glared into his eyes the rolled over so she was on top again. She held his arms down and straddled his legs. Sasuke could of easily broken free of her grasp but for some reason he was enjoying this.

Sakura leaned down so that their mouths brushed against each other's.

"Don't call me pinky." She said, Sasuke suddenly had an urge to kiss the woman on top of him but he restrained himself. Sakura licked her lips and grinned. Sasuke clenched his teeth trying to stop him from kissing the mouth that was barely brushing his.

"I can show you what happens when you make me mad if you want." Said Sakura in an innocent voice yet grinning mischievously. Sasuke could feel her breath on his mouth and felt her lips touch his whenever she moved her mouth. He groaned.

"I need a cold shower." He muttered in a barely audible voice. Unfortunately Sakura caught it and her grin widened.

"Sasuke, would you like me to show you what happens when you make me mad?" asked Sakura in a sweet voice. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, which were laughing at him. He didn't say anything and Sakura grinned.

She lifted her leg and brought it down very hard in-between his legs. All the men in the room cringed. The definitely wouldn't mess with Sakura.

"AH! BITCH!" shouted Sasuke loud enough for the whole country to hear. Sakura winced and let him go then stood up and brushed herself off. She grinned at Sasuke who curled up. "Fuck, my penis." He said grabbing his groin and biting his lip. Sakura laughed and went over to stand next to Tenten.

"That was great Sakura!" said Tenten laughing at the teenager on the floor.

"Thanks!" said Sakura smiling.

"Sakura! I can't believe you did that! Especially to someone as hot as him!" cried Ino. Sakura just laughed with Tenten as the boys went to help Sasuke out.

And so was the beginning of their little family.

**XXX**

**Yay! Prologue completed! I hope you liked it! Please Review my story, I would like to know what all of you think of the beginning! The next chapter will come as soon as possible. But I do haveone other story still in progress so updating might be a bit slow. I'm sorry. But please review!**


	2. Just the Beginning

**Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's supporting me and helping me update sooner:)**

**Thank you to: Tamara, punk-neko-gurl, Angelism DNA, Marshmellow Bunny, 2supersmart, Breaeden Swordwind, sakura 5584, streetboarder ur ass, sequha, Sasuke's Lover, delfine, Kairi Aerith, ThisIsMyLifeToLive, Twilightwing,**

**Please continue to Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

Sasuke looked at his surroundings and grimaced since this place was a wreck. They still needed to get water, electricity, food, and furniture. And on top of that some girl just kicked him between the legs and some blonde bimbo wouldn't stop following him around.

He groaned, just like how it was before, stupid fan girls. He hated every one of them and their annoying high-pitched squeals. Can't they get their own lives instead of wreck his?

Ino grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Get a room close to mine!" she whined with a big smile on her face. Sasuke scoffed and shook her off his arm.

"Can I have atleast five minutes of peace and quiet?" he glared at Ino who cocked her head and nodded sadly. Sasuke sighed and went upstairs, the blonde girl not clinging on him for once.

What he saw made him frown. It was the pink haired girl from earlier, only she wasn't alone. She was looking in each room with another boy with blonde hair who seemed too hyper for his own good. Her hair was up in a ponytail now too.

"I like this one." Said Sakura smiling at Naruto.

"That's a good one! I'll take one on this floor with you then!" said Naruto grinning. Sakura giggled and lay her bag down inside the room.

It was the door before the door at the end of the hallway. There was a window that overlooked the backyard and a tree next to it. The tree was basically why Sakura chose it. She could sneak out anytime and it was perfect. Unfortunately whoever stayed in the room at the end of the hallway could sneak out too since the tree was in-between the two windows, but Sakura didn't mind.

Sasuke watched Naruto talk and Sakura listen before he walked over and opened the door at the end of the hallway.

He raised an eyebrow when he walked in, it was perfect, it was bare, sure, but with some paint and furnishing it'd be good for his tastes. The sun didn't shine through the window and there was a tree right next to the window. He grinned and set his bag down.

"Hey! Teme! No! That is my room! I want the room next to Sakura-Chan!" shouted Naruto suddenly. Sasuke smirked and turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto its okay." Said Sakura cocking her head.

"Sorry but I got this room first… dead last." Said Sasuke calmly. Naruto twitched and frowned.

"What did you call me?" asked Naruto in a threatening voice.

"Naruto let it go." Said Sakura frowning.

"Dead last. Got a problem with it, loser." Said Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop it!" said Sakura glaring at Sasuke. He smirked and looked at Naruto with teasing eyes.

"Ah! Bastard!" shouted Naruto pointing a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and crossed his arms. "That's my room teme!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed him and sighed as if this was the easiest thing in the world and he was bored. Then Sasuke tossed him to the other side of the hall.

"This is my room, go get the one across the hall from her." Said Sasuke pointing a thumb at Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto getting up, "I am soo much better then you'll ever be!" Sasuke snorted then turned around so that he faced the room. Naruto charged again and Sasuke grinned. Right before Naruto got to Sasuke, Sasuke shut the door on Naruto's face.

'_Bang!' _

"Ow! Teme!" shouted Naruto while rubbing his red head.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura rushing over to help Naruto.

"Ah, that hurt!" whined Naruto. Sakura shook her head and grinned.

"I think it's obvious that Sasuke wants that room." Said Sakura. Naruto frowned and glared at the door before groaning and getting up off the floor.

"Fine, fine." Said Naruto through clenched teeth, "I'm still better then you Sasuke!" shouted Naruto through the door. Then he went to the room across the hall and looked inside, "It's good I guess." Said Naruto, "I'll see you later okay Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto grinning happily.

"Sure." Said Sakura before going into her own room. She sighed and slid to the floor. She just got here an hour ago and already things seemed to be a hassle. It was obvious certain people definitely wouldn't get along while they lived together.

Sakura looked at her watch that said it was 10:00. They were going to leave to get furniture and other supplies at 10:30. So right now they were just picking rooms and settling in. Kiba and Shikamaru had picked rooms on the second floor with Tenten. She didn't know where Ino was staying yet though.

There were four rooms and two bathrooms on the second and third floor, meaning they would have one extra room for guests. Sakura stood up and surveyed the surroundings trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her room. But there was also the issue of money, which always was aggravating.

**XxX**

"Do you need help finding anything sir?" asked the saleswoman.

"Aren't you a bit young to be working here?" asked Sasuke eyeing the girl suspiciously. She had to be only sixteen.

"Well yeah but my parents own the place and I help out." Said the woman batting her eyelashes at Sasuke. Great, he just got there and already woman he didn't even know were hitting on him. They had to walk to the furniture store and practically every teenage girl who walked past them started to giggle and smile at him.

"No, not right now." Said Sasuke glaring at the girl. She pouted but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Okay well I'll stay here with you until you do need help." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, how cheesy.

"No. Go help someone else." Snapped Sasuke sending her a death glare. The girl sadly looked to the floor but shook it off and walked away. Sasuke sighed; he hoped high school would be better. They would start in a couple of weeks, since they were already enrolled.

Sasuke sighed and kept looking at the selection of different tables. He was in charge of the dining room. Sasuke looked in his wallet and groaned. He didn't have enough money to buy this shit! How did they expect him to pay for the furniture!

**XxX**

"Oh this is perfect!" said Sakura grinning widely. She was in charge of finding the furniture for the living room. It was a complete set, a loveseat with two other couches and two small mahogany coffee tables with one big coffee table.

She grinned at how well she found what they needed. Then she looked at the price tag and her heart dropped.

"Hell no. How does Kiba expect me to pay for this?" said Sakura out loud. She shook her head and frowned, great.

**XxX**

"Sakura-Chan will be so proud of me!" shouted Naruto with a gay look on his face. Kiba groaned and shook his head.

"Naruto, we're looking for stuff for the kitchen, not a soap bottle!" shouted Kiba. Naruto really did need help.

"Oh." Said Naruto grinning sheepishly. Kiba shook his head and pointed across the aisle where all the kitchen supplies were. They started looking through the many things in there.

"Kiba, how are we supposed to pay for all this?" asked Naruto looking at a toaster.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot to tell you guys!" said Kiba hitting his head with his hand, "Everything is free since we're, you know, the teen orphans." Said Kiba doing quotation marks in the air. Naruto frowned and looked at the ground.

"Oh." Said Naruto. Kiba looked at Naruto with concern then grinned.

"Come on! It's free! The only thing we have to pay for is food and cable!" said Kiba. Naruto shrugged but smiled nonetheless.

Naruto grabbed utensils, cups, and bowls and showed them to Kiba. "Sakura-Chan will be so proud of me!"

**XxX**

Tenten looked around and frowned. She was looking for things to put in the room when you first enter the house. It was called 'the family room' but no one called it that since they weren't really a family. Certain people barely even got along.

She looked at a beige leather couch but shook her head.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her. Tenten jumped and turned to face a man with long black hair and white eyes.

"Whoa." Said Tenten staring at his eyes.

"What?" snapped the guy glaring.

"Eh, nothing." Said Tenten smiling, "Um, I'm just looking for things to put in one of the rooms in my new house."

"I see." Said the man, "You're one of the new teens in that house right?" Tenten nodded glad that he left the word 'orphan' out, "I'm Neji Hyuuga."

"Uh, Tenten." Said Tenten smiling. Neji nodded.

"Will you be going to Konoha high? The house your at is in the boundaries." Said Neji. Tenten cocked her head, how did he know where she lived?

"Um, yeah!" Said Tenten. Neji nodded again.

"Well I guess I'll see you around at Konoha high." Said Neji before turning to leave. Tenten stared at his retreating back and grinned before going back to looking for furniture.

**XxX**

"How about this one." Said Shikamaru grabbing a random burgundy towel.

"Shikamaru! That color is hideous!" shrieked Ino sticking her tongue out. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"Can we just pick something out and go?" he complained to the blonde in front of him. Ino shook her head and continued looking at the varieties of bathroom towels. Ino and Shikamaru were in charge of the five bathrooms in the house and they still hadn't picked out anything.

"Fine, how about this one." Said Ino picking up a dark blue colored towel.

"Fine." Said Shikamaru. He couldn't believe it took her so long to find one towel. Imagine shopping for clothes! Shikamaru shuddered.

"Let's get a red one too, we can't have all the bathrooms looking the same." Said Ino shaking her head, "And a white one. It's so original."

Soon they had blue, red, white, and green towels to put in the bathrooms. Including four mats for when you stepped out of the shower, and soap and shampoo. In addition to that they got anti-bacterial soap to wash hands and blow dryers, hairspray, hairbrushes and combs. Something Ino had to have.

Shikamaru groaned because his legs hurt from walking around so much.

"This is so troublesome."

"Oh come on Shika! Lighten up! This is wonderful! I got all the necessary items for my hair!" cried Ino smiling. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and looked at her.

"Shika?" he asked.

"Yup. Deal with it." Said Ino grinning. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"How troublesome." He muttered. They decided blue and white towels for the third floor, red and white towels for the second floor, and green towels for the first floor. Ino was happy with the results until Shikamaru brought something up.

"How do we pay for this?" he asked. Ino stared at him and then looked at the ground. How would they pay for this? Ino groaned and shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Troublesome."

**XxX**

"Hey guys, where's the stuff for the house?" asked Kiba looking at empty-handed people around him. They had gathered in the dining section where Sasuke was and everyone had shown up with nothing.

"Kiba, I don't know if you know this, but we are broke!" said Tenten glaring at the man in front of her. Kiba grinned and shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you, everything is free since we're living by ourselves and have nothing, you know." Said Kiba, "Everything is free except for food." He said grinning. Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"I don't need people's sympathy, I can get along with life without stupid charity!" said Sasuke in a threatening voice. Kiba backed away a bit and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on Sasuke! It's free!" said Kiba.

"Sasuke-teme! Deal with it! Just let us get the stuff we need! You're not the only one who lost their family! We all know how you feel!" shouted Naruto glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and glared at Naruto before turning and staring at the wall.

"Sasuke please. Just help us get the stuff we need before tonight." Said Sakura.

"Hn." He turned around with a grim look on his face. Sakura cocked her head and smiled at Sasuke. He looked at her and then sighed.

**XxX**

Thirty minutes later they found that they would be able to get the furniture before tonight since they had the stuff in stock. The only thing they had to carry around was the kitchen and bathroom stuff, which the manager put in plastic bags.

"Ugh, I can't carry that!" whined Ino pointing at the bags of kitchen and bathroom supplies. The men rolled their eyes while Tenten and Sakura grinned.

"You don't have to carry it you troublesome girl." Said Shikamaru shaking his head. Ino glared at him and Naruto spoke up.

"It's okay, me and Sasuke-bastard can hold it all!" said Naruto flexing his arm muscles. Sakura giggled and Tenten stifled a laugh.

"Dobe," said Sasuke once they both carried their equal weight of supplies. Naruto stuck his tongue out and frowned.

"Shut up teme."

"Just like someone who's dead last." Muttered Sasuke looking straight ahead with a unemotional look on his face.

"What was that bastard?" asked Naruto twitching slightly. Sasuke smirked.

"You really are dead last, dobe." Said Sasuke shaking.

"Why you! Teme!" shouted Naruto letting go of the bags he was carrying and glaring at Sasuke's impassive face. "OW!"

Naruto had just dropped all the bags he was carrying on his foot, he grabbed it and started massaging the toes. Sasuke still had a blank look on his face as he watched Naruto.

"Loser." Said Sasuke shaking his head. Naruto growled and punched Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke stumbled back a bit and rubbed his cheek that was stinging.

"Hah! Who's the loser now!" shouted Naruto punching the air. Sasuke gave Naruto an ice-cold glare before straightening out and picking up the bags he had just dropped.

"Shut up dobe, I gave you that hit." Said Sasuke continuing to walk ahead of Naruto. Naruto frowned and grabbed his own bags before rushing over to fall in step with Sasuke.

They walked back to the house and set everything down. It was 2:05 and everyone was starving. They hadn't eaten breakfast yet or munch. But they couldn't make anything since there was no food or water.

"We should go out to eat!" shouted Naruto grinning.

"Moron, we're broke! We need to save the money we have for the food we'll get to keep in this house!" said Sasuke glaring at Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke went into a glaring contest until Tenten spoke up.

"We need friggin jobs!" said Tenten while folding her arms.

"Why don't we get the stuff we need first and then figure out what to eat." Said Kiba. Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he pouted but everyone else agreed to wait to eat.

"I'm on a diet anyways." Said Ino.

"You idiot. You don't need a diet," muttered Shikamaru, but nobody heard.

Naruto and Shikamaru gladly went to find food at the grocery store while Kiba and Tenten went to get the electricity. Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura went to get water for the house. Ino just had to be with Sasuke so that group ended up having three. So they split up and left to go their separate ways.

**XxX**

"Naruto! What are you doing! We can't eat just ramen forever!" said Shikamaru looking at how many packs of instant ramen Naruto had. That's all Naruto had in his wagon, ramen. Shikamaru had milk, orange juice, soda, meat, cereal, rice, chicken, mayonnaise, mustard, cheese, and bread.

"What? This stuff is good!" shouted Naruto grinning. Shikamaru shook his head and sweat dropped.

"Troublesome." He muttered. Naruto just grinned as he happily paid for the ramen.

The cashier raised his eyebrows when he saw Naruto but didn't question it. He took the many boxes of instant ramen and said how much money it would be.

"Eh, Shikamaru? I need ten more dollars." Said Naruto looking in his wallet. Shikamaru shook his head and handed Naruto ten dollars. Naruto grinned happily and left the store with tons of ramen in his arms.

**XxX**

"Electricity is free for you." Said the man behind the counter. Tenten sat in one of the chairs and watched as Kiba got electricity for the house. After this they were going to go get cleaning supplies. For some reason Tenten couldn't stop thinking about the man she had met earlier.

Neji Hyuuga. His eyes were very weird but he was so, she didn't know. All she knew was that for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the encounter earlier that day.

She sighed in thought and remembered he would be going to Konoha high school. Maybe they would be in the same class! For once she was actually excited to start school. Tenten grinned but was snapped out of her daydream by Kiba.

"Hey Tenten!" Kiba was waving a hand in front of her face and she glared at him, "I got the electricity."

"Oh." Said Tenten getting out of the chair, "So where do we go now?'

"Get cleaning supplies." Said Kiba. Tenten nodded and they walked over to a store looking for cleaning things they could use.

"We really need to get a car." Said Tenten once they got inside.

"Yeah I know. But that stuff is expensive!" Tenten shrugged as they continued to look for the things they needed.

"I thought it was free." Said Tenten shaking her head. Kiba shrugged and walked off.

"Maybe tomorrow." Said Kiba.

She sighed as she watched Kiba's retreating back before going to get the necessary materials.

Tenten grabbed the toothbrushes, mouthwash, deodorant, and toothpaste with floss, which luckily was all in the same aisle. Kiba on the other hand had his stuff in separate aisles; he grabbed detergent, Windex, a broom, and something that cleans wood.

"This stuff is free for us, right?" asked Tenten holding up the supplies she had gathered in the basket.

"Yeah, thankfully. If it wasn't we wouldn't be able to afford anything." Said Kiba shaking his head. Tenten grinned and nodded. The two paid for the items and headed back towards the house. They hoped Naruto and Shikamaru got something good to eat.

**XxX**

Sasuke winced as Ino wrapped her arms around him. Sakura was holding back a laugh until Sasuke glared at her. She frowned but her eyes were still teasing him. Sasuke groaned and pushed Ino away.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be like that!" Whined Ino. Sakura was annoyed but she didn't say anything, she didn't even know why she was annoyed! She suddenly glared at Ino without even knowing it and Sasuke noticed. He smirked at the glare Sakura was giving Ino.

Suddenly he wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders making Ino squeal in delight while Sakura stared in disbelief. How? Why? Sakura had so many questions in her head as she stared. Then she saw that Sasuke was smirking at her and she glared at him. He was trying to make her jealous! Well two could play at that game.

Sakura was still wearing what she wore earlier, the low-rise jeans and black jacket over the white tank top. She unzipped the jacket halfway so you could see the white tank underneath. Then she took the rubber band that held her hair up in a ponytail out.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. She put her hands through the two hoops in the front of her pants that were supposed to be used for the belt and started walking while searching for a hot guy.

Sasuke frowned, what was she trying to do? He wanted her to put her hair back up and zip up the jacket so she wouldn't catch so much attention!

She looked hotter with her hair down and he didn't like the fact that she was catching so much attention. Suddenly a red car passed by and honked its horn very loudly. A guy with black hair stuck his head out and grinned.

"Yo baby! You look hott!" he shouted smirking at Sakura. Sakura grinned at this and snuck a look to see how Sasuke was reacting. He was frowning and was glaring at the man. He started glaring at every guy that looked at Sakura. She was enjoying this a lot.

Finally Sasuke was through. He let go of Ino and started walking next to Sakura glaring at every guy he saw looking at Sakura.

"What's the matter Sasuke-_kun_? Jealous?" asked Sakura smirking. She was teasing him. Sasuke glared at her and shook his head.

"Hn." he said. Sakura nodded her head and grinned.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino grabbing his arm, "Don't abandon me for fore-head over there!" she whined. Sakura winced and gave Ino a death glare.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura. Ino gave Sakura a glare that shot fire out of her eyes, which Sakura matched.

"Let's just get this over with." Muttered Sasuke walking away from the two girls. Ino gasped and broke eye contact with Sakura to chase after Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" she cried. Then grabbed a reluctant Sasuke's arm. Sakura stifled a laugh and followed the two closely behind them.

Sasuke talked to the woman behind the counter about the water bill while Sakura leaned against the wall in deep thought. Ino sat in one of the chairs provided.

"Sakura, do you like Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino. Sakura looked at Ino and cocked her head. She furrowed her eyebrows. Did she?

"No." said Sakura, just to be safe. Ino nodded her head but she didn't believe her, "Ino, has anyone ever teased you before?" asked Sakura. She didn't know where it came that from, she just said it. Ino stared blankly at Sakura and laughed.

"You're kidding right? Sure, I don't have parents or expensive clothes, but I do have fashion sense. Even though I was poor everyone still loved me. I've never been teased, not that I know of. Other then you calling me a pig…" said Ino narrowing her eyes. Sakura nodded her head, "Why?"

"No reason." Said Sakura shaking her head. Ino didn't believe that excuse though.

"Seriously Sakura, why?" asked Ino again. Sakura shrugged unsure of what to say, "A past?" Sakura nodded again and Ino smiled.

"People teased me because of my above average forehead, that's why I'm so touchy about the subject. No one liked me because I was an orphan and poor." Said Sakura remembering the past. Ino cocked her head in sympathy.

"Sakura, the only problem is that you haven't bloomed yet. Your name really doesn't fit you, you know." Said Ino giving Sakura a warm smile. Sakura smiled back, it was strange, they were glaring at each other the whole time and suddenly it was like they were great friends.

At that moment, Sakura didn't see Ino as an annoying fan girl of Sasuke but a good friend. Of course, that moment didn't last long since in less then three minutes Sasuke had come back with the water taken care of.

Sakura sighed as Ino's face changed from a sweet smile to a hypnotized fan girl. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Sakura stood up straight and followed Ino and Sasuke back to the house to meet the others.

**XxX**

The sun was setting and Kiba's stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten anything all day and when he didn't eat he got cranky. He wasn't the only one though. He heard two girls screaming at each other on the third floor and Kiba sighed. He sunk deeper into the couch and turned the TV up louder so that it would drown out the voices coming from upstairs.

When everyone had gotten home the place already had the furniture organized and set up in each room. Surprisingly it was just how everybody liked it, of course they moved the dining room over a bit and moved the TV to face a certain angle. But it was basically the way they liked it.

Sakura and Ino were having another one of their little catfights again and this time even Kiba could hear the yells and screams coming from overhead. He turned the TV even louder then it already was and groaned when he continued to hear the two women upstairs.

"Kiba! Turn that fucking thing down!" shouted Sasuke poking his head in the room and giving Kiba a hot glare. Kiba shuddered under Sasuke's gaze and did as he was told. Sasuke turned around and headed for the dining room satisfied.

"ARGH! FORE-HEAD GIRL!" came a loud screeching from the third floor, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Ino.

"AHHH!" suddenly Kiba heard a loud banging and slamming coming from upstairs. Wow, he thought only men got into physical fights and woman only got into only verbal fights.

Suddenly Sasuke showed up again, literal fire shooting out of his eyes.

"Who the hell is making all the noise!" shouted a grumpy Sasuke. He glared at Kiba and then the screams and banging's were heard again. Sasuke made a low growling sound before heading towards the stairs. Kiba winced at the aura surrounding the fuming man. He really was pissed at that moment.

"HOW DARE YOU INO-PIG!" yelled Sakura lunging at Ino. But before she made contact someone grabbed her from behind and held her firmly around the waist. Sakura felt herself being pressured against a hard chest behind her. She looked up to see who had stopped her from killing Ino and met the onyx eyes of a pissed off Sasuke.

Sakura laughed nervously at the look Sasuke was giving her. He was furious. Sasuke glared at the two girls and let go of Sakura. She quickly backed away and turned to face Sasuke again.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino cocking her head to the side.

"Quit making the noise up here." Said Sasuke in a calm yet dangerously low voice.

"Uh, ano Sasuke-san." Said Sakura, looking at the floor. Sasuke glared at the two until he heard Naruto calling from below.

"Get your asses down here! I made the best dinner in the world!" shouted Naruto from downstairs. Sasuke grinned and turned on his heel to head to the kitchen. Ino and Sakura followed suit.

"Naruto, what's for dinner?" asked a hungry Shikamaru, licking his lips.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Naruto, smiling like a little kid playing a game.

"Yeah, yeah, just bring the food in dobe!" said Sasuke giving Naruto a glare. Naruto grinned and then disappeared in the kitchen. He came back moment's later balancing seven bowls on a serving tray. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Instant Ramen Soup!" shouted Naruto grinning widely. Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at Naruto.

"Well it's better then nothing." Said Tenten, her stomach growling.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru while shaking his head. Naruto quickly passed the food out to everyone before taking his own seat. He broke his chopsticks in half and readied himself over the bowl of ramen. Suddenly he started gulping it down. Everybody stared at him in shock, how could he eat so fast. Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked up.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked looking at the uneaten ramen hungrily.

"Of course we are dobe!" sad Sasuke before breaking his chopsticks and eating his own ramen at a fast pace. Everyone else started eating their own ramen and Naruto ended up making third helpings. Sakura groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm full." Said Ino while rubbing her stomach.

"Wow, what a surprise!" said Sakura, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Ino shot Sakura a glare before getting up.

"I'm going to bed." She said. Ino gave Sasuke a seductive look and Sakura a death glare before going to bed. She had decided to sleep on the third floor, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sakura was angry with this but shook it off. Oh well.

"Who will wash the dishes?" asked Tenten, pointing to the many bowls on the table. It was quiet and everyone looked at each other expectantly.

"Naruto! Have fun!" said Kiba suddenly, getting up from his chair and heading upstairs.

"Thanks Naruto, goodnight!" Tenten smiled before leaving to go to her own room. Shikamaru got up and just left without saying a word. This left only Sasuke and Sakura in the room sitting around the table.

"Well I'm going to bed." Said Sasuke standing up and leaving the table. Sakura looked at Naruto's sad face and smiled.

"It would go faster if you had help Naruto." Said Sakura. Naruto beamed and stood up.

"Arigatou Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto happily as he picked up each bowl from the table and headed in the kitchen. Sakura sighed and followed Naruto into the kitchen. He already had the water going and had rolled up his sleeves. Sakura took off her jacket and went to stand next to Naruto.

"I'll scrub, you can rinse." Said Naruto taking the sponge. Sakura didn't argue. They finished the dishes faster then Sakura thought they would. When they finished Naruto grinned at their handiwork.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto happily. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"No problem Naruto." Said Sakura. The two headed up the stairs to their own rooms.

"Tomorrow we get things for our bedroom, yes?" asked Naruto grinning madly. Sakura cocked her head and smiled.

"Yup. Fun." Said Sakura. Naruto nodded his head.

The two reached the top floor and walked to their own rooms. Sakura couldn't help but notice how no one had beds to sleep on yet. She was excited about heading to the furniture store for mattresses and desks. Then her room wouldn't be so boring.

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto opening his bedroom door.

"Night Naruto." Replied Sakura. She shut the door and shuffled through her bag. Pulling out her pajamas she stripped off her clothes and replaced it with black short shorts and a white halter-top. It was already too late to take a shower and Sasuke might get mad, again.

Sakura decided on taking hers in the morning. She took a soft blanket and laid it on the floor. Then she put another comfy blanket on top of the other one. Sakura took another blanket and put it over the other two. Then she put herself in-between the blankets. She snuggled under the covers and shut her eyes. Soon after she drifted off to sleep and started to dream.

**XxX**

"_Please! No! My mom and dad! What about them!" A little child was screaming and shouting as two guards took the kid away from a big building that was on fire in front of them._

"_I'm sorry but our orders were to take you away." Said one of the guards keeping a firm hold on the child. Suddenly screams and shouts were heard in the building._

"_NO! NO! LET ME GO!" shouted the child squirming and screaming its lungs off._

"_Shut up! We'll take you to a better safer home." Said the second guard, "You can't stay here!"_

"_But my parents!" _

"_No! It's not safe!" The first guard glared at the child he was trying to keep still. _

"_My family." Said the child softly. Gazing at the blazing fire that used to be a home the child started to cry. It started out as slow quiet tears but quickly formed into loud and fast crying. How was a kid supposed to take this?_

_Their family trapped and dying in a burning home? Where would the kid go? _

_The child cried and cried, bawling their eyes out. It let the guards take it away from the smoke and fire and led the child to another area. The child was still crying, thinking that it would never see its moms loving face again of fathers smile. _

"_Another orphan?" asked the woman behind the door of the house._

"_Yes." Said the guard looking at the child he was holding. The woman sighed and the child started to squirm again._

"_An orphan? What do you mean? Let me go! I want my mommy and my daddy!" shouted the kid. The guard held the kid firmly in his hands but the child was breaking free._

_Suddenly the kid felt someone grab it from behind and the last thing the child remembered was a sudden huge pain in its head before it fell into darkness. _

**XxX**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter should come as soon as possible. There will be Sasuke Sakura fluff in next chapter :) So uh, whoever guesses whose dream that was I will, uh, dedicate the next chapter to them! I would show you a review of the next chapter before anyone else but I don't know how to give you the story… **

**Anyways, please guess, out of the seven teens, which dream that one is. I will have one of these dreams for each orphan probably every chapter. Please REVIEW:) By the way, I'll be gone all of next week. I'll probably only have time for one more chapter but I'll update right when I get back. **


	3. The Stars that Shine at Night

**Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Though I know I took forever to update and I am super sorry! I just got back this morning from my trip but please, I hope you all like this chapter! Please continue to Read and Review!**

**Dedicated to: _sequha_:) Congrats! Though uh I really don't know what else I can do for you over the Internet… uh dedicating the chapter to you doesn't seem like enough. Idea…?**

**Chapter 2: The stars that shine at night**

She woke up panting and sweat rolling down her pale skin. Her eyes were bloodshot and wide opened. She wiped the sweat from her face but certain strands of hair still stuck to her skin. Looking to the side she saw onyx orbs looking straight at her.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked still shaking a bit. Then the tears started rolling down her baby soft face. Teardrops rolled down, one after the other, and she started shaking uncontrollably.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke just staring blankly at the crying girl in front of him.

"H-Horrible," said Sakura rocking back and forth. She bit her lip and tried to stop the tears from flowing but they continued on.

"I could hear you yelling from my room. What's the deal?" asked Sasuke while narrowing his eyes.

"Ni-Nightmare." Said Sakura closing her eyes.

"Okay well just don't get another one and I will be able to sleep." Said Sasuke. He stood up and Sakura saw that he was wearing no shirt, which made her blush a bit. He turned and reached for the doorknob with his right hand.

"Wait." Called Sakura's meek voice. She trembled a bit when Sasuke looked at her. "S-Stay?" she asked curling up in her blanket. Images of the burning house flashed through Sakura's mind, the screams that were coming from inside. Her tears started to flow faster at the thought.

"Why should I?" asked Sasuke.

"P-Please?" asked Sakura finally meeting his dark eyes. Sasuke looked closely at her, her eyes had tears coming out of them but they held something else, fear? Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. He walked over to Sakura and sat down next to the shaking girl.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura. Sasuke looked at her, she wasn't teasing and playing around this time. He heaved a sigh before sitting cross-legged with hands in his lap. "S-Sasuke, what happened to y-your family?" asked Sakura looking out the window. Stars, that is what Sakura noticed in the sky. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"…"

"Y-You don't have t-to tell m-me."

"Hn." He replied while looking at the window, the moon shown through illuminating the room. So he could see Sakura's face pretty well. He looked back at her and noticed she was curled up under the blankets with her eyes shut tight. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks though. Why was he doing this? It wasn't like him to do something like this to a girl; he was actually doing a favor!

He remembered how he became parentless in the first place and frowned, this wasn't a very good topic to stay on. He never did like talking about the past.

"Sakura, go to sleep." Said Sasuke looking at the girls curled figure. Her body was moving up and down faster then normal meaning she was still breathing hard. And he could hear her sniffing every now and then, but she still nodded her head and dug her face deeper into the pillow. He wondered what made Sakura scream like that.

Pink strands of hair covered Sakura's face as she grabbed her pillow tightly. She just wanted to forget the day of the fire and get on with her life. Things were going pretty good anyways, right? I mean she had a house and good friends, which was all she could ever ask for. She couldn't sleep though, she was afraid of the dream that might come back if she fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her face, which was covered by her limp pink hair.

He reached out a hand and brushed the strands from her face showing the pained and lonely expression it held. Sakura froze at the touch of Sasuke's hand brushing away her locks of hair and her eyes shot open. If her heart was pounding fast before, it was nothing compared to the beat it was going now. She was grateful for the dark in the room because she could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks.

She sighed and closed her eyes gently shut. A chill went through her body when his hand had brushed her cheek ever so slightly. She was shaking a bit just from his touch! Sakura quickly pulled the covers around her tighter so that Sasuke wouldn't sense her shivers. It was amazing how she felt this way when they just met that morning.

Sasuke exhaled and looked out the window. The moon was there, a full moon. The stars blinked in the night sky. He looked back at the girl who seemed to have calmed down a bit; the tears had dried up on her cheeks and still glistened when the moonlight hit it.

Sakura's eyes were again open and looking at Sasuke.

"Why don't you sleep?" asked Sasuke. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't, not after that dream." She responded shivering slightly. She shut her eyes yet again this time in deep thought. Sasuke looked at her but decided not to question anything. He reached out for Sakura's hand and grabbed it.

Sakura froze yet again as Sasuke's strong hand wrapped around her small one. She tensed but then relaxed and grabbed Sasuke's hand back. Sakura suddenly felt the sense that she wasn't alone and that she was safe from any nightmares with Sasuke there.

Sakura's breathing went back to normal and she cracked her eyes open slightly. Sasuke still sat there, cross-legged looking out the window still holding her hand.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Why are you doing this?" asked a sleepy Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, he had asked himself that question earlier without an answer.

Lucky for him he didn't have to answer that question. Sakura had fallen asleep, her hand went limp in Sasuke's and her breathing went back to normal. Sasuke sighed and held onto her hand for a minute longer before letting it go and standing up. He walked back to the door and turned the knob. Taking a last look at the sleeping form behind him Sasuke shut the door quietly and headed for his own room.

**

* * *

**

"Good morning Sakura-Chan! Slept well?" asked Naruto as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. She turned a deep shade of umber but of course, Naruto didn't see it. She gave Naruto a small smile and nod.

"Uh, yeah Naruto. It was a nice night." Said Sakura. And it really was. With the exception of the nightmare, when Sasuke grabbed her hand she felt safe. And she fell asleep with a nice dream, a memory actually. It was a memory of her last Christmas with her parents. She quickly left Naruto and headed for her own room to get some clothes.

Her bare feet stepped across the wood floor as she walked across the room to her duffel bag. Pulling out a mini jean skirt and a red halter-top Sakura swiftly put them on and headed outside. Still barefoot she walked downstairs to where Kiba was eating cereal.

Kiba spotted Sakura coming and gave her a warm smile. He was wearing a gray jacket with black fake fur and a white t-shirt underneath with black baggy shorts that reached his knees.

"Hey Sakura. You know, it's a good thing Shikamaru went with Naruto to buy food. Or else we would have been eating ramen every meal." Said Kiba grinning. Sakura laughed as she walked into the kitchen that was connected to the dining area.

"So Kiba, what are we doing today?" asked Sakura curiously as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Uh, nothing much. Just getting furniture for our rooms I guess." Said Kiba with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakura nodded politely and walked over to Kiba. She leaned down and touched Akamaru on his back before sitting across from Kiba.

"That won't take to long, right?" Kiba nodded.

"And we were already enrolled in a school so we don't have to worry about that." Said Kiba. Sakura sighed as she started to twirl her spoon around in her bowl of milk and cereal. Someone appeared behind next to Sakura, which made her jump a little.

"Oh! Tenten, hey." Said Sakura with a smile. Tenten was wearing a light pink vest and purple Capri's that tied at the end.

"Hey Sakura," replied Tenten while eating a cereal bar. "I am so exhausted and the day hasn't even started yet." Tenten groaned and took a bite out of her cereal bar.

"Tenten, you want to go get stuff for our bedrooms today?" asked Sakura. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"Sure, my room is in desperate need of a personal touch," mumbled Tenten. She looked exhausted, the way she was slouched over and had bags beneath her eyes.

"I'll go." Said a voice behind Tenten. Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke standing, fully dressed with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing beige shorts that went to his knees and a plain black t-shirt. Sakura smiled. He took a seat next to Kiba and leaned back in the chair. His gaze was empty as he looked to the opposite wall.

"Good morning!" shouted Naruto jumping into the room. He had on white tennis shoes and beige baggy cargo pants with an orange jacket on. Akamaru barked and Naruto smirked.

"Well, look what just came in. Dead last." Said Sasuke in an emotionless voice. Naruto growled and shot Sasuke a death glare, which wasn't returned. Naruto frowned but shrugged it off.

"Hey, where's the ramen?" asked Naruto looking at what everyone was eating. Kiba groaned softly.

"Check the pantry." Muttered Kiba. Naruto smiled and headed for the pantry door happily.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" said a high-pitched voice coming into the room. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, just what she needed.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Ino and Ino sighed. _'It's like he's looking right at my heart!'_ she thought as his eyes penetrated through her gaze. Ino had on a purple sleeveless turtleneck and a white miniskirt.

"Ino? Snap out of it! What do you see in him anyways?" said Shikamaru stepping into the room. He waved a hand in front of Ino's face with no luck. Sighing he stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a seat. Shikamaru was wearing a light green t-shirt and some blue baggy shorts.

"Found it!" came a voice from the pantry. The blonde boy ran out of the pantry with instant ramen soup in his hands. Grinning happily he quickly added water. Sakura laughed at his childish ways. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

* * *

An hour later everyone stood at the front door ready to leave the house. Sasuke was quiet the whole time and Sakura was learning that that was how Sasuke was. Though when she first met him she didn't think that. They walked to a different furniture store and stepped inside.

The air conditioning blew in their faces right when they walked in. It was a hot day outside and so it was a relief to step into an air-conditioned place. Sighing, Sakura started scanning the area. She could only see the front of the whole store, but so far all she saw was a model bed and pillows.

The place had a high ceiling and Sakura smiled, she always did like to explore. Whether it is a new building or the woods or hiking path. It didn't matter. So she walked off in some random direction as everyone else split up as well. Sighing she looked at how comfortable the bed mattress looked. Grinning she decided to try it out. Climbing up and laying down she closed her eyes. This was comfy, she could get used to it. Suddenly she felt as if someone were watching her.

Her eyes snapped open, doubting that anyone was there and it was just her imagination. Though standing right next to the mattress looking down at her, was Sasuke, smirking. Sakura's eyes got wide but then she grinned and sat up.

"Hey Sasuke!" she said cheerfully, giving him a smile. He didn't know why but the way she smiled seemed to hypnotize him. Frowning he shook it off and stared at Sakura.

"What are you doing sleeping on the mattress?" he asked. Sakura tinted pink and quickly jumped off.

"Uh, it just looked comfortable." She said shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke grinned as a thought appeared in his head. His eyes widened and he shook the thought out of his head. What was he thinking? Groaning he turned and started to walk away. Sakura cocked her head; he stares at her then says a few words before walking away/ Sasuke was a very weird person indeed.

Sasuke just wanted to get away. How did those thoughts jump into his mind in the first place? Shaking his head he picked up the pace, leaving a confused pink haired girl behind him. Sakura sighed and decided to look at the stereos and desktops. There was nothing better to do anyways.

Meanwhile Naruto was searching through the pillows shaped like objects.

"Oh! This one is a nerds candy box! And a coca cola soda can! And Trix cereal! Hm, where's the ramen bowl?" Naruto was talking to himself as he searched through the pile of pillows. He sighed not finding and thing related to ramen. Putting his hands behind his head Naruto trudged forward in search of something else.

He stopped in the paint department. Grinning he took a look. There were many different colors there. Picking up a deep shade of red he pictured his room red and nodded his approval. This would be perfect. Stashing it away he rushed on to see what else was in the store.

Suddenly he bumped into something and saw Kiba looking down at him.

"Kiba! Find anything?" asked Naruto happily. He shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru found a whole bunch of stuff." Said Kiba pointing at his wagon full of blankets and pillows.

"Wow, already." Said Naruto in awe. Kiba grinned and nodded.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto, there's still more I want to check out." Said Kiba waving. Akamaru barked his goodbye and Naruto waved back before heading to, well, wherever he ended up at.

In the meantime Ino was having great luck.

"Look at all the stuff I found!" she squealed to herself happily. In her wagon were sheets, blankets, pillows, decorations, and paint. She decided to have her room be a light shade of purple. Sighing she smiled happily but then spotted the brown haired girl in one of the aisles. Ino smiled when she reached her. Tenten was looking at the wooden desks and lamps.

"Hey Tenten," said Ino as she passed Tenten. She nodded in reply but was obviously really exhausted. So Ino left her there and headed for a different aisle.

"Shika! Hello!" said Ino happily when she saw Shikamaru looking at the chairs. He looked up and saw Ino heading his way. Sighing he straightened up and grabbed his wagon.

"Ino, don't call me Shika." Said Shikamaru with a bored tone.

"Whatever." She replied. "So, found anything?" Nodding Shikamaru showed her his cart filled with lamps and pillows and blankets. She grinned. "And I thought you were to lazy to even find anything except a mattress." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome." He stated before walking away. Ino groaned. She still hadn't seen Sasuke. Her plan was to follow him but he disappeared along with everyone else when they separated. She hoped he wasn't with that pink haired freak. Frowning at the thought she started looking at the mirrors to get her mind off of it.

* * *

Later they all met up at the front of the store to buy the stuff they wanted. They each showed their stuff and again got free shipping for the mattresses, mirrors, dressers, and desks. They walked out of the store with only the lamps, blankets, pillows, and stereos in their hands. Along with other little trinkets in plastic bags they were holding. They rushed home so they wouldn't have to carry it and as soon as they got through the door they lay the bags on the floor.

Sakura searched through the bags and took out her stereo and lamp before running up the stairs to her room. It was rather hard since she was on the third floor but she managed. Coming back down she grabbed her blankets and pillows and her other stuff and set them in her room on the third floor. This took a couple of trips up and down the stairs but she managed. Exhausted she lay down on the blankets that were thrown to the floor.

Her muscles that were tense relaxed as the weight of the load she was carrying dropped. Sighing she lay down on her blanket that was carelessly thrown to the floor. Taking a deep breath in she looked up at the ceiling. Then she looked toward the open window. The sun was shining brightly and the tree outside blew in the direction of the wind. A couple of leaves flew across the window.

Sighing she stood up again and walked out the door to meet up with everyone else who were downstairs doing whatever. Sasuke was watching TV and Naruto was in the dining room eating ramen.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru outside and Shikamaru was sleeping on the loveseat. Ino and Tenten were nowhere to be found. So she guessed Ino was trying to fix up her room even though there was no furniture. And Tenten had probably collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Deciding she would watch TV she sat down next to Sasuke and leaned back into the couch. Luckily it was still bright outside because he was watching a scary movie. He seemed unfazed by all the suspense and scary pictures in it though, while Sakura had her eyes wide in fright.

"Why are you watching a scary movie?" she asked clutching a pillow.

"Why are you looking?" retorted Sasuke staring blankly at the screen. Sakura sighed. Suddenly a bloody monster with fangs popped onto the screen and she shrieked.

Grabbing Sasuke's arm she clutched it tightly while burying her head in his arm. She peeked at the screen though to see what happened next. Sasuke stared at her and watched as she clung to his arm and peeked at the screen. Smirking he relaxed and continued watching the movie. Suddenly she let go of his arm and turned a deep shade of umber.

"Oh, Sorry! Sorry, it was the movie, and I-" she was cut off by a scream coming from the TV. She looked at the screen and cringed. Sighing Sasuke took the arm she was just clinging to and wrapped it around her tense figure. She stiffened slightly but relaxed and leaned against Sasuke for support.

Her pink hair cascaded across her shoulders and covered a part of her face as she looked at the screen. Sasuke sighed and looked at Shikamaru who was currently sleeping in the loveseat beside them. Then he noticed someone staring at the back of his head. Sasuke slightly turned his head and looked around only to find Naruto staring at the back of his head and eyes burning in rage.

"Sasuke bastard." Growled Naruto, frowning. He clenched his fists and Sasuke removed his arm from around Sakura. She looked up and saw Naruto so smiled.

"Hey Naruto!" she said waving.

"Hn."

"What're you watching?" asked Naruto suddenly. Sasuke shrugged.

"A scary movie." Replied Sakura frowning. Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned. Stepping over the couch he squished right in between Sasuke and Sakura smiling.

"Great!" said Naruto happily. Sakura giggled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The front door opened and Kiba walked through, Akamaru right on his heels. Sakura smiled.

"Naruto are you cooking tonight?" asked Kiba glancing at Naruto.

"Why, you want me to?" asked Naruto. His eyes were shining.

"Uh, no that's okay." Said Kiba a bit to quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Naruto frowning and clenching his fist.

"Just that I don't really care for ramen tonight." Said Kiba while shaking his hand. Akamaru barked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Kiba you think you're the boss of everything. Ugh!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Kiba. He just shrugged and Sakura laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, relax." She said but to no avail.

"Who doesn't like ramen? You're crazy!" shouted Naruto. Sakura groaned and shook her head.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't be such a moron." Said Sasuke looking blankly at Naruto.

"What did you say teme?" said Naruto growling. Sasuke inhaled and stared at Naruto expressionless. "I'm sick of you teme!" said Naruto.

"Shut up. You're all annoying." Said a calm bored voice. Everyone looked over to see Shikamaru lazily lying on the chair with eyelids half open. Naruto growled.

"Hey, stop! Let's just go out to eat, okay?" said Sakura. Naruto lightened up.

"I saw this place, Ichiraku! Let's go there!" he said blissfully. Sakura sighed.

"Fine."

'Sigh'

"Hn."

"That's great!" replied Naruto, punching the air.

* * *

A little later the furniture came in and the people who took it out of the truck carried the pieces inside and to the different rooms. They assembled the pieces and put the frame together in the rooms. This took about four hours for them to do and Naruto was starving. He grabbed some instant ramen soup and quickly made it. Slurping it up he sighed. Putting the chopsticks down he looked out the window. The sunset was coming up and the gentle breeze had ended. There was one single star Naruto could barely make out. But it was still there, shining back at Naruto. 

He groaned. School would be starting in a couple of weeks. He hated how he always was the lowest in the class. Maybe this year would be different. Naruto shook his head, of course not! Especially with all the arguments that happen in the house. He inhaled and put away his bowl of instant miso soup.

Heading out he saw the furniture guys leaving in the truck. Naruto rushed up the steps and opened his bedroom door and smiled. His bed and dresser and desk was put together and assembled in random spots. Naruto happily lay down on the mattress. It felt nice to be able to lie on something comfortable and sturdy for once.

A knock was heard at Naruto's door and he sat up.

"Naruto? We're going to Ichiraku." Said Sasuke in a bored tone. Naruto grinned and jumped out of the bed. Opening the door wide he smiled.

"Great!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would be full since I saw you eating ramen not to long ago." Said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Well I always have room for more ramen!" shouted Naruto happily as he ran out of the room. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Naruto was hyper and happy, even when he was tired.

Naruto hopped down the stairs to see everyone at the door waiting for him and Sasuke.

"Yes! Finally! Let's hurry!" shouted Naruto. He slipped his shoes on and was out the door before they could blink. Sighing in exasperation Kiba followed. Sakura laughed and started walking with Tenten. Naruto was way ahead of them, but they didn't mind. Ino was clinging to Sasuke's arm and Sasuke was glaring at everyone, including Ino.

"Hey, maybe we should go out to eat sometime. You know, a girls day out." Suggested Sakura happily. Tenten sighed but grinned nonetheless.

"That would be fun, as long as it's before school starts. Relaxing time is now." Said Tenten. Sakura smiled and hooked her arm with Tenten's.

"You will be a senior, right?" asked Sakura. Tenten nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, I'm only a junior." Stated Sakura sadly. But she got over it quickly. "How about we invite Ino too."

"Wow, you two fight all the time and you still invite her." Said Tenten shaking her head.

"Well, we are friends. Just a bit competitive I guess you could say." Said Sakura. "So trying out for any sports?"

"Volleyball. Track or Tennis at the end of the year." Said Tenten happily. She loved sports. "You?"

"Volleyball and maybe basketball, then I can do tennis or track with you." Said Sakura. Tenten nodded happily and looked over to see a sign that read Ichiraku. Naruto was already inside sitting on a stool and eating ramen.

"Oi! Naruto! You could atleast wait for some of us!" shouted Kiba. Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"You guys are slow." He said before gulping down his ramen again. "Hey! Old man! More!" shouted Naruto waving the empty bowl in his hand. There was a man behind the counter who looked exhausted.

"You really are quite a ramen lover, eh?" he said preparing another bowl. Naruto rubbed his hands together greedily and grinned. "Looks like you have friends too."

"Yup, yup!" said Naruto gaily. Everyone took a seat, Ino sat next to Sakura and started chatting with her.

"Hello billboard brow." Said Ino with a glint in her eyes. Sakura frowned and narrowed her jade eyes.

"What, is that your new nickname for me?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm still using forehead. This is just an addition." Said Ino while folding her hands and leaning on the table in front of her. Sakura sighed and glared at the blonde sitting next to her.

"You pig." She said. Ino's eyes got big before they started burning with rage toward the pink haired girl. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino and turned away.

"You are so, ugh." Said Ino rubbing her forehead.

"My name is Teuchi. I own this place with my daughter, Ayame, who helps out." Sakura smiled at Teuchi when she got her bowl of ramen and tasted it.

"This stuff is good!" said Sakura while slurping up the noodles. Ayame smiled happily and Teuchi grinned.

"Uh, Shika? You are so lazy! Get up!" yelled Ino at the sleeping Shikamaru. Shikamaru woke up with a start and looked around.

"Jeez woman. Let a man sleep in peace." He said rubbing his head.

"You always sleep and you're always bored!" yelled Ino frowning at the tired man. Shikamaru shrugged and laid his head back down to get even more rest. Ino groaned and shook her head.

"Teme! You could never beat me!" shouted Naruto holding his chopsticks over his ramen.

"Moron." Said Sasuke in an emotionless voice. Naruto growled. His eyes were burning in frustration.

"Go!" shouted Naruto digging into his ramen, Sasuke doing the same. Stuffing their mouths to the brim they swallowed and gulped and slurped everything in their bowls down. It was amazing they didn't choke.

"More!" they both shouted at the same time while glaring daggers at each other. In Sasuke's eyes he was saying drop dead, and in Naruto's eyes he was saying you would never beat me. Teuchi came over with two more bowls, which the two boys quickly took and gulped down in less then a minute. Teuchi sighed and scratched his head.

"More!" This continued for a while until they both slowed to a stop and rubbed their stomachs in pain.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled glaring into Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled back. They stared at each other until Kiba stood up.

"Let's head home it's getting late." He said grabbing Akamaru and placing him on his head.

"B-But we aren't done yet!" complained Naruto.

"Moron, it's already dark, can't you see? Or are you blind." Said Sasuke. Naruto grimaced and clenched his fists. Sasuke was really getting on his nerves.

"Kiba quit acting like you're the boss!" shouted Naruto in a foul mood.

"Whoa there Naruto." Said Kiba narrowing his eyes. "Look who is talking," Akamaru growled as Naruto stood up.

"You guys! Don't fight!" shouted Sakura with concern in her eyes. Naruto scrunched his nose but listened to Sakura nonetheless. "Let's just head home, it is getting dark." She said. Her pink hair swayed with the breeze that was coming into the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"Hn." They all got up and headed out. No one was in the mood for talking. Sakura looked up and saw the stars glittering over her head. Sighing she gave a small smile. One could see the stars especially well that night, and looking out at how bright they shone made Sakura feel very small. There was a whole universe out there, and she was just one person. Sighing she shook her head. They were beautiful.

She remembered her father going outside on the fourth of July with her and watched the stars just before the fireworks went off. It was a beautiful sight. Her eyes welled up. She missed them a lot. Sakura barely even remembered them though. The only things she did remember were the times when it was beautiful or a special moment of holiday. That was all.

Groaning she rubbed her eyes and continued to watch as the stars twinkled in the distance in the black cool night sky. Smiling to herself she inhaled and tore her gaze away, though she really didn't want to. Looking up at the stars made her remember her father.

* * *

"Hurry up Teme!"

"Dobe I just got in here!"

"No you didn't! Hurry up!"

"Shut up!"

Naruto frowned and sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, Sasuke was inside taking a shower and Naruto was getting impatient. Sakura stepped out of the other bathroom and smiled at Naruto.

"Use this one Naruto." She said. Naruto grinned and stepped inside the bathroom.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." He said before shutting the door. Naruto sighed and stripped off his clothes before hopping into the warm shower. The water that poured onto him felt relaxing and good. He stood there for a minute, letting the water run over his bare skin before starting to actually clean himself.

* * *

"_I'm home!" The child ran into the house happily. Stepping into the house it was quiet and not a sound was heard in the dark house._

"_Hello?" cried the child again. It started to panic and its eyes got big as the child started running throughout the house for its family. Gasping as it stepped into one room there on the floor was the mother and father. Blood spilled across the floor and splattered on the walls. _

_Eyes big the child froze with fear. This was not happening, this was not happening. The child suddenly felt tears erupting from its little eyes and it ran for the bodies of the parents that lay on the floor, dead. Crying it rocked back and forth hugging the bodies._

"_This isn't happening." Said the child quietly shaking in fear and sadness. "Who did this…?" _

"_I did." Said a voice behind the child. It looked up and there standing beside him was a man looking down at the child. It shook even more at the site of the man._

"_N-No. No." said the child, tears spilling down its cheeks and mixed with the blood that lies on the ground. _

"_Yes." Said the man narrowing his eyes. "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way, run, run, and cling to life." Said the man in a despising tone. The little child's eyes grew even bigger and it started cry even more._

_It stared at the dead bodies on the floor and shook violently._

* * *

**Well that one is pretty easy, really easy actually… ah well. It's a pretty short dream too. Review and tell me what you think. For this dream I don't think I really stayed to the actual storyline… Anyways sorry for taking so long, I just got back this morning from my trip and all. Also I will try and update this story again as soon as I can. The next story I will update will be my other story, Untouched Feelings. Uh, yeah, review :)**


	4. Assassin?

**This chapter is dedicated to HeartAngel:) It was in fact Sasuke's dream of course, that was way to easy… Oh wells… Also unfortunately there will not be any major Neji and Tenten fluff until school starts. Then we will start the Hinata and Naruto thing too. And luckily I got bored of writing what happens every day down so school starts in this chapter:)**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Things you need to know**

**I changed the name of the school to Leaf High School, Konoha is the name of the city in general, there will also be a Sound High, Mist High, etc. And the whole country is called the fire country! Duh. Lol. :) I might also add the snow country and stuff, you know, for a field trip or something. I also added an inner Sakura to the story. I thought of the leaf high thing toward the end of the chapter so if the beginning says Konoha High sorry. **

**I changed the school from public to private because I really don't have the time to write what they wear every day, I have been super busy lately and I am sorry I took so long, which is why this chapter is really long! Enjoy!**

**Inner Sakura**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, etc. **

**Chapter Four: Assassin?**

"Teme what is up with you!" shouted Naruto at a disgruntled Sasuke. "Ever since you woke up you've been putting everyone through hell!" Sasuke gave the blonde boy a glare that could freeze time. Naruto was up to the challenge though because a second later the two found themselves in a glaring contest. Naruto snorted with angry eyes, as Sasuke remained calm and unmoving.

He had a deadly aura around him, like he wanted to kill or something. Something was definitely not right. He had been that way all morning. Sasuke stepped out of his room and refused to touch anyone or say anything. He glared at anyone who looked at him and didn't eat anything.

"This is so pointless." Said Shikamaru staring at the two men. He sighed and shook his head.

"Bastard!" shouted Naruto glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"…"

"You can atleast talk!" Naruto was obviously extremely annoyed by the fact Sasuke wasn't talking but glaring. "What? Did poor little Sasuke have a nightmare?" teased Naruto. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Shut up." He had fire coming out of his eyes. The first thing Sasuke says all day and it's shut up.

"Jeez Sasuke-teme! The ice block has finally spoken!" said Naruto. Sasuke gave Naruto a deep glare loaded with hatred. "Why are you looking at me like that teme?" Sasuke didn't speak. He just folded his hands in front of his face and glared at Naruto.

"Fine!" said Naruto before leaning in close to Sasuke and giving Sasuke a full on defiant stare. Sasuke scoffed but nonetheless held his fierce look up. Shikamaru shook his head then Akamaru came in but stepped back and pulled back his ears.

Kiba walked in the room and took Akamaru in his arms.

"Jeez you guys are scaring Akamaru." Said Kiba glaring at the two boys who were glaring at each other.

"This has nothing to do with you Kiba." Said Naruto not turning his head from Sasuke. Kiba growled and turned to leave the room. Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh before putting away his now empty bowl and heading out the door Kiba just went through. This room definitely did not have a good vibe when Sasuke and Naruto were having their moments.

"Those two, I swear, I don't know how we manage to live under the same roof." Said Kiba to an uncaring Shikamaru. Shikamaru just lazily nodded his head as he lay down on the couch. Tenten came down the stairs in a somewhat happy mood. She stepped into the dining room for a few minutes before coming back out with a cereal bar in her hand.

"What's up with those two?" she asked Kiba who just shrugged in response. Sighing she sat down in the loveseat with her legs draped over the armrest and started chewing on her cereal bar. Just then Ino came bounding down the stairs, her blonde hair swaying.

"Tenten! Kiba! Shika!" Shikamaru groaned at the nickname. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Kiba pointed to the dining room.

"I suggest you don't bother him though." Said Kiba. Ino had a confused look on her face then there was a loud yell from inside the dining room. An angry Sasuke came storming out of the dining room and out the back door. The group just watched as he walked past them, down the hall, and out the back door.

Naruto came out soon after. "I don't know _what_ his problem is!" he said with a frown before sitting down next to Shikamaru with folded arms. Shikamaru sighed again before flipping on the TV and switching through channels. Akamaru jumped onto the third couch and curled up.

Kiba joined Akamaru and relaxed in the sofa. "Poor Sasuke-kun." Said Ino. She started heading over there when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving a step closer.

"I think he just needs some alone time Ino." Said Shikamaru. Ino cocked her head before nodding and sitting on the other sofa next to Kiba. She leaned against her head and watched Shikamaru flip through the many different channels.

"Oh! Stop!" shouted Ino suddenly which made everyone jump. "Turn back!" Shikamaru gave her a weird glance before turning back the channel. Ino squealed and watched the TV intently.

"This isn't interesting!" shouted Naruto with a frown placed on his face.

"SHHH!" said Ino giving Naruto a fierce look before looking back at the TV.

"Uh Ino?" said Tenten with furrowed brows, "This is a cooking show." Ino frowned.

"It's not just a cooking show! It shows what kind of food you have to eat to get skinny, everyone knows that all guys like skinny woman." Said Ino with a wave of her hand. Tenten sighed and shook her head while Kiba gave her an odd glance. Shikamaru looked annoyed and Naruto was just staring at her.

"Ino, I don't think that's true for all guys." Said Shikamaru while dangling the remote in his hands. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"This is boring! Change the channel!" shouted Naruto snatching the remote from Shikamaru and flipping through more channels.

"Naruto." Growled Ino in a menacing voice. Naruto shuddered and glance toward the fuming Ino. "Change. It. Back." Ino clenched her fists and gave Naruto a look of death. Naruto gulped but then shook his head and smirked.

"You don't scare me!" he said. Shikamaru hit his head for how stupid Naruto was being.

"Give me the remote. This is so troublesome." Said Shikamaru before grabbing the remote back.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto.

"Give me the remote!" shrieked Ino. She got off the couch and took the remote out of Shikamaru's grasp only to have it taken again by Naruto. Tenten shook her head and stood up, she sighed and headed in the kitchen to throw away her wrapper while Kiba took Akamaru and followed Tenten.

"I think we should have more television sets." Said Tenten while throwing away her garbage. Kiba nodded in agreement as he sat down at the dining room table.

"I still don't understand how we survive in this place." Said Kiba while shaking his head. Tenten smiled and nodded her head.

"But you know, I think even though we always fight and everything, we really need each other to lean on. After all, we all share one thing, none of us have our parents." Said Tenten with a solemn look on her face, her eyes downcast. Kiba nodded and Akamaru whined in sympathy.

"Yeah, maybe we just get in arguments because we don't know how to let our feelings out." Continued Tenten, she sighed and gave Kiba a sad smile. Just then Sakura walked into the room. She still had on her black shorts and dark pink spaghetti strap on and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"What's going on in there?" asked Kiba when he noticed Sakura in the room. Sakura sighed.

"They're arguing over the remote." Said Sakura while sitting next to Kiba. Tenten joined them at the table and they all sat in silence, all in their own thoughts. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked. Tenten looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Why?"

"Just curious." Said Sakura while narrowing her eyes. Tenten held back a laugh and nodded her head.

"In the backyard." She said.

"Oh."

"Sasuke's not feeling so good today, I think something is bothering him." Said Kiba while stroking Kiba's fur.

"Oh really?" replied Sakura. Kiba nodded.

"He was more pissed off this morning then usual, and he barely even talked." Kiba looked at Sakura and sighed.

"I think it was Naruto." Said Tenten. She grinned at the thought. Kiba nodded his head.

"It might be, or it might be something else…" he trailed off. Sakura cocked her head and sighed.

"Well I'll leave you two here." She said before getting up from her seat. Tenten gave her a warning look.

"Are you going outside to see Sasuke?" she asked. Sakura froze and frowned.

"No." she replied. Tenten gave her a look that said 'I so do not believe you.'

"Well even if you did, I think all Sasuke needs right now is some time alone." Said Tenten. Sakura nodded her head before giving an innocent smile.

"I'm going upstairs, no worries." She said before leaving the room.

"I don't believe her." Said Tenten shaking her head. Kiba grinned and nodded his head.

"Still, Sakura is a pretty good liar." Said Kiba. Tenten smiled at Kiba and Akamaru gave a bark.

**.:A New Life:.**

'_Yeah right.'_ Thought Sakura as she headed for the back door. _'Why do I care so much? Ugh, whatever, probably because his mood is affecting everyone else! Yeah, that's it.' _She thought as she slid open the back door. Of course she knew she was lying to herself, but she would never admit the real reason she was checking on him.

There he was. Sitting on the ground, one leg lying flat on the floor while the other one was up against his body. His onyx eyes looked like they were somewhere else and he had a frown placed on his face. Honestly, Sakura thought that he was hotter then ever as the wind blew against his black locks of hair.

"Sasuke?" she asked as she slid the door shut. He didn't even look at her; he must not have heard her. Taking a step closer to him she hesitantly sat down next to him and pulled her legs up close to her chest. A few locks of pink hair came out of her ponytail and swept in front of her face as a gentle breeze blew past.

Suddenly she felt Sasuke's gaze on her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a forceful tone. Sakura shuddered, she shouldn't have come out. But she took a deep breath and furrowed her brows; no way was she backing down.

"I just felt like coming out here." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter. Sasuke scoffed and glared at her.

Why did she have to come out here? Damn hormones, he came out here to think and be alone, and then the one person he didn't want to see had to come out and join him.

"Leave." He said clenching his fists as he saw pieces of Sakura's hair blow back in the breeze. She gave him an innocent look, which made him frown even further. He had no clue what was going on, one moment he was thinking about his stupid bastard of a brother and the next he was having emotions bursting inside of him, screaming to come out.

Damn puberty. He thought only woman had mood swings.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke?" she asked in a gentle voice. Sasuke clenched his fists even tighter so that the knuckles starting turning white. He was currently experiencing unwanted emotions coursing through his body at the moment. Why didn't this happen before?

"Why do you want to know?" he growled at her. She frowned then shook her head.

"You can tell me Sasuke." She said. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"I can tell you? No. I can't tell you! You don't understand anything Sakura! You don't know what I have been through. Just. Leave." Said Sasuke the anger taking control. Sakura frowned and stood up but didn't head for the backdoor. Instead she just stood there, arms folded and a look of concern etched on her features.

"Sasuke-" suddenly Sakura felt herself pushed against the house with Sasuke pinning her arms at her sides. Sakura flinched.

"You are so annoying." Said Sasuke glaring at Sakura. She grimaced but stood her ground.

"You aren't the only one who has experienced pain Sasuke. Everyone in this house has felt it!" said Sakura; she could feel the tears welling up just threatening to fall. Sasuke clenched his teeth and gripped Sakura's wrists even harder.

"I don't need anyone's sympathy. Especially yours." Growled Sasuke as he stared at Sakura's features. He could read her thoughts just staring into her eyes. She was scared and sad yet didn't want to back down to show weakness. Yet she didn't know that he could already see it.

Sakura was afraid of what he would do to her. She should of never come out here in the first place! She should have listened to Tenten. Suddenly she noticed Sasuke leaning in closer and started blushing furiously.

"S-Sasuke." She whispered.

"Hn?" She could feel his hot breath against her mouth as he leaned closer, their lips brushed against each other's which sent a tingling sensation through Sakura's entire body. She shivered slightly. Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer; he gripped Sakura's wrists and was about to press against her lips in lust.

"Am I interrupting anything?" came a female voice behind Sasuke. Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes, angry that someone interrupted the moment. Letting go of Sakura's wrists he turned and gave Tenten a heated glare before walking into the house.

Tenten had a hand covering the smile as she watched Sasuke walk off and Sakura rub her wrists. She put the hand down and smirked at the flushed Sakura who was leaning against the house for support.

"Didn't I tell you that he needed some alone time? Well, maybe I was wrong, maybe he just needed some alone time with you." Said Tenten teasingly. Sakura glared at Tenten but couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

"Thanks Tenten." Said Sakura.

"Don't mention it." Said Tenten. She took Sakura's hand and pulled her toward the tire swing that was hanging off the tree in the backyard. It was already there when they moved in and no one was sure if it was safe or not but they still cleaned up the dirt and mud off of the tire.

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted Tenten to stop Sasuke though. She almost wanted to kiss Sasuke. But Sakura shrugged off the feeling. What was she thinking? Kiss that Sasuke? No way. What happened though, why did he almost kiss her? That sensation she got from the two of them being so close was unexplainable, her heart was still pounding and she was slightly shaking from the encounter, but there was no way she liked Sasuke. No way. Right? What she saw in his eyes just now was that lust? No, it couldn't be. Not Sasuke.

Tenten pulled Sakura from her thoughts as they reached the tire swing. "I'll push you." She said grinning. Sakura smiled and sat on the tire swing while clinging to the rope it was held by.

'_Hopefully this will help get my mind off of things,' _thought Sakura as Tenten started twirling the tire swing around. Sakura shut her eyes tightly a smile playing on her features. She felt like a little eight year old again. She felt so carefree.

**.:A New Life:.**

"Oh my god! This is the best school uniform ever! This one doesn't make my butt look big like it did at my last school!" Ino was happily twirling around in the living room in her school uniform.

"You went to a private school before?" asked Sakura. Ino nodded and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"I bet you went to one of those cheap public schools. Right?" asked Ino. Sakura growled and gave Ino a heated stare.

"Whatever. So, why are you already in your uniform when the first day of school doesn't start for another thirty minutes?" asked Sakura. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know that I look fabulous in this outfit!" said Ino happily. Sakura rolled her eyes, Ino was all ready and everything and Sakura was still in her pajamas! Sakura left the living room to go into the dining area where Tenten sat, falling asleep in a chair.

"Tenten?" asked Sakura poking Tenten. Tenten jolted in her seat and gave Sakura a tired smile.

"Why does school have to be so early in the morning!" cried Tenten, looking at her watch, which read 6:30. "Sakura, you should get ready soon. We're going to walk there fifteen minutes before school starts."

"Okay. Jeez, everyone is already dressed and everything!" said Sakura shaking her head. Tenten sighed as Sakura headed back to the living room and up the stairs.

Sakura stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, which was luckily free at the moment. Touching the bags under her eyes Sakura groaned. There was no time to take a shower. Rushing to her bedroom she stripped off her pajamas and pulled on her school uniform.

There was a white button-up blouse and a grey jacket with the school emblem on the back a grey mini skirt that went to the middle of her thigh. There were white socks that reached her knees and black shiny shoes.

Using the black and white ribbons Sakura used it as a headband. Her bangs hung in front of her face and she applied lip-gloss and pink eye shadow with black eyeliner. **(A/N I am creating a drawing for this in deviantArt, now you guys get to see my horrible drawing:P lol)**

Satisfied with her appearance Sakura came out of her room at six forty. Just then she saw Sasuke stepping out of the room next to hers. She stared at him and her eyes widened. He was drop dead gorgeous in that uniform. Gulping Sakura forced herself not to stare and ended up looking at the floor instead.

Sasuke was a major hottie in the uniform. He had on the black shoes and black pants that were a bit baggy. He wore a white button up shirt and the sleeves were rolled to the elbows. He left a few of the top buttons un-buttoned and the tie was left hanging around his neck carelessly.

Sakura had been avoiding Sasuke since what happened in the backyard. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her racing heart beat, she knew her face was already a deep shade of umber. She turned her head so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see her blushing.

"Ano… O-Ohayo Sasuke." She said quietly before running down the stairs. She hated awkward moments or moments when there is a whole lot of tension in the air. Reaching the bottom floor she saw Tenten standing there, arms folded and a look of impatience on her face.

"There you are Sakura-chan!" she cried. "Come on! Everyone else has already left!" she said. Sakura nodded and grabbed her bag before running out the door with Tenten.

Meanwhile… Sasuke stared after the pink haired girl who ran off for the stairs. He scoffed and was about to walk down the stairs when he heard mumbling. Furrowing his eyebrows he listened harder. Screw this! I'll be late! With a growl Sasuke turned to where the sound was coming from.

Turning the knob and pushing Naruto's door open he saw the blonde-haired teen still sleeping. Half of his body was hanging off the mattress and he was completely tangled in the bed sheets.

"Ramen… Ramen… I love you… Ugh I am hungry." Sasuke grimaced and stepped over to where Naruto slept. Should he wake him? Sasuke contemplated this for a moment before sighing and figured to wake him.

"Hey, WAKE UP YOU MORON!" shouted Sasuke while punching Naruto in the face.

"AHHH!" Shouted Naruto as he was flung out of his bed by the force of Sasuke's punch. "Wh-What happened?" asked Naruto fully awake. He was rubbing his left cheek, which was a burning red. "It feels like someone punched me."

"I did you dobe." Said Sasuke.

"What was that for Teme!" shouted Naruto getting defensive all of a sudden. "I was having a wonderful dream about ramen!"

"Obviously you loser." Said Sasuke rolling his eyes, "School starts in twelve minutes you baka." Naruto's eyes went wide before they narrowed in suspicion.

"Sure, bastard. I bet this is all a prank! I bet in reality you just got up extra early and dressed in the school uniform then woke me up at four in the morning to play this prank on me. Ha! I am to smart for you Sasuke-bastard!" shouted Naruto giddily as he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to Naruto's window. Then he pulled the blinds open letting in the rays of the morning sun. Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked several times as he got adjusted to the sunlight.

"Wha-?" said Naruto in confusion.

"Yeah, now there's only eleven minutes until school starts thanks to you're long and un-needed explanation." Said Sasuke while shaking his head. Naruto's eyes grew big.

"SHIT!" he yelled before jumping up, only to fall down again because of how tangled he was in the sheets. "Damn it!" yelled Naruto spending a lot of time untangling himself from the covers. "Stupid alarm clock! Baka, baka, baka! Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Naruto slammed the door to the bathroom shut; suddenly a loud scream came from the bathroom. "SHANNARO!" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto came running back out eight minutes later with a crooked uniform on and messy hair. "Hurry up Teme!" shouted Naruto while grabbing his bag and running out the door. Sasuke was way ahead of him though.

The two gave each other a glare before they started to race. One moment Sasuke was in front and the next Naruto was. The school came in sight and there were a few people in groups wandering around. Probably lost, after all, it is the first day. Naruto looked over his shoulders and grinned when he didn't see Sasuke.

"Ha! Who's the loser now-?" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke already standing at the double doors to the school. Naruto growled, "How did he do that?" he mumbled while catching up to Sasuke.

"You run slow. You really are dead last aren't you Naruto." Said Sasuke staring at the panting blonde haired boy. Naruto gave Sasuke a glare.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" he shouted.

"No I didn't you loser. You're just slow." Said Sasuke before turning and walking down the halls. Naruto ran to catch up with him and they started walking side by side.

"Who is your homeroom teacher?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"Some Iruka guy."

"Awesome! You'll be in the same class as me!" shouted Naruto earning a groan from Sasuke. Just what he needed. A group of girls were giggling as they passed the two boys and gave the boys seductive looks. Sighing Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked past them like they were plain old white walls.

"Were those girls flirting with us? That has never happened to me in my life!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"They are just annoying girls who don't know how to act when they see a guy." Said Sasuke.

"It's like you've already experienced it Sasuke!" said Naruto. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare. "Wow! You really have! Did you have a fan club?" he asked. Sasuke snorted and ignored the question.

"Eh Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"Where is the classroom?" Sasuke froze in his steps and pulled out his schedule. Room 208.

"Let's try the second floor." Said Sasuke.

"Where are the stairs?"

"Just walk around until you see stairs." Said Sasuke. Naruto gave Sasuke a glare before sharpening his eyesight and looking around the school. After about three minutes Naruto frowned.

"We've already been here." He stated.

"You think." Replied Sasuke sarcastically.

"Shut up teme!" yelled Naruto. Two girls came up to them and smiled flirtatiously.

"Are you lost?" they asked. Sasuke scoffed and Naruto grinned widely.

"Yes!" said Naruto happily.

"What's your name?" they asked.

"None of your business." Said Sasuke giving the two girls an icy glare, but that seemed to only provoke them more. And on top of that Naruto didn't seem to notice the fact that Sasuke didn't want anyone to know his name.

"My name is Naruto!" said Naruto proudly pointing a thumb to his chest, "and that is Sasuke-teme the ice block bastard." Sasuke clenched his fists. He was ready to wring Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke is it." Purred one of the girls.

"We're not lost. Come on Naruto." Said Sasuke before forcefully grabbing Naruto and running down a random hallway.

"Jeez Sasuke-teme! They were going to help us!" shouted Naruto in frustration.

"Yeah, sure. Help us my ass." Said Sasuke.

"Are you two lost?" came a voice behind them. Sasuke growled, not another girl trying to hit on him! He spun around and came face to face with a woman with purple hair, a teacher.

"Yes!" cried Naruto. "Where's room 208?"

"Oh, that's on the second floor. Just walk down the hall until you find your number." She said.

"But where are the stairs?" asked Sasuke. The woman gave them a strange look.

"You guys look like you should be juniors or seniors yet you don't know where anything is? You must have just moved here." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Take a left at the end of this hall and go down the next hall. You should arrive at the entrance of the school. The office is next to the double doors and next to the office is the stairs."

"Arigatou." Said Sasuke in a monotone voice before grabbing Naruto and heading off. They finally approached their classroom door.

"Finally! I can't believe we didn't notice the stairs that were right there the entire time!" shouted Naruto. "Now we'll be late all because of you-" Naruto stopped when he opened the classroom door. There were people everywhere and there was no teacher. "What the-" He scratched his head before entering the classroom, then he grinned. "Cool! Hey Teme! We're not late!"

"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the classroom. Suddenly everything was quiet as everyone stared at the people who just entered the room. Then the room burst with a whole lot of whispers and giggles. Sasuke could hear little words here and there.

'_He's is so hott!'_

'_O-M-G!' _

'_I wonder what his name is.'_

'_Do you think he has a girlfriend?'_

'_Squeal!'_

Sasuke walked past ignoring all the comments.

'_He is so COOL!'_

Sasuke took a seat in an empty spot in the back. Naruto quickly followed him and took a seat on Sasuke's right. Girls were giving Sasuke seductive looks and tons of giggles were heard in attempts for Sasuke to look their direction.

"Where's Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"You're no help Teme."

"Aa." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Meanwhile…

"Who is that guy? He is so cute!" squealed a girl with short purple brownish hair. Ino perked up and grinned, this could get her very high in the social ladder if she knew this mysterious and hott guy.

"I know who he is." She said talking to the group of girls who sat in front of her. They turned on her digging for information.

"You know him?" the girl asked.

"Of course I do." Replied Ino grinning.

"Well if you know him go prove it by talking with him." She said. Ino smirked, piece of cake.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a loud voice. Sasuke opened one of his currently closed eyes to see a blonde haired woman waving at him. Great, he shared a class with Ino.

"Ino." Said Sasuke. The girl with purple hair had wide eyes at the fact that this guy knew the blonde girls name. She must really know him.

"Sasuke-kun, my friends here don't believe that I know you." Said Ino smirking. Sasuke gave her a weird look then sighed.

"Hn."

"Ino-pig quit telling everyone you know him just so you can get higher in the social ladder!" came another voice from across the room. He knew that voice! He turned and noticed a head of pink hair and smirked.

"Shut it forehead! I am just proving that I know him!" said Ino glaring at Sakura. She gave Ino a deathly glare back.

"You are so stuck up Ino!" cried Sakura. Ino frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Atleast I don't have an abnormally sized forehead and I am actually pretty!" cried Ino. Sakura frowned and clenched her teeth. Many men in the classroom had to disagree with Ino though since Sakura was in fact very beautiful.

Sakura was about to retort when a man with black hair stepped into the classroom. He looked around at the class and sighed.

"So you really do know Sasuke. That's his name right?" asked the girl in a whisper to Ino. Ino nodded and grinned. Success. "But I am guessing you also know that pink haired girl over there?" Ino frowned and growled.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"I don't like her. That's my first impression." Said the girl. Ino brightened and smirked.

"Neither do I! She is such a pain." Said Ino rolling her eyes. The girl let out a giggle then nodded her head.

"I am Ami." She said. Ino nodded her head.

"The name is Ino." She said happily. Ami nodded and turned back to the front of the class, but not before whispering something to Ino.

"That guy, Sasuke, is way hott. He will definitely be mine this year." Ino clenched her fists. Sasuke was totally hers! But she shrugged it off; she wanted to make friends here, right?

"Sorry I am late, I was helping freshman find their way around the school. I am your world history teacher, Iruka. This class will also be your homeroom this year." Started Iruka when the class settled a bit. Sasuke sighed and stifled a yawn, great, he was already bored.

"Uh, I have seating arrangements here." He said pulling out a sheet of paper. He scanned the paper and grinned. "Okay! This year I am putting you in groups of three. In those groups you will have projects and homework to do _together_ and this will be your permanent seats until, maybe a week before school gets out." Said Iruka. A few groaned while some just nodded anxious to find who they would be sitting next to.

"Let's see, everyone take your bags and stand on this side of the class." Said Iruka pointing to the left wall next to the big windows. "When I call your name I will point to your seat and that will be where you will sit for the rest of the year."

There were sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and grunts of people picking up their heavy books. Finally the whole class was standing next to the wall. Sasuke stood in the corner, which was bad since a ton of girls ended up surrounding him. Sasuke clenched his teeth and gave all of them death glares.

"Sasuke-kun! Is that your name? You are so hott!" squealed a girl. Stupid Ino for yelling out his name! Iruka started calling the names from the seats at the very back of the room.

"Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji." Said Iruka pointing to three of the seats in the back next to the window. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and Ino looked disappointed, probably because she wasn't with Sasuke. The one named Chouji seemed to not even care while he was munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Naruto!" he called pointing to a table three seats from the window and in front of where Shikamaru sat. Naruto smirked and jumped up before walking to his seat.

"Sakura!" he pointed to the second table next to the window. Sakura calmly got her bag and went to sit next to Naruto who greeted her happily.

"Woman! Please stay somewhere else! You're blocking this desk!" shouted Iruka to the swarm of the many girls. They moved away disappointedly. "Sasuke!"

"WHAAT!" came screams of protests.

"How could you do that Iruka-sensei?"

"Why did you pick that ugly pink haired bitch over me!"

"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" and the whining never stopped.

Sasuke cocked a brow when he saw he would sit next to Sakura and Naruto. With a sigh he took his seat next to Sakura and stared out of the window.

Sakura suddenly felt the many glares she was earning from the entire woman. With a frown she shrugged it off, which was very hard to do. She sighed, why did Iruka sensei put her with the one man she was trying to avoid until she got her self-confidence up?

"Shino, Hinata, Kiba." Said Iruka pointing to three more seats. Kiba still held his dog with him and for some reason they let him keep the dog in school! Sakura couldn't figure out how Kiba did that.

The girl named Hinata seemed like a very shy person. She was always looking around and fidgeting with her hands, and when she saw Naruto Sakura saw a tint of pink in her cheeks. Sakura smiled.

Iruka did the rest of the classes groups before heading behind his desk to look around at his class. With a sigh he smiled and gave a slight nod.

"This will be your seating arrangement for a very long time, so you better get used to it…" Sakura drooped her head as she watched Iruka's mouth open and close. It was like she was deaf or something. Suddenly her world went white.

She saw Sasuke standing there… with another girl. He was smiling and playing with her hair. He said something in her ear that made the girl giggle.

Sakura didn't know why he couldn't see her, she was standing right there witnessing the whole thing. And for some reason, Sakura felt a huge wave of rage overcome her. Her emotions were mixed with jealousy and anger.

"N-Nani!" she cried staring at the two in disbelief. "Ano…"

Suddenly Sasuke turned and stared at her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She blinked her eyes and her world went white yet again. When she opened them she found herself staring at the desk set in front of her. She blinked a few times and knitted her brows in confusion.

That's when she heard the laughter. Everyone in the class was staring at her and laughing. Cocking her head she finally realized. She was asleep.

"Ano… ha. Ha." She said giving a small smile; a huge blush was planted on her face from what she had just seen in her dream.

"Sakura! This is your first day and already you're sleeping!" shouted Iruka.

"Gomen." Came Sakura's soft reply. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Since it's the first day I'll let it go, but next time you won't be as lucky." He said in a stern voice.

"H-Hai." She said, though part of her mind was still focused on that dream. Why would she be dreaming about that? She sighed and shook her head.

"You can continue what we just read Ms. Haruno." Said Iruka as he held up a book. Sakura blinked completely stunned then blushed again.

"Ano…" she said quietly, thankfully Naruto was there sitting beside her.

"Line eight page 210." He whispered while still looking at his book. Sakura gave the smallest of smiles and searched for the line he was referring to.

**.:A New Life:.**

Sakura was still confused as she walked to Kakashi's class, why had she been dreaming about Sasuke with another girl? That was crazy. She didn't like Sasuke, she never will.

**Denial. Always the biggest problem when it comes to love.** Sighed a voice. Sakura groaned and shook her head.

'_What are you doing here? I'm at school!' _

**And school is a reason for me not to be here because…?**

'_Because I am trying to learn and I don't want to be spacing out, that already happened during first period!'_

**Aa, speaking of what happened during first period, wasn't that some dream huh. I mean, imagine what would happen if that was real!**

'_I honestly wouldn't give a damn.'_

**Like I said, denial is always the biggest problem when you're in love.**

'_What do you know anyway?'_

**As much as you do.**

"Woohoo? Anyone home?" came a voice. Sakura blinked and stared straight into sapphire blue eyes. "Wow Sakura-chan, you've been spacing a lot today! Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"I did it's just that something is on my mind." She replied with a smile.

"Aa, say Sakura-chan. Maybe after school we can head over to Ichiraku, help get your mind off of things. You know, kind of like… a date?" asked Naruto in a hesitant voice. Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Sure, but I wouldn't consider it as a date." Said Sakura.

"Yeah! Okay! Great! I'll meet you at the sign after school. We can head home once we get something from Ichiraku!" shouted Naruto happily. Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto walk off happily.

"A date with the dobe? Who would've thought." Came a deep voice behind Sakura. Sakura twirled around and came face to face with Sasuke. She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura in surprise.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked, Sakura blinked a few times before grinning.

"N-No one. Ano, how is your first day so far?" asked Sakura, she couldn't help but notice how he was so unemotional and cool.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an 'it's great Sakura!'" said Sakura sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, we'll be late to class, the dobe is probably already seated." Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and made he way through the crowd with Sasuke just in front of her. Sakura suddenly felt more comfortable around him.

**.:A New Life:.**

Now back to the beginning of the day when Tenten arrived at school.

Panting heavily Tenten leaned against the school gate and gave a small laugh.

"It's our first day and we're already all sweaty." Said Sakura. Tenten nodded and sighed. "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Uh… Someone named Gai." Replied Tenten as she glanced at her schedule.

"You're a whole grade older then me so obviously we don't have classes together." said Sakura in disappointment.

"Um, not true. You see, I have a huge problem with math so I am going into a class that is mixed with juniors and seniors." Said Tenten.

"Really? I'm pretty good at math." Said Sakura. Tenten nodded.

"Who do you have?"

"Asuma." Tenten grinned.

"What period?"

"Fifth." Said Sakura.

"Great! So we have one class together!" cried Tenten happily. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Do you have PE this year?" asked Sakura. Tenten shook her head.

"I finished PE at my old school, plus my extra curricular was sports so I passed PE easily." Said Tenten. Sakura sighed.

"I have someone named Anko for my PE teacher during third."

"Ha, have fun. My third is Kurenai." Replied Tenten. Sakura smiled at Tenten and took a look at her watch, which currently said it was five minutes before school started.

"Hey Tenten, I have to go, who knows how long it will take me to find my class." Said Sakura. Tenten nodded her head.

"Same here. I'll meet you after lunch, okay?" Sakura nodded her head and waved before running into the building. Sighing Tenten looked at her surroundings before following Sakura into the building.

"Gai, room 307, okay then…" said Tenten cocking her head a bit. Sighing she went to the office where a huge line of giddy freshman stood chattering excitedly and all smiles. Tenten rolled her eyes; she never did like the incoming freshman at the beginning of the year. Only until the middle of the year when the freshman started settling in the school did she start somewhat liking them.

Finally she came to the front of the line, leaning against the counter she saw a young woman behind the counter staring at her happily.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, Tenten grinded her teeth for a second out of nervousness before speaking up.

"Where is Gai-sensei's class, room 307? I just moved here so I don't really know where everything is yet." Said Tenten.

"Well this is a pretty big school." Replied the woman. "Third floor, right side is even numbers and left side is odd numbers. Just continue down that hall until you see room 307." Tenten nodded before heading up the stairs.

She was a senior now, joy. What she really didn't look forward to was prom, no one would ask her. She was sure of it. Sighing her head drooped in disappointment at the thought. She opened the classroom door and her eyes widened at the sight.

There stood a man with an unusually weird bowl haircut and eyebrows the thickest she had ever seen! And to top it all off he was wearing a jumpsuit, a green jumpsuit. Who even wears that stuff these days?

Tenten must have been gaping without realizing it because a second later he stared at her and gave a huge smile at her, teeth gleaming and everything. He even did a thumb up, was this her teacher?

"Hello there! Glad you can make it to this class for youth! This generation is very important! Adolescence is the future!" Tenten sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah. Sure, whatever." Said Tenten as she closed the sliding door behind her. This seriously could not be her teacher.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Tenten," replied Tenten.

"Ah yes. You shall sit in the back next to Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee! Lucky you!" said Gai happily. Tenten gave him a weird look before turning around to face the back.

"They aren't here yet but you can take a seat at the second table from the window in the back over there." said Gai. Tenten nodded and sat down. Laying her head against the table she thought about how this year would go.

'_Let's see, Sakura and I will hang out a lot. I will be a total loser in my senior year because I don't know anyone. I won't have a boyfriend, (Not that I care in the least) people will try to tease me but if they do I'll beat the shit out of them…'_ Tenten continued her thoughts for a while until her mind started trailing off. Suddenly something clicked in her head.

'_Neji Hyuuga? Isn't that the guy I met… oh my gosh. What am I going to do? Wait, why am I panicking? I barely even know the guy! Chill out Tenten.'_ Tenten breathed out slowly and closed her eyes.

But when she opened them again her jaw dropped. There he was, he looked so hott in his uniform. She couldn't believe it. He left the jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, while the tie was neatly wrapped around his neck.

In her opinion, Neji was definitely hotter then Sasuke any day. Of course that was her opinion. She saw him look at her and her face heated up just a bit so she turned and looked out the window to preoccupy herself.

She heard someone taking footsteps toward her then she saw him reaching for the chair of the desk next to the window. Tenten's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands.

"You're that girl I met a few weeks ago, ne?" His voice was so deep. Tenten turned toward him, so he remembered.

"Hai." Replied Tenten. Neji smirked and gave a slight nod.

"Liking the place so far?" he asked. Tenten nodded.

"With the exception of this teacher…" said Tenten. Neji smirked again. Tenten grinned. Then another voice popped in.

"Gai-Sensei!" came a loud voice as the sound of the sliding door was heard.

"Lee!" shouted Gai.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!" They came running up to each other, with tears, smiles, and all. The moment they embraced there was a sunset at a beach. Okay, not. But in their imagination there would be.

Tenten seat dropped, this class was crazy.

"It has been a whole summer sensei!" cried Lee. Neji rolled her eyes.

"Ah, how wonderful youth is. Quickly now, take your seat next to Tenten and Neji, Lee." Said Gai. Lee bowed respectively before walking up to Neji and Tenten.

"Hello! I haven't seen you before! I am Rock Lee!" said Lee proudly. Tenten slowly nodded her head.

"Tenten." She responded. Lee smiled. Tenten swore that if this were a public school Lee would be wearing the exact same jumpsuit Gai was wearing right now. Due to how they both seemed to have that bowl shaped haircut and thick eyebrows.

"You are very beautiful!" exclaimed Lee, Tenten's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Ano… Arigatou." Replied Tenten.

"Ohayo class!" shouted Gai, "This will be your homeroom…" blah blah blah. First day of school was always boring when the teachers started their huge lecture on rules and such.

Sighing she looked at her class, few guys were cute. Neji was hott though. Tenten grinned when she thought that. Then she noticed a whole bunch of girls giving her evil eyes. What did she do?

Tenten gave a questioning look back to every girl who glared at her. One pointed to the seat to her and turned in frustration while folding her arms. Tenten saw Neji paying attention to every word Gai was speaking. What was this guy, a huge celebrity or something?

When class got out Tenten was quick to move away from Neji. She hid a blush when their hands brushed which sent shivers up her spine. If he noticed he didn't show it. Heading out the classroom she noticed a group of seniors crowding the hall. They all turned and looked at her and glared.

"Okay, just to set things straight newbie." Said a blonde girl as she walked up to Tenten. Tenten cocked her head in confusion. "Neji is off limits. As in, mine."

"And you are his girlfriend?" the blonde sighed and gave a small smile.

"How I wish." She whispered dreamily but then shook it off. "Okay listen. Neji is off limits to you."

"And I have to listen to you because?" asked Tenten. The blonde gave an exasperated sigh and flipped her hair.

"Because I am the current president of his fan club!" she said in a menacing voice. Tenten blinked before breaking up into laughter.

"He has a fan club? You're joking, right? Wow, I don't even like Neji so why are you saying this?"

"Because you got the opportunity to sit next to him in class, and if you try anything funny your dead." This girl was not joking. She was dead serious. The look on her face as well as the others proved it.

"Don't worry, I don't even like him." Said Tenten in a carefree way while waving her hand away.

"You better not!" shrieked the girl. "He belongs to me!"

"Does he even like you? Better yet does he even know you?" the girl blinked and gave a frustrated yell. "And also, why are you talking like he's an object to be owned. Everyone is their own person you know."

"How dare you!" shrieked the girl while slapping Tenten's face.

She expected to hear and feel the sound of a hand connecting rather hardly with her cheek but surprisingly it never came. Tenten let out a breath before looking up only to see the blonde girl staring wide-eyed at Neji.

He was grasping her wrist and had a slight frown on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a deep voice. The blonde girl sighed dreamily, obviously happy that Neji was touching her wrist.

"Just telling the new senior around here to not try anything funny. You know, just telling her the rules." Said the girl confidently.

"Hn." He said letting go of the girl's wrist. "I don't think you needed to add a slap."

"Ano…" the girl was at a loss of words at the moment.

"Come on." Said Neji as his pale eyes caught Tenten's hazel ones. Tenten frowned but nodded nonetheless. Tenten followed Neji out of the crowd of girls and when they were clear she let out a sigh.

"I could have handled that you know." Said Tenten unhappily.

"Didn't look like it." Replied Neji. Tenten made a disgruntled noise and drooped her head. "Arigatou."

Tenten's head shot up. Did Neji Hyuuga just thank her? She barely even knew him.

"Nani…" said Tenten in confusion. Neji grinned.

"Arigatou. You referred to me as not being an object but a person, that's a first among the woman population here at Leaf High." Said Neji. Tenten was surprised but grinned.

"You're welcome." She said, Neji nodded.

"Where's your next class." Asked Neji.

"Room 111, why?" asked Tenten.

"I'll walk with you, that's my next class too." said Neji in a monotone voice. Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou Neji-san." Neji just nodded and didn't look at her. Tenten couldn't help but notice how shiny his hair was and how interesting those pale eyes of his were. Then she also noticed something else. She was earning herself many enemies.

'_Aw c'mon! I just get here and already I have a ton of people who want to kill me just because I am walking beside some guy!'_ she thought in frustration as another girl passed and gave her a serious death glare.

"Neji-kun!" came a loud voice. "Neji-kun why won't you walk with me!" Neji groaned and shook his head.

'_Good thing the class is just down this hall.'_ Thought Neji as he heard fast footsteps behind him. He saw Tenten look over nervously and smirked.

"Come here." He said grabbing her hand and shoving her into the classroom.

**.:A New Life:.**

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun! Over here!"

"Sasuke-kun! I think you're hott! Please go out with me."

"Sasuke-kun Aishiteru!"

"Taisetsu!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to sit under a tree. He took a seat and the girls suddenly got quiet. Then they rushed over to him. Thankfully Sasuke was pretty fast. He ran back into the building faster then lightning, leaving his lunch under the trees where the fans now surrounded.

"Where is he?" they asked in confusion.

Sasuke decided to go to the roof, he heard a teacher talking about how they should get a fence up there because some students have found out about it and have been hanging around up there.

Deciding that the stairs would eventually lead to the top he started climbing. He found a red door on the last floor at the end of the hall and pushed it open. It was a pretty heavy door but he pushed it open with ease.

Stepping outside the sunlight blinded him for a second before his eyes readjusted. He blinked a few times and noticed that he wasn't the only one up there. He frowned and his brows knitted.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man who was sitting at the edge with one of his legs hanging over.

"Why should I tell you." Asked Sasuke in a monotone voice. The man smirked.

"Because I was here first." He said. "What is your name?"

"I will tell you my name when you say yours first." Sasuke replied. The man stifled a little laugh before standing up and turning around. Sasuke cocked his eyebrows.

"You are a smart one." He said. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Hn." Sasuke noticed how pale his eyes were. Unusual. "Sasuke." Replied Sasuke.

"Last name?" asked Neji. Sasuke frowned and his brows knitted, he grinded his teeth and clenched his fists before telling Neji the answer.

"Uchiha." He said. No one knew that, he never used or told anyone his last name. That was the name of his dead clan. No one ever called his last name knowing that he was an orphan. Then Sasuke realized all the people he currently lived with didn't have a last name. And if they did they didn't say anything.

"Hn, a Uchiha ay? I thought they were all dead, apparently not. You must be one of those that live in the old three-story house." Sasuke cocked a brow. How did this guy know of the Uchiha clan?

"Hn."

"Well Uchiha." Said Neji as the school bell was heard throughout the campus.

"Hyuuga." Replied Sasuke with coldness evident in his voice.

"We will meet again." Said Neji as he walked off of the roof and through the door.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed and turned to look to the courtyard where people were throwing away their trash. He spotted Sakura and Naruto talking, both had a serious look on their features. He then glared down as he saw a couple laughing and giving a kiss. No one knew what it was to suffer, not the way he had. Turning around disgusted he left the roof and put on his blank façade.

He thought of Sakura when he saw the two couples and remembered what had happened weeks before school. He frowned, what made him do that? Dumb hormones. Then he thought about the last names. He absolutely hated admitting he was an Uchiha that was related to the great assassin Itachi. His (1) Ani, though he would never say that.

One day Sasuke will kill Itachi; he clenched his fists in determination, somehow.

Scoffing he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way down the stairs to his next class.

**(A/N Neji was there same reason as Sasuke, to get away from fan girls and to be alone and think)**

**.:A New Life:.**

"Sasuke! Wait up!" came a voice behind him as he made his way across the street to leave the school grounds. Sasuke looked behind him and noticed the pink haired girl smiling at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?" he asked in an emotionless tone. Sakura nodded her head.

"We were going to meet each other there, but I wanted to ask you something. Sasuke cocked his brows.

"Hn… (2) Nan desu ka?" asked Sasuke in an exasperated voice.

"Want to come with us? I mean, me and Naruto." Sasuke frowned.

"(3) Doushite?" he asked. Sakura smiled.

"Well you know how we are all in that group during first with Iruka and second with Kakashi? Well we could get come work done since we have to do that homework." Said Sakura. "Who gives homework on the first day too?" she asked to herself.

"Apparently Kakashi does." Stated Sasuke. "Fine." He was only going for his grade, yeah, right. He wasn't going because he wanted to keep an eye on Sakura while she was with Naruto, not at all. Sure.

"Yay! Arigatou Sasuke!" said Sakura happily.

"Hn."

When they reached Ichiraku they spotted Naruto already done with five bowls. Sasuke growled.

"(4) Kore wa ikura desu ka?" he asked in frustration.

"No worries Sasuke!" said Naruto happily as he slurped up a fourth bowl.

"I am not paying for that." Muttered Sasuke. Sakura smiled and put her bag down while pulling out a big book.

"Okay so we just need to get this worksheet done." Said Sakura, Sasuke frowned.

"You brought me here to do a simple worksheet?" asked Sasuke. Sakura shook her head.

"It's actually a packet. Besides, we're a group." Said Sakura with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to Naruto. She seemed to have put what happened between them a few weeks ago in the past. He was relieved that she was opening up more to him, it was like that never happened.

They sat together at Ichiraku, Sakura always hitting Naruto in the head when he said something stupid and Naruto and Sasuke getting into little arguments about the answer. Finally four hours later, six fifteen, they finished the big packet.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh; her brain was throbbing from all that work. That was a huge packet Kakashi had given them. Picking up her bag she stood up to look at the two boys who were currently in a glaring contest. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Baka! When will you two ever stop?" asked Sakura exasperated.

"When I win! Believe it!" shouted Naruto breaking eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and looked away.

"Dobe, not even in your dreams." He said in monotone.

"Want a bet?" shouted Naruto while slamming the table.

"Hn." Said Sasuke uncaring as to what Naruto would do.

"Let's just go already." Said Sakura while dragging Naruto away from Sasuke.

"See ya tomorrow old man!" shouted Naruto to the person behind the countertop. Naruto laid down some cash for the ramen bowls he had before leaving the place. Sasuke stepped outside when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke! Come on!" shouted Sakura.

"I just remembered I forgot to do something, I'll meet you at the house." Said Sasuke as he headed in the opposite direction. Sakura cocked her head a bit disappointed but Naruto told her not to worry as they began their walk home.

Meanwhile Sasuke followed the shadow of the person to a dead end. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the figure stop.

"You can come out, I know you're there." said the voice. Sasuke frowned and glared at the figure before stepping out into the moonlight. "If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. You're pretty hott." Drawled the voice. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You shall find out soon enough, but we need a new recruit." Said the girl. Sasuke couldn't see her face and he knitted his brows in confusion. She was wearing all black and a black mask.

"What do you mean recruit?" he asked.

"Akatsuki is to powerful for us to take on just yet. I know about your clan, and how you want revenge." Sasuke's eyes widened. They wanted to take on Akatsuki? That was the group Itachi was in. This could be his chance!

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Come to the old warehouse at the pier exactly at midnight. Don't bring anyone with you." Said the girl before she jumped up at amazing height and disappeared. Sasuke growled and turned to get back home. Should he go? It could be a trap.

**.:A New Life:.**

He had thought about if it was a trap for a while and decided that if it has to do with killing Akatsuki, or Itachi, then he would go. Eleven forty five. That was the number that was glowing in green on his clock. Sasuke stepped over to his window and pushed it open. Climbing down the tree with ease he landed soundlessly on the lush grass.

Meanwhile Naruto wasn't able to sleep.

What was wrong with Teme? Something must have happened when they separated at the Ichiraku bar. But what was it. When Sasuke got home he was all quiet and headed straight up to his room. He didn't even have dinner! Of course he did already eat at Ichiraku but still!

Naruto got out of bed and opened the door with a slight creak. He stepped across the ground and gently opened the door to Sasuke's room.

Walking over to his bed Naruto smirked. He will just rummage through Sasuke's things without waking the teme up. But that was when he realized something. Sasuke wasn't in his bed. He saw the open window and rushed over to it just in time to see Sasuke turn a corner.

Naruto smirked. "Fun." He mumbled before grabbing a tree branch and getting down with as much ease as Sasuke. Reaching the ground he sprinted for where Sasuke was headed and quietly followed him all the way to the pier.

He saw Sasuke talking to a girl. Sasuke? No way. The girl had blonde hair and was wearing all black. Sasuke seemed to nod at whatever she was saying, and then she led him into the warehouse. Naruto peeked through the door and saw an elevator come up.

"Shit." He mumbled. He sprinted as fast as he could for the elevators, which were currently closing. The girl had a stunned look on her face and Sasuke had a glare placed on his features.

Naruto reached the elevator and forced the doors open as he gasped for breath.

"Teme!" shouted Naruto after a few pants. The girl cocked her head and stifled a laugh. The boy was still in his pajamas; he even had a cute little hat on his head! Apparently he didn't seem to notice. Sasuke let out a growl as Naruto stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

The blonde girl sighed and punched in some numbers into a number pad that had popped out. That went back in and a keyboard came out. She typed something in and the keyboard went in. The elevator jolted into movement and started heading down.

"What are you doing here you moron." Said Sasuke as he clenched his fists in anger. "Were you trying to follow me?"

"What do you think you're doing here you bastard!" countered Naruto. Sasuke scoffed and the blonde girl shook her head.

"No matter." She said. "He is here he might as well become one of us." Sasuke's frown deepened and Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"Nani? Nani?" asked Naruto as he slowly started freaking out.

"Quit it you dobe. It's my first time and I'm not freaking out you moron." Said Sasuke in his usual monotone voice.

"Well that's you. The human ice block." Naruto growled and gave Sasuke a cold glare, which Sasuke returned.

The elevator stopped and the blonde girl laid her hand against a hand scanner. Then her right eye got scanned and the doors opened revealing a big room with some tables and plants. There was a fountain in the middle and a bar/food place off to the side.

There were a few people inside having a drink but none of them even looked over at the three. The girl walked down the steps away from the elevator and over to a shut door on the opposite side of the room.

"Wow." Said Naruto.

"Hn."

The girl took out a card and swiped it through a slot next to the door. It slid open and she started down the hallway.

"Come on!" she called to the two boys. They stayed behind her. A few people passed them and there were many other rooms. Finally she came to an opening, like a indoor courtyard or something. Opening a door on the opposite wall with the same car she stepped into the room.

There were a bunch of huge computers there. Like a computer room, it was a bit dark with a little light. The rest of the light came from the giant screens of all the computers in the room.

"Uchiha." Said a cold voice near a huge computer inserted in the wall. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. They knew each other?

"Hyuuga." Said Sasuke in an icy tone. Though Sasuke didn't show it he was surprised to even see Neji there. There was another girl there who looked up and jumped.

"Whoa! Hinata, you're here too? Cool!" shouted Naruto. Hinata slightly blushed.

"N-Naruto." She stuttered. Neji looked at Hinata then gave Naruto a cold glare before turning back to his own computer.

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde girl.

"Just looking up the pinpoints of Akatsuki." Said Neji. Sasuke stiffened.

"Okay." Said the blonde before turning to face Naruto and Sasuke. "Only Sasuke was supposed to come but I guess since you're here…" she trailed off for a second. "What is your name?"

"Naruto!" said Naruto happily; he was obviously getting excited from all the high the stuff that was in the place.

"Last?" she asked. Naruto froze and looked at the ground.

"Uh… Uzumaki." He said with a large smile. "Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" Sasuke cocked a brow, so his last name was Uzumaki.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke suddenly. Naruto frowned but then nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, right. My name is Temari. Welcome to the organization Double A." she said. "Come on, someone wants to see you."

"I'll take them." Said a cold voice. Temari froze.

"G-Gaara." She said. "Uh, okay. Gaara, this is-"

"I know, Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Sasuke glared at the boy. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was a vibrant red, there was a cold aura around him.

"Hey, hey! Do you know me?" asked Naruto. Gaara didn't even look at Naruto and just brushed past.

"Follow me." He said. Naruto frowned and clenched his fists. Jeez, everyone already knew Sasuke-teme! What about him? He was stronger then Sasuke any day. They went down another elevator and many halls until they came to a metal door. As they approached a metal door Gaara stepped back.

"He wants to talk to you first before you go anywhere else." Said Gaara before turning and leaving.

"Wait! How will we find our way back?" asked Naruto desperately. It was too late though. Gaara had already disappeared. Naruto sighed and Sasuke knocked on the door.

It slid open and the two looked on. Naruto had a look of confusion and disbelief while Sasuke just stared on with a serious expression.

"What? Does everyone work here?" asked Naruto. Sasuke gave him a glare that said Shut up.

"Didn't expect to see you here Naruto." Said the man. "Only thought I asked for Sasuke, but the more the better."

"Kakashi."

**.:A New Life:.**

**Sorry it's taking me forever, I have two other stories to update and I am trying to do them all at the same time. :P Wow, this story was 37 pages! Can you believe it? The longest chapter I have ever written! Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

**If you have any questions ask me and I'll answer them in the next chapter, please remember to REVIEW, thanks. Also more Inner Sakura next chapter, Yay! Inner Sakura rocks! In my opinion. **

**I am not doing the dream thing in this chapter. That will be the next chapter though. Also I know there isn't much Sasuke and Sakura, Tenten and Neji, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, yet. But there will be soon! Promise!**

**1 Elder Brother**

**2 What is it**

**3 Why**

**4 How much is this**

**REVIEW :)**


	5. New Recruits

**Yay! Thank you soo much for all of your reviews and support! I loved reading all of your reviews. Thank you so much. Also I am so sorry for taking so long! My family came to visit and then I got sick and now I am starting school again:P Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. :)**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Inner Sakura**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, etc. **

**Chapter Five: New Recruits**

"Didn't expect to see you here Naruto." Said the man. "Only thought I asked for Sasuke, but the more the better."

"Kakashi?" asked Naruto in disbelief. Sasuke was just as stunned. "What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Kakashi had a mask covering his mouth and a forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Well let me explain. This is a place where we basically try to stop Akatsuki, the rival, and assassinate those who know too much." Stated Kakashi while folding his hands on top of his desk.

"Yeah but why are you here?" asked Naruto again.

"Aren't you more interested in why _you_ are here Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Naruto sighed in defeat knowing that he would never get an answer out of Kakashi. But Kakashi was right, he was curious in why he was there. Or rather, why Sasuke was there since it was Sasuke they wanted in the first place.

"This is an organization called Vortex, though our nickname is Double A for reasons you don't need to know." Said Kakashi. Naruto scratched his head.

"Hn."

"I assume you are wondering what your part in all of this is?" asked Kakashi while lifting an eyebrow. Sasuke didn't reply being himself while Naruto's eyes grew big.

"We need more recruits, good recruits. Those who already know how to fight, those who we know can get the job done without hesitation." He was dead serious. Naruto didn't want to know what kind of job would be done without hesitation.

"That's why I called on Temari to fetch Sasuke here." Said Kakashi waving a hand at the stoic boy.

"Hn." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in serious thought.

"I knew I could count on Sasuke because this organization knows everything about everyone except for our enemies in who we have a difficult time gaining info on." Said Kakashi. "We know many things about Sasuke." Said Kakashi. Sasuke stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"What's that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I believe some things are better left unsaid." Said Kakashi. "Moving on! These are you're cards." Said Kakashi as a card popped out of a slot from Kakashi's desk. There was a white stripe on it with a black background. It looked like Temari's only her stripe was purple. Kakashi hit the side of the desk and another card came out.

"You both are just beginners so you get the white stripe." Stated Kakashi handing the two boys their card. Sasuke had his initials in the top left hand corner while Naruto had his in the top left hand corner. But the initials were barely understandable.

"Cool!" mused Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke carelessly shoved it in his back pocket.

"It allows you to get in all those metal doors out there. Only private rooms or offices like this room you can't get in with that card. You have to have a special one. You both get your own rooms and those cards will allow you access in them since their custom made and can get into your room. Your room will act as your office as well."

Naruto scratched his head, how confusing.

"Now I will explain the stripes. White means newcomer or beginner." Started Kakashi. "Pink is the first level. Red is the second level while yellow is the third. Then green and blue, purple, brown, and finally a solid black card are the highest position." Said Kakashi.

"Aww man! We're only on the white." Whined Naruto.

"So how do we get black?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple really. Basically, you must be able to deal with S-Class Jounin. Like Gaara whom I assume you have met. He could take out everyone without getting a scratch on himself." Said Kakashi with a wide smile. Sasuke made a 'Pfft' sound while Naruto gaped.

"B-But-" Naruto was cut off by the white haired man.

"Also you must update your card every day by six or else it won't work on opening the doors or the elevator or anything." Said Kakashi. "In case an enemy stole the card, for security reasons. You will be called on for missions like guarding, escorting, etc. And other times for killing and getting information."

"What? K-Kill!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi just ignored him though.

"I called on Shino to show you around but he isn't here yet." Said Kakashi. Suddenly there was a knock against the metal bulletproof door and Kakashi grinned. "That must be him now."

Kakashi looked at a screen behind him that showed one black haired guy with his mouth covered by his jacket. Kakashi swiftly pushed a button on his desk and the doors slid open.

"Hn." Greeted Shino.

"Hey! You're that guy in my homeroom!" shouted Naruto pointing to the man. Shino froze and Naruto couldn't tell if Shino thought he was weird or was even paying the slightest attention to him.

"I thought I was only showing Sasuke-san around." Stated Shino in a monotone voice.

"You were but this hyperactive blonde followed Sasuke here." Said Kakashi. "Might as well make good use of him."

"Hey! For your information I'm better then Sasuke at everything!" shouted Naruto defensively.

"Moron, you're dead last." Stated Sasuke giving a side-glance to Naruto while stuffing his hands into his pockets. Naruto pouted and folded his arms while narrowing his eyes.

"Hurry now." Said Shino stepping out of Kakashi's room. Sasuke and Naruto obediently followed without a word. They walked down the hall in silence since Shino and Sasuke weren't really the talking type. Naruto was craving a huge bowl of ramen at the moment.

"This is where we train and spar." Said Shino stopping at yet another bulletproof metal door, only it wasn't a single door like Kakashi's, it was double doors. Shino swiftly took out a card that looked just like the one Temari had only a different color stripe. He had a red color meaning he was first level Genin.

The doors opened and revealed the one and only Hyuuga Neji training with a man Sasuke didn't recognize. The two were sparring at a fast rate. The other man wore a green jumpsuit and had an odd bowl shaped haircut.

"Neji! Today is the day that I, Rock Lee, shall defeat you!" shouted the guy named Rock Lee before charging at a fast pace. Sasuke's eyes widened, this guy was fast, and he was like a blur! And somehow Neji could keep up with him. Sasuke let out a disgruntled groan and folded his arms as he watched the two go at it.

Lee charged at Neji and aimed a punch at his face, which Neji easily dodged, Neji grabbed lees arm and twisted it as Lee threw a punch, which Neji dodged.

"Leaf Great Whirlwind!" shouted Lee before kicking Neji successfully back. Neji flipped and landed on his feet. Neji ran towards Lee and did a palm thrust at him. Lee flew back and collided with the floor.

"Byakugan!" shouted Neji.

"Eternal Chaotic Dance!" Shouted Lee. He launched Neji in the air then jumped up and started attacking him at a fast pace. Then Lee slammed Neji back on the ground. Recovering rather quickly Neji raced toward Lee and as Lee flipped himself back to standing position. Neji reached Lee and did the eight Gates Bombardment. Closing the eight gates.

Lee fell and Neji punched Lee into the air and did a spinning kick sending lee to the opposite side of the large room. Lee slowly stood up and gave Neji a glare breathing heavily.

"Come on." Said Shino to Sasuke and Naruto. The double doors closed as the two followed Shino down the hall.

"I assume you saw the area where there's tables in the front when you first entered." Said Shino.

"Hai." Replied Sasuke.

"That's where you go if you want to discuss missions or have something to eat or drink." Said Shino in a monotone voice.

"Do they have ramen?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"No." stated Shino. Naruto's face fell. They went through where everything is, they had two computer rooms, tons of offices, a couple rooms where you could sit and relax, even a spa. They had three training rooms and two courses where you choose your difficulty level and more.

"This is your personal rooms or offices. Only your card can open the doors." Said Shino. Naruto happily went over to his room and quickly slid the card through. The door slid open and Naruto stepped in.

"Better then my room." Said Naruto. "Oh cool!" shouted Naruto as he ran for the full sized bed with orange comforters. He jumped on the bed and looked at the objects that lay on top of it.

An orange and white laptop and a silver flip phone. Naruto looked in awe as he looked at the stuff his cell could do. Sasuke's room was blue sheets and a black desk. He had a black laptop and a blue flip phone, which he just stuffed in his back pocket.

"Hey Shino." Said Sasuke stepping out of his room. Shino tilted his head a bit signaling he was listening. "How did you get all this for Naruto when you didn't even know he was coming? He even got a custom made card when they just found out he was here." Said Sasuke.

"Aa, we have our ways." Said Shino stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Hn."

"Aw cool! Sasuke look at this! It has solitaire!" shouted Naruto from inside his bedroom. Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"I bet Kiba would be so jealous of me right now!" shouted Naruto.

"No!" Said Shino suddenly. Naruto stepped out of his room and gave Shino a quizzical look. "You can't tell anyone of this place. Not a single soul. Never trust anyone but yourself." Said Shino in a cold tone. Naruto blinked and sighed.

"But-"

"No." said Shino.

"Just listen to him dobe." Said Sasuke in an exasperated voice. Naruto groaned and folded his arms.

"Hey Teme! Do you think they'll have cars for us too?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"Yes. But they are only for use on missions." Said Shino.

"Oh." Said Naruto. They continued their tour of the place and by the time they were done it was three in the morning. They stopped in front of Kakashi's office and Shino left them staring at the door. It opened and the two stepped in.

"You can't tell anyone of this place. Not even your best of friends."

"Hai." Said Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Are you sure Naruto?" said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Who's the head of this place?" asked Naruto.

"Why, Tsunade is." Blink.

"WHAT! THE OLD HAG?" shouted Naruto in disbelief. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yes Naruto, the… old hag." Naruto sighed.

"Does everyone in the school work here?" asked Naruto.

"No. Temari, you saw her? She's too old to go to school, and Kankuro and Gaara go to Sand High but come here at night." Said Kakashi. "Now let me tell you one more thing before you head back to your house. Sasuke was supposed to be under my rule but since you are here Naruto you both will be my students." Naruto blinked.

"We already are your students Kakashi." Said Naruto.

"Baka." Muttered Sasuke. Hitting Naruto on the head.

"OW! Teme!" shouted Naruto giving Sasuke a death glare. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"You will both meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at five sharp." Said Kakashi before rushing them out of the room. Naruto sighed. He was dead tired.

"Sasuke, I-I n-need…" Naruto said trying to keep his eyes open. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Ramen." Finished Naruto. Sasuke frowned and walked off leaving Naruto behind. "W-Wait!"

**XxX**

Her locks of hair were clumped together dripping wet as she stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel and nothing else. Her bare feet left wet trails on the wooden floor and her hair left little puddles of water on the ground. She shivered from her bare skin coming in contact with the cold air.

She just had to forget her clothes in her room. She just hoped no one unexpectedly came out of his or her room at the moment, as she was only feet away from her own room. Suddenly she heard a door creak open and froze in her tracks. Damn.

"Sakura?" Oh hell no. Not him, anyone but him. Why did he have to see her like this? "Sakura, why aren't you dressed?" he asked with lust evident in his eyes. He bit his lip and frowned, his heart beating faster then it's normal rate.

**Shit girl! It's him! And you're only in a towel! **

"Uh, S-Sasuke?" asked Sakura. They were facing each other in awkward silence for a while until Sakura spoke up when she saw Sasuke's eyes travel over her body.

"I-I'm going to go in m-my room now." Muttered Sakura. Stepping for the door to her room, and at the moment her safe haven.

**Smooth very smooth. **

"Aa." Replied Sasuke eyeing her bare legs with droplets of water running down them. Sakura quickly ran for her room and shut the door with a loud SLAM! Sighing in relief she tugged at a damp strand of hair.

**Well I think that could've gone better. **

Shut up!

**I will when I want to!**

"Stupid Sasuke." She muttered before grabbing her uniform and throwing it on, Sasuke made her feel so uncomfortable. She shivered, still feeling the way his eyes had traveled over her body. Groaning she tied her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon and put on the foundation that lay on her dresser. Applying light make up she came out of her room and raced down the stairs.

"For your information, I will be the best!"

"In your dreams! I am going to be the best there is!"

Barking

"You should just give up!"

"You aren't the boss of me! Don't tell me what to do! I'll never give up!"

"Feh, you're going to lose. Face it, I'm the better one!" Bark

"Shut up!"

…

"WINNER!"

"NOOO!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"REMATCH!"

"NO WAY! I won fair and square. Just give it up already."

"One more game! Or are you afraid I'm going to beat your ass?"

"Your on!"

"GET READY"

"SET"

"FIGHT!"

"Boom! Crash! Screech!"

… Barking

"What the hell!"

"Ha-ha! Who's the best now!"

"The fights not over!"

"What! How did you gain more health points?"

"Feh, loser." Bark

"What is going on?" Sakura sat down on the carpeted floor next to Akamaru who was staring intently at the TV screen.

"I beat Naruto's ass in the first round." Said Kiba pushing buttons on the controller rather quickly.

"Ha! That was just a warm up!" responded Naruto as he was pushing buttons on his controller as well. On the screen showed two fighters who were running, kicking, and punching each other. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Have you seen Ino or Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"In the back." Said Naruto not taking his eyes off the screen. The two boys were currently playing on the X box they had gotten just the other day.

"WINNER!"

"Ha! In your face!" shouted Naruto.

"Whatever." Replied Kiba looking away.

"You may have won round two but there's still one more round to go." Said Kiba. "And then I'll challenge you to Halo 2!"

"Ha! Your on!" The two continued their fight as Sakura stepped to the backyard where Ino and Tenten were chatting as they sat on the patio in the back.

"Hey guys." Said Sakura sitting down next to them.

"Hey Sakura." Replied Tenten.

"Hey forehead." Said Ino.

"What did you say you pig?" asked Sakura giving Ino a death glare.

**Why when I get my hands on her she'll wish she were never born!**

"Oh nothing. Just that your forehead is like half of your head. It's so weird." Said Ino with a disgusted look on her face. Sakura growled.

**That's it! She's about to die a slow and painful death!**

"Ino, Sakura, Stop." Said Tenten giving the two of them a glare. "Che, you guys. I wonder if you'll ever be friends."

"Pfft." Said the two in unison before turning their heads away from each other. Tenten shook her head and sighed.

**XxX**

"Good work Sakura, you're the first to complete this all day." Said Iruka taking Sakura's worksheet from her grasp. Sakura grinned and nodded and took a seat in her desk. Twirling her pencil in her fingers she rested her head against her hand and looked around the class obviously bored. Sighing she took out a piece of paper and started doodling.

'_Bring!'_

"Class dismissed. Those who aren't finished have some homework tonight." Called out Iruka. Sakura could hear Naruto groan and grumble about how stupid the worksheet was and how it wouldn't help him in the future anyways.

She let out a small laugh and stood up. Grabbing her bag she went through the door to get to her next class with Kakashi. When she reached the doorway though she saw someone push another girl out of the way to get through the door first. The girl fell and landed on the floor with a hurt expression in her eyes. Sakura looked at her in pity before stepping over to help.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" asked Sakura with concern in her eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah." Replied the girl. "Arigatou."

"No problem." Stated Sakura happily as she helped the girl up. "Some people here can be so rude." Said Sakura shaking her head. "I'm Sakura!"

"Uh, H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." Said the girl fiddling with her fingers.

"You have to stop doing that. You remind me of how I used to be when I was little." Said Sakura tilting her head a bit in exasperation. Hinata looked up surprised before slowly nodding and stopped playing with her fingers.

"Hai."

"Well Hinata, who do you have next?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

"K-Kurenai." Said Hinata. Sakura cocked her head and sighed.

"Well I hope to see you later. Maybe we can eat lunch together?" asked Sakura. Hinata looked up in surprise before letting out a small smile and nodding her head. "Great!" said Sakura before taking off to her next class which was in the opposite direction of Hinata's. "See you at lunch!"

Sakura took a seat next to the window and stared at the trees out on the schools front area. She ran a hair through her pink hair and twirled it around her finger in boredom.

She suddenly heard the sound of a chair scraping next to her and turned to find Sasuke taking a seat next to her.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" said Sakura happily. For some reason she was in a good mood at the moment, even when she had a pretty bad morning.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes and rested her head on her desk. Then Naruto came by with a huge grin on his face. Sakura sat up straight and started going through her bag. Suddenly she frowned and let out a sigh.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Teme." Said Naruto.

"Hn."

"Naruto, do you have a pencil?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, why?" asked Naruto.

"Um, mine broke." Said Sakura pulling out a broken number 2 pencil. It looked like someone snapped it in half.

"How did you break that?" asked Naruto.

"My books in my bag probably crushed it." Stated Sakura.

"Gomen. I only have one pencil." Said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakura sighed in defeat and started looking through her bag for another one only to fail miserably. Sasuke sighed and pulled out a black mechanical pencil.

"Keep it." He stated throwing it on Sakura's desk.

"Aa, Arigatou Sasuke!" said Sakura taking it and pulling out her composition notebook.

"Hn."

"Hey, did you know their opening a new club?" asked Naruto. That caught Sakura's attention but Sasuke just sat there staring at the front of the class.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yup! Everyone is going. It's open 24/7. Their looking to hire people right now before they open up the place." Said Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Sakura.

"I went to my locker before coming here and there were a whole bunch of girls talking about it near my locker." Said Naruto proudly. Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"That's dumb, a club?" Naruto glared at Sasuke before replying.

"It's called Oasis." Said Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sounds fun! We should go when it opens!" said Sakura.

"Yeah!" said Naruto grinning. Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare and Naruto suddenly blinked and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, um, depends what night it is because there's somewhere me and Sasuke have to go." Said Naruto.

"Really? Where?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Nowhere. We're just busy." Said Sasuke. Sakura gave them a skeptical look before Kakashi stepped into the room.

"Morning children. I am sorry I am late, the first class left and I got a phone call so I had to leave." Said Kakashi with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto stood up.

"You LIAR!" he shouted glaring at Kakashi.

"Now, now, no need to raise your voice. Take a seat." Naruto growled before taking his seat again.

**XxX**

"Today you will be running twenty laps around the track!" There were groans heard and a couple comments of complaints. "Oh is that complaining I hear? I must have said it wrong. Thirty laps around the track!"

Fewer groans of disappointment were heard this time.

"Want to go for fifty?" asked Anko in a stern voice. The room was dead silent as everyone stared at their teacher. "Now, out on the track!" shouted Anko. Nodding the class stood and headed out the doors for the track field.

"This sucks!" said Ino to Sakura. "I mean we did twenty five yesterday and I bet tomorrow we will be doing forty. I can't wait to do volleyball."

"Yeah, but atleast this will get your stamina up." Said Sakura grinning. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever forehead." Said Ino.'

"What did you call me you pig?" asked Sakura, Ino rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh.

"I'll see you later." Said Ino before slowing down to wait up for Ami. Sakura sighed as she continued running her lap. She suddenly spotted the girl from earlier and smiled, running faster to catch up with the shy girl Sakura heaved a breath once she slowed her pace.

"Hey Hinata!" said Sakura. Hinata looked up surprised then smiled.

"Hello Sakura." Said Hinata in the quiet voice of hers. They ran together and passed a lot of the other girls, talking in little sentences occasionally. Since they were preserving their breath they rarely said anything.

"Last lap girls!" shouted Anko to the two girls as they passed by.

"Want to sprint this one Hinata?" asked Sakura as she was panting heavily now.

"I-I don't kn-know." Replied Hinata in uneven breathing.

"Come on!"

"Um."

"Please?"

"Okay." Said Hinata in an unsure voice.

"Great!" Said Sakura in the happiest voice she could muster before the two sprinted forward weaving in and out of the other people in front of them.

They collapsed on the grassy field once they were finished.

"Great job, first ones done!" said Anko happily. Sakura sighed and blew at a strand of pink hair that was dangling in front of her face. Her breathing was uneven and she closed her eyes as she focused on controlling her breathing again.

Opening them she sat up and grinned at Hinata who smiled back.

"You two can either stay here and wait, go in the locker room, or stay in the gym and watch the guys." Said Anko with a wink. Hinata turned a deep shade of umber and bit her nails nervously. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

**XxX**

"Hinata! Over here!" shouted Sakura waving a hand at Hinata who was just coming out of the school building. Hinata smiled and walked over to where Sakura sat under a large tree.

"Tenten, this is Hyuuga Hinata." Said Sakura turning to where Tenten sat leaning against the base of the tree. Tenten knitted her brows and looked Hinata over, they definitely had the same eyes.

"Hey, I'm Tenten." Said Tenten standing up and grinning at Hinata who looked at the ground with a pink tint in her face.

"Hi." Tenten frowned.

"Your eyes look a lot like Neji's." she said. Hinata suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Ano… Y-Yeah, h-he's my cousin." Said Hinata looking downcast. Tenten nodded her head and Sakura smiled warmly.

"Come on Hinata." She said, forcing Hinata on the ground. The three continued their lunch until a brown haired girl came their way and sat beside them.

"Hey, that looks real delicious." The girl took a seat next to Tenten and Tenten grinned at the sight of her.

"Hey Ayame." She said. Ayame gave a warm smile at everyone.

**(I am making Ayame the same age as Tenten, hope you don't mind.) **

"You have to introduce me!" said Ayame looking at the other two girls.

"Oh! This is Sakura and Hinata." Said Tenten as she introduced the two girls.

"Hey!" said Sakura happily. Hinata twiddled her fingers and gave a slight smile at Ayame.

"Yeah I've seen you before." Said Ayame to Sakura. Sakura looked up and cocked her head. "Aren't you the one that goes by Ichiraku with that blonde haired boy?" Sakura widened her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah. Naruto." She said, Ayame smiled.

"I work there. That's why you seem so familiar. Also a person with pink hair is rather rare." Commented Ayame. Sakura blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird." She said twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"I never said it was weird, it makes you unique." Said Ayame, Sakura smiled and muttered a thank you.

**XxX**

_It had been a month_, one long month. The sky was lit up with stars and the moon reflected off of the ocean in a brilliant glaze. But that wasn't what he was focusing on at the moment.

"Get ready, he's headed your way." Came a voice in his earpiece.

"Hai." Suddenly he spotted a man in his twenties turning at the corner and heading down the sidewalk towards where he stood on top the roof.

"Showtime." He whispered jumping from the roof, landing soundlessly on the pavement he slowly stood. The man who was running was too busy looking behind him to notice the other man feet away from him. He turned his head and saw a guy clad in black.

"Shit!" he shouted stopping in his tracks.

"Get him Sasuke!" said an obnoxious voice in his earpiece.

"Shut up Naruto." Said Sasuke as he grabbed a hold of the mans collar. His eyes were wide in fear as he stared into the cold onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who is your leader?" asked Sasuke with an emotionless voice. The man stared up in fear but still shook his head and shut his mouth tightly. Sasuke growled and slammed the man against the wall of a building.

"Ugh!" shouted the guy as his back came in contact with the brick wall, momentarily making him lose his breath.

"Don't make me ask you again." Said Sasuke, suddenly his eyes swirled and changed from black to blood red. The mans eyes widened in shock and his figure started to shake.

"I-Itachi." He stuttered, Sasuke frowned and growled before punching the guy in the head and throwing him to the ground.

"Don't ever call me that." He said in fury. The man trembled and turned only to reveal the sight of his head and nose bleeding and the side of his face starting to get red. Sasuke cracked his knuckles wanting to kill the guy for calling him Itachi but restrained.

"Who is your boss?" asked Sasuke again putting his foot against the guy's chest just as Naruto and another boy came around the corner.

"Hey Teme! Don't start without me!" shouted Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran for the two figures ahead of him, putting it against his throat Naruto grinned. It was obvious he was having the time of his life.

"Oi, Naruto. Quit clowning around, this is serious." Naruto turned and frowned at the third figure.

"Shut up Sai, I can do whatever I want." Said Naruto proudly. Sai snorted and Sasuke just glared at the blonde.

"Dobe."

Meanwhile…

"Do you realize Sasuke and Naruto haven't been here once and this place has been opened for two weeks? Their always 'busy."' said Tenten swirling around her drink. Friday night was always packed with people, especially since Oasis was the new nightclub.

"I know! I mean, they don't know what they're missing!" shouted Sakura over the pounding music.

"Well this is only my first time here." Said Ayame, Sakura nodded in reply.

"Hinata sighed as she watched the other people dance, the girls were currently sitting at the bar on the stools drinking.

"Hey girls!" shouted a voice, the girls spun to see a woman behind the counter, the bartender.

"Hey Rin!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't drink too much, or else you might not make it back home." Said Rin to the four women.

"Forehead! There you are, it's understandable that you wouldn't be dancing of course!" said Ino popping up behind them. Sakura spun in her seat to face Ino.

"Shut up you pig, atleast I am not a slut!" shouted Sakura. And thus began the daily routine of the two's relationship.

**XxX**

"What did you find out?" asked Kakashi as the three of them stepped back into headquarters.

"Some guy named Orochimaru is behind all the innocent killings of children and robberies. And he is planning some big attack against us." Said Sasuke. Kakashi's gaze hardened.

"What did you do to the guy?" asked Kakashi.

"We figured whatever we could do to him would be way better then what Orochimaru had planned so we killed him." Said Naruto with a grin. Kakashi sighed and nodded his head.

"Well done, by the way. Shikamaru." Naruto cocked his head and Sasuke raised a brow.

"We need him." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke frowned.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"He is all brains, he could help us greatly with our plans, he has 200IQ after all." Explained Kakashi. "And since you live with him I would like you to bring him here." The two were silent before Sasuke spoke up.

"Hai."

"What?" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto, Kakashi is right." Said Sasuke glaring at the blonde. Naruto huffed before stepping out of the office followed by the stoic Uchiha. Kakashi sighed and laid his head against his desk.

**XxX**

"Woo! That was awesome!" yelled Sakura into the night air. Tenten grinned and nodded. Ayame and Hinata had gone a different way but the two girls stayed together as they headed home. Ino was still at the bar dancing.

"Let's do it aga-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she almost fell. Tenten caught her last minute.

"Jeez Sakura. How many drinks did you have? I only had one and that was water." Said Tenten.

"I dunno." Said Sakura with a lazy smile on her face. Tenten rolled her eyes and helped Sakura stand straight. The two were walking along the deserted pavement unaware of the black figure following them.

"Ugh." Said Sakura suddenly before passing out. Tenten sighed and continued to drag Sakura home. Suddenly a kunai shot out toward Tenten who easily caught it with her right hand.

"Pfft." Said Tenten with a grin as she swung the kunai around her fingers, _'Good thing I didn't drink.' _She thought. The figure jumped down and Tenten jumped away from him though it was pretty hard with Sakura leaning on her. Tenten furrowed her brows and laid the girl down against the building before holding the kunai tightly.

The guy raced forward and made a slash at Tenten who dodged it before attacking him with the kunai that was thrown earlier. She aimed at him with her right leg and sent him flying, only to have him land gracefully on his feet.

He threw several shuriken in her direction. Tenten managed to dodge most of them but got hit by three in the arms. She winced in pain and glared toward the dark figure. He jumped up and aimed a kick and Tenten who dodged and grabbed a shuriken on the floor to throw at him. He dodged and punched Tenten sending her hitting the wall.

She groaned in pain as the shuriken were pushed deeper into her skin. The guy took out a katana and attempted to stab her. Tenten moved to the left so he missed and grabbed his arm. Jumping away from him she landed on the pavement with a soft thud.

The man seemed to be getting irritated and suddenly disappeared; Tenten was confused before the man reappeared above her. Tenten jumped back so the man punched the ground, cracking it a bit.

Pulling a shuriken out of her arm she flung it at him. Perfect hit, right on the mark. She smirked, even if she hadn't trained for a few months she was still as good as ever. He was fast though. That's why Tenten was slow in reacting when he appeared in front of her stabbed her in her abdomen. Tenten's eyes widened in pain as he pulled it back out. Blood gushed out of her stomach and she coughed up droplets of blood.

He was suddenly thrown away from Tenten and all the way to the end of the street. Tenten turned her head and spotted a person wearing all black with what looked like a giant closed Japanese fan in her arms before passing out.

**XxX**

"Hey there." a woman's voice spoke to her as she slowly cracked her eyes open. She knitted her brows as she focused her vision. Then she looked up and saw a blonde woman, older then her.

"What? Where am I?" She asked in a slurred voice. She sat up only to collapse with the sheets yet again due to the throbbing pain in her head. She clutched her head and tugged at her strands of hair in agony.

"Hangovers, always hated them, of course, I haven't had one in a while." Said the woman as she stared at the girl in pain.

"Arghh." She groaned, as the pain wouldn't stop in her head. "What… happened?" she asked.

"First may I ask your name?" asked the blonde.

"S-Sakura."

**XxX**

Sakura was always very good with lies. Always, it was like a gift. But she was skilled in the area. That was why everyone believed her when she lied to them about where she had been all night and morning.

"Sakura-chaan!" was the first thing she heard when she stepped through the doors to the dining room where everyone sat eating a late lunch. That's a first; the only time they all ate together was their first night in the house. But then again, Ino wasn't there, and Tenten wasn't even in the house.

"Where were you? What happened? We were worried!" Sakura smiled and gave a small laugh. Her head was still throbbing but she could deal with it since the pain had decreased.

"Hey Naruto-" suddenly she was in a bear hug.

"Where were you?" asked Sasuke in his cold voice.

So basically when you get home from being gone for a long time without anyone knowing where you went it isn't a very good Idea to say, 'oh I was at this secret organization that goes on missions and kills people while facing a hangover!' Um no. Temari, the blonde, had explained everything to her… while she was throwing up in the near by toilet.

She didn't meet anyone but was told to not tell anyone about the place and if anyone asked where she was last night, to lie. Then she said to come back sometime around midnight and she would be explained of everything.

"Gomen! I-I was at Hinata's house spending the night because I had too many drinks at Oasis, and Hinata's house was really close. And then this morning I had to deal with the hangover. Gomen I was gone so long." Naruto obviously accepted that explanation as he made an O with his mouth.

"Wasn't Tenten with you last night?" asked Shikamaru taking a sip of his drink. Sakura frowned and then nodded.

"Uhh yeah. She went back to her old orphanage." Said Sakura quickly.

"What?" shouted Naruto and Kiba. Sakura sweat dropped and sighed.

"Uh, no! She was going to spend the night at Hinata's but then she found out that one of her friends are really sick and she wanted to go back to check on her. I don't know how long she will be gone." Said Sakura quickly with a cheerful smile.

Truth is though; she didn't know how long it would be until Tenten woke up. But what everyone didn't know couldn't hurt, right?

They all seemed to except her explanation of where she and Tenten were and they got back to their daily routine. Although Sakura could have sworn she heard Kiba say to Naruto that it was nice without any girls around. Sakura sighed and headed up stairs.

"Blah. Ack." Sakura froze and slowly stepped into the bathroom. She smirked at what she found. Ino obviously had way more drinks then Sakura. Ino sat at the base of the toilet barfing. Ino rubbed her head a few times and didn't realize Sakura leaning against the doorway.

"Hangover?" asked Sakura, Ino froze and turned to glare at Sakura.

"Shut up forehead." Said Ino before coughing a fit. Sakura sighed and turned to leave Ino in peace.

**XxX**

Shikamaru had a 200IQ, the smartest around, yet he was very lazy. But still, what Kakashi had said was right; they needed someone with brains like him. Sasuke and Naruto saw him out back sitting on the porch looking at the clouds in the sky. They stepped outside and stood behind Shikamaru who gave a lazy nod as a greeting.

"There's something you want me to do?" it was actually more of a statement as the words rolled off of Shikamaru's tongue.

"Hn."

"I know about your little visits every day, I'm not dumb." Said Shikamaru in an exasperated voice. "I've never followed you before, but I'm guessing you go somewhere important."

"Hn."

"Wow, your good." Said Naruto. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Come with us." Shikamaru sighed when Sasuke said that. "You'll find out where we go and everything." Shikamaru let out another lazy sigh.

"What am I? A new recruit?" he said. Naruto blinked and Sasuke frowned and glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll go with you, but only because I feel like you could use some brains." He said in his lazy voice.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto.

"Especially you Naruto." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto again. Sasuke sighed, it was seven already. The sun was setting in an orange color.

"Let's head over at eleven, the usual time." Said Sasuke.

"Okay." Agreed Naruto. Usually they went at five, came back at seven, and then at eleven when everyone was asleep or out at a nightclub they left again.

"You guys know you're really obvious." Said Shikamaru. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto cocked his head. "I mean, you always left at the same time every day at five for 'ramen.' Pfft."

"You're just really smart and observant." Said Naruto pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

"Whatever."

**XxX**

12:00, Sakura sighed. Should she go? She had a feeling if she went it would change her life forever. Then again, she wanted to check on Tenten who was still there probably still unconscious.

She groaned, she should go, for Tenten, right? Plus she was curious about the whole thing. Sighing Sakura got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a regular black t-shirt with a zip-up sweater before climbing out the window. She reached for the branch and grabbed a hold of it before swinging onto it.

Taking a deep breath she started her way down with difficulty, making sure she was careful not to get and splinters. She landed on the grassy lawn with a thud and groaned, now her butt hurt. Dusting herself off she raced for her destination.

"Hey! For a second I didn't think you'd come!" Temari stood outside of an old warehouse that was secluded from everywhere else. Sakura took a deep breath before heading over to Temari, she felt like the decision she made now would affect her the rest of her life! Taking that chance she reached Temari and grinned.

"Hey, how's Tenten?" still sleeping, but come on. Let's get started, hurry." Said Temari grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her into the warehouse and in a rickety old elevator.

"Umm, this thing looks like it'll fall any second," said Sakura cautiously.

"Nonsense! It's perfectly safe!" cried Temari as she punched in some numbers in a number pad. They headed down and Temari smirked. "There's another new recruit we got just before you got here."

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah but that's top secret. You can't tell anyone anything unless they have something to do with it." Said Temari with a smirk. Sakura nodded and smiled back at Temari.

"Now Kakashi wants to meet you so I'll lead you there and then give you a personal tour of the place." Said Temari with a wink. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou."

**XxX**

"Ugh, wha-?" Tenten blinked her eyes, everything was blurry, just patches of multiple colors.

"You're up." That voice, she knew that voice. It sounded like a man with a cold tone.

"Where, am I?" asked Tenten in a weary voice.

"I can not be the one to tell you the answer for now." Said the man. "You need to rest." Tenten frowned, what happened? What was going on?

"W-who are you?" she asked. But she didn't get to hear the answer as a moment later everything went black.

**XxX**

"Haruno-san. You are the girl that came in with Tenten, ne?" Sakura spun around to be confronted with the pale eyes of Hyuuga Neji. Suddenly a spark of hope erupted within her.

"Yeah! Oh is she okay? Did she wake up?" Neji shrugged and nodded.

"Yes but it was only for a second. But you are forbidden to see her, atleast for now." Said Neji in a cold voice.

"What?" shouted Sakura.

"Only the Jounin can see her for now. You can't talk to her until she wakes up again and knows more of the organization." Said Neji calmly.

"But she's my friend!" shouted Sakura.

"Haruno-san," said Neji in a warning tone. Sakura muttered something incoherent under her breath before stomping off. Just as the doors closed behind her the doors from the other end of the room opened revealing none other then Sasuke.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" asked Neji in a cold tone.

"I'm heading to my room." Said Sasuke with ice in his voice. The two gave each other death glares until the doors opened again. Sai stepped onto the threshold and stared at the two before letting out an exasperated sigh.

Meanwhile Sakura walked along the halls of Vortex. She hasn't even been there a week and she was already getting impatient. She turned the corner and spotted none other then Temari walking her way with her brother Kankuro.

"Temari-chan! Kankuro-san!" said Sakura happily. "How are you?"

"Hmm." Said Kankuro.

"Great actually, we're just going to go meet up with Gaara." Said Temari. Sakura gave a small smile and nodded.

"That kid gets on my nerves." Said Kankuro. Temari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shut up Kankuro, he's your sibling."

"Pfft." Said Kankuro. Temari rolled her eyes.

"We better hurry, don't want to get Gaara mad. See you later Sakura!" said Temari with a wink. Sakura waved a bye before heading off her own direction. To say the least Sakura was surprised and shocked when she learned of this place. She was even more surprised when she found Hinata working at a computer.

Hinata was really shy and was stuttering all over the place when she saw Sakura. Sakura smiled and headed off to go train in the training grounds. There she saw Lee, doing pushups on his thumbs with his feet in the air. She knitted her brow. This guy was extremely dedicated.

"1000" she heard Lee counting. She sighed as she watched him work. It was amazing. Finally he collapsed to the floor heaping in deep breaths with sweat drenched over his body. Sakura smiled and stepped towards him.

"Hey Lee!" she said. Lee looked over at Sakura and even though he was exhausted he quickly stood and gave Sakura a wide smile.

"Sakura-chan! How are you on this lovely evening!" said Lee.

"Uh, fine!" said Sakura. She knew Lee had the hugest crush on her but failed to do anything about it. "Why do you train so hard?" asked Sakura suddenly.

"Neji beat me again. I must become stronger! Not only to beat him, but to protect those that I cherish the most!" shouted Lee raising his fist in the air in a proud stance. Sakura sweat dropped and nodded.

"Okay Lee, uh, I have to go. I'll see you later." Said Sakura before running out of there. Lee looked after her with a beaten look on his face. Sakura raced for her room and collapsed on her bed. Sighing she stared up at the ceiling in wonder.

I wonder how Lee has such a huge fighting spirit.

**Yeah, but even still, those thick eyebrows are… Ugh!**

Whatever.

**This totally rocks! Some secret organization and being part of it and everything!**

Don't you ever wonder what we're getting ourselves into?

**Course not! This is so awesome!**

Mmm

Meanwhile Sasuke came in the training room just as Sakura turned the corner and saw Lee's beaten face. Lee also spotted Sasuke and stood up tall.

"Sasuke! I challenge you to a match! If I can't beat you I am not worthy of her heart!" shouted Lee. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. This guy was on crack.

"Whose heart?" he asked.

"The woman I love, the one who has stolen my heart away!" shouted Lee. "Now Sasuke, fight me. Fight me and see who wins!" shouted Lee.

"Pfft." Sasuke remembered the first time he fought Lee just a few days after he joined and Lee had beaten him miserably.

"Come on Sasuke. The last time was just a few days after you got here. It's been a month. Now fight me and test your skills!" shouted Lee getting in fighting stance. Sasuke smirked and flicked his nose with his thumb before giving Lee a sideways glance.

"You're going down thick brows." Said Sasuke in a monotone voice with a smirk placed against his face.

**XxX**

"_Waa! Waa! Waa!" The baby cried its eyes out as it was in a bundle of blankets. _

"_Shh, Shh." A young woman calmed the baby with a sweet smile. _

"_Is it crying again?" asked a man walking into the room in obviously a bad mood._

"_It's alright honey, it's a baby after all." Said the woman shaking the baby a bit. The man scoffed. _

"_As soon as that thing does something wrong, its gone." Said the man with a rough look on his face. The woman frowned but sighed in defeat. _

_Three Years Later_

"_Stop! Stop! Daddy why? Why?" shouted the little child. _

"_Take that thing away!" shouted the man in a loud booming voice to the woman who held the three year old in her arms. _

"_Honey please!" shouted the woman desperately. _

"_That filthy thing doesn't deserve to be here!" shouted the man._

"_Honey!" shouted the woman. _

"_Don't raise your voice at me!" shouted the man. The woman clutched the child desperately and started to back away. _

"_Daddy! Stop!" cried the child desperately. The man reached for a butcher knife and threw it at the woman who instantly died. The child let out an ear-piercing scream as the dead body landed on the floor with a loud thud. _

"_Shut up!" cried the man grabbing a butcher knife and chasing after the child._

"_You filthy piece of shit!" shouted the man. The child screamed and ran for her life. Tears streamed down it's face in fright of actually dying. She reached the door and reached for the knob that was too high to reach. _

"_No." mumbled the child, more tears coming out of her face. "No!" she shouted. Finally she managed to somehow twist the knob and open the door wide. _

"_Drop the knife." The policeman stood behind the door pointing a handgun at the man with the butcher knife. "Drop it!" shouted the man. Then everything went black. _

**XxX**

**Yay! I finally finished! This chapter took me forever and it is really poorly written, I am so sorry about that. Next chapter will hopefully be better, and definitely more fluff. Guaranteed. Also Sakura hasn't met Sasuke or Naruto yet. **

**Any questions just ask. Good luck guessing on the dream at the end. :)**

**I don't mind if you're totally confused because this chapter is really poorly written. I was in a rush because I wanted to get this chapter out fast. Also I was sick when writing this so my thinking wasn't very clear, just feel free to ask anything.**

**By the way if you go to the end of my profile I have a list of stories I'm doing and you can go on there and see how far I have gotten on each new chapter. Just a new thing I thought would be helpful. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. New Problems New Rivals

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I really am! My computer blew a fuse and that took forever to fix, I am so sorry. Then I updated my other story so I am again very sorry for the long wait. **

**By the way, I am so sorry that it looked like Tenten was weak. But you know, she was a bit trashed from drinking, and the guy she was fighting was at a higher level then her, like Chuunin Jounin level. I'm sorry if it looked like she was weak in the last chapter. She's actually really good. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…!**

_Drum roll_

**_ZUAN!!!!_ ;) It was indeed Tenten's dream, congratulations to you! And everyone else who guessed Tenten, Enjoy the story!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Inner Sakura**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the manga or anime series. **

**Chapter Six:** **New Rivals, New Problems**

"Sasuke! I challenge you to a match!"

"Your going down thick brows." Replied Sasuke, getting into fighting stance. Lee furrowed his brows in thought before making the first move. He jumped in the air and spun around before slowing down in front of Sasuke and slamming his foot down on the ground. Sasuke jumped back dodging Lee's attack.

"Pfft." Said Sasuke with a smirk. He spun around while jumping in the air and aimed a kick at Lee with his right leg. Lee dodged it and grabbed his leg before swinging Sasuke around. Sasuke used his left leg to punch Lee back and get his right leg free. Landing on the ground not with a thud Sasuke quickly got back up again when he saw Lee right above him. Jumping to his right he avoided the attack.

"Come on Uchiha!" shouted Lee. Sasuke smirked and jumped up into the air disappearing and then reappearing in front of Lee punching him in the face. Lee moved his head slightly to the right to avoid the blow and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke frowned and lifted his right leg up so that Lee punched his leg instead of his gut.

Prying loose of Lee's grip Sasuke flipped backward and skidded to a halt a few feet away from Lee. Making a few hand signals he smirked and breathed in blowing out a huge amount of air. Fire burst out and reached for Lee, barely scorching his foot as he jumped out of the way just in time.

Sasuke frowned and quickly jumped away as Lee punched the ground where Sasuke was just standing. Rock Lee raced after Sasuke. "Leaf Whirlwind!" shouted Lee kicking upwards at the Uchiha. Sasuke went flying through the air as a few drops of blood fell down his mouth.

He quickly recovered though and slid to a stop on the ground on his feet. Sasuke appeared in front of lee and kicked him upward sending Lee airborne. He kicked the left side of Lee as he was in the air. Then he did a backhand strike to his face, and one straight punch to Lee's gut sending Lee towards the ground. "Lion Combo!" Sasuke shouted, then he finished with a spin-around kick that landed on the left heel on the center of Lee just as they both hit the ground.

Lee grunted in pain as he landed on the ground. Clenching his fists in pain he quickly sat up and shrugged off the pain he was experiancing down his back. Lee flipped over and landed on his feet with a grunt from the impact as his body was now a bit more sensitive to the pain. Lee wiped ff the blood that came dow the corner of his mouth and shook off the pain before racing toward Sasuke.

He aimed a punch at Sasuke, which Sasuke dodged by ducking, then Sasuke tried trip Lee by swinging his leg around at Lee's feet but Lee jumped before Sasuke could come in contact. Sasuke stood up and tried to punch Lee in his chin but Lee back away. Then he aimed a kick at Sasuke's gut which Sasuke dodged by moving to the right.

Lee aimed another punch at Sasuke which pounded into the wall instead since Sasuke dodged it. Sasuke kicked Lee back but Lee only flipped over and landed on his feet. Breathing hard Sasuke ran up and jumped into the air.

"Katon Goukyuu No Jutsu!" Shouted Sasuke breathing fire out of his mouth, Lee quickly dodged this and barely burned the sole of his shoe, He grunted and landed on the floor glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke landed on the floor breathing hard.

"Dynamic Entry!" shouted Lee kicking Sasuke right in the face sending him flying back. Sasuke hit the wall with a loud bang and slid to the floor, eyes wide. He clenched his fists ignoring the pain and quickly stood up and jumped away to avoid a punch from Lee. Suddenly Lee appeared behind Sasuke.

"Reverse Lotus!" he said. He grabbed Sasuke and started spinning rapidly, suddenly it all stopped.

"Lee! Never use your special techniques!" cried a loud voice, Lee suddenly stood up straight.

"Hai!" shouted Lee panting hard. Sasuke, panting heavily, looked towards the voice and saw Gai-sensei standing there, leaning against the door frame. He froze, he had been here for what, two months? And this is the first time he's seen Gai? Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Go to the infirmary." Said Gai to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and started to slowly walk towards the door glaring at Lee. Lee almost defeated him! No way! He had to get stronger. With another grunt Sasuke stepped out the door and down the hall toward the infirmary. Sighing he stopped and put his hand against the wall, still panting.

He had to get stronger. Somehow.

"Hey! Teme!" Sasuke's frown deepened as he recognized the bright voice.

"Dobe." Said Sasuke straightening himself up.

"Whoa, you look beat up!" cried Naruto poking Sasuke.

"Quit it." Growled Sasuke; glaring at Naruto.

"Heh," Grinned Naruto rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "So anyways. Did you hear about the new recruits?" asked Naruto.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke.

"Well there are two of them, girls according to Temari. One is still unconscious in the healing room." Said Naruto tapping his head.

"Aa." Said Sasuke.

"The other is awake, she just started here, um, about one or two weeks ago. Do you know her name?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Hn." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Aa, screw you teme, you're no help." Said Naruto shuffling off to somewhere else. Sasuke grunted and continued to make his way down the long deserted hallway of the lair.

XxX

"Stop!" …

'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'

'_What? Where am I?' _

"Awake again?" She swung her head to the right and saw the last person she expected to see.

"W-What do you mean, again?" she asked.

"You woke up once before but passed out again." She blinked having no recognition of this.

'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.' The machine monitoring her heart beeped every heartbeat, panting slightly she looked at the green sheets she was currently lying under. That dream…

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Neji said. Her head snapped up and stared into the pale eyes that almost reminded her of snow. Pure fresh snow, yet with so many mysteries in it.

"Hai." She replied softly.

"You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable." She nodded her head slightly and gave a soft sigh.

"W… Where am I?" she asked curiously.

"Aa. This is Vortex. Of course, before I go any further you must promise to keep this information away from anyone outside of here." The girl froze at Neji's words and cocked her head to the left a bit.

"H-Hai." She said softly nodding her head.

XxX

"What the fuck! He's hella fast!" shouted Naruto into his speakerphone that was attached to his ear.

"Shut up Naruto, as long as we don't lose sight of him we're perfectly fine." Said Sasuke back to the blonde. Naruto grunted and sighed before attempting to speed up with the man's speed.

"Cut him off." Came a static voice in the speakerphone.

"Eh?" asked Naruto.

"He said cut him off you moron." Said Sasuke.

"Hey! Teme." Growled Naruto.

"Now's not the time you two! I'm sending another out there to cut him off for you guys." Said Kakashi's voice.

"We don't need any help." Replied Sasuke.

"Yeah! Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"Whatever." Said Kakashi in the phone. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger as Naruto frowned displeased.

"But-"

"No. She's already out there anyways." Replied Kakashi, cutting Naruto off.

"She?" cried Naruto.

"Shut it Naruto, as long as we catch him." Said Sasuke. Naruto growled under his breath angrily.

Naruto wore a mask that covered his facial features and his hair, Sasuke had on the same mask hiding their identity. Naruto had on black shoes, black baggy pants and a baggy black jacket. Sasuke had on black shoes, black baggy shorts, and a black sleeveless shirt with black gloves.

"He's getting way to far from us!" cried Naruto trying to speed up; Sasuke only grunted in response and kept at his pace. "Too late, we lost him." Said Sasuke slowing down. Naruto frowned and slowed down as well. Their legs burned from the amount of running they just did.

"Man this is bullshit!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up baka!" said Sasuke angrily. Naruto grunted and sat down on the roof of the building the two were currently sitting on.

"It's alright, the person I sent to catch him is cutting him off now, I got her coordinates and I'll lead you there," said Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Fine." Said Naruto disappointed at the job he did.

XxX

"End of the line, sucka." Said the girl smirking at the man. He only smirked back and took a few steps back.

"Ha, you wish." He said leaping up into the air. The girl threw three kunai's at him, all of which just barely grazed him. "You suck." Said the guy flipping over and about to land on the girl.

She jumped back and dodged the blow that was about to hit her. Using the Sakura Blizzard Technique she threw a barrage of kunai's at the man then an explosive tag. They all blew up surrounding the man in the fire. He jumped up out of the explosion unharmed though.

"What the-" she muttered, the man chuckled then charged at her. She quickly took out a kunai and the two kunai's clashed with the sound of metal hitting against metal. She flipped back as the man tried to slash at her legs and attempted to stab him. Instead she clashed with his kunai yet again.

The two jumped away from each other and got into fighting stance. She ran towards him and leaped up in the air to try to kick him but instead he just dodged it and threw a kunai at her.

She caught the kunai and landed gently on her feet frowning. She jumped back and reappeared behind him kicking him forward. He went flying into the air and she appeared above him and punched him toward the ground. He collided with a loud thud and smoke was everywhere.

Landing on her feet she looked around for any sign of him. Suddenly she saw slow but steady movement in the corner of her eye. Getting into a fighting stance again she watched the figure get closer and closer.

Suddenly she heard a whistle, as if something flying through the air.

Behind!

Jumping up she was barely grazed by three shurikens that came from behind. Spinning around just in time to see the man about to stab her she grabbed his wrist and pushed him back. He jumped up and did a flip and kicked her down with the heels of his foot.

The girl grunted as she impacted with the floor below her, he was about to punch her further into the ground when there was a puff of smoke.

"Replacement jutsu." Muttered the guy angrily as his hand hit the ground solid. He spun and saw the girl in the air about to punch him, he held up his arm so she punched his arm instead. Then he attempted a kick at her stomach; unfortunately she grabbed his leg and twisted it so he flipped over.

Catching his balance he laid both hands on the ground before he could completely fall and since the girl was still holding his foot, he thrust his foot forward sending the girl flying into a building. She groaned and slowly stood up, pain finding it's way around her body.

"Jackass." She muttered dangerously before disappearing. She reappeared right in front of him and did a side kick sending him in the opposite direction. Quickly she formed a series of hand seals and held them up.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!" she cried. She disappearing the man regained his balance and slid to a stop. Suddenly he looked around alert to his surroundings. He felt something shifting behind him and he quickly found himself wrapped around a tree.

Struggling he couldn't get out, it was almost as if he were part of the tree.

"Damn it!" he shouted angrily trying to get loose. Suddenly he looked up and saw that the girl had reappeared above him with a kunai at hand. He glared at her before he felt the pain spread throughout his body from the kunai that was embedded in his stomach. He coughed up a bit of blood before looking up at the girl and chuckling.

Then he quietly passed out with the tree still binding him. The girl sighed sticking the kunai in her pouch that held her weapons; suddenly she felt another presence around. Turning she spotted two people standing there, arms crossed, looking at her.

"Hmm." She said quietly before smirking and nodding her head. Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Weird." Said Naruto cocking his head. "She was hot." He stated. Though he couldn't see her hair or her facial features, he could tell just by looking at her body. She was wearing tight black boots that went to the middle of her thigh and black short shorts. A black sleeveless zip up top was on her and she had on long black gloves that went past her elbows and a black choker.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke angrily. That girl, that new recruit, beat him to the target! He couldn't believe it! He was getting slow these days.

"Come on Sasuke." Said Naruto heading for the man. The tree was starting to go back into the ground, but then again, it was all an illusion, being a genjutsu technique.

XxX

"Tenten!"

"… Sakura?" Tenten slowly turned her head to find Sakura in the doorway smiling happily at her.

"How've you been doing?" she asked, Tenten shrugged and let out a low sigh.

"I've definitely been feeling a lot of pain in my stomach." She complained. Sakura smiled and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"They said they could have you out of here in three days, then you can come back home. I told everyone back home you were on vacation." Said Sakura. Tenten sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess that's best."

"So you know what's going on?" asked Sakura with a serious look in her face. Tenten stared back at Sakura and let out a long sigh.

"Yup, pretty intense stuff here, isn't it?" said Tenten looking away from her friend.

"We need you Tenten, we need someone as skilled in weapons as you are! And I joined as well!" said Sakura hopefully. Tenten sighed and rubbed her head using her left hand.

"I don't know Sakura. I'm putting my life on the line here, and for what? The thrill?" asked Tenten staring into Sakura's jade eyes. Sakura froze and clenched her fists tightly.

"Well you know, think about it, please. We need you here; you'd be protecting a lot of lives-" Sakura was cut off by Tenten's loud voice.

"By killing people? How can you protect lives when you're killing them?" asked Tenten before going into a coughing fit. Sakura abruptly stood up and put a hand on Tenten's shoulder with a worried expression on her features.

"You okay?" asked Sakura after Tenten had calmed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Tenten in a dry voice. Sakura gave her a glass of water and waited for Tenten to take a sip.

"Just think about it okay. The only lives you'd be destroying are the bad ones, it may sound weird but even though we're assassinators, we only kill those who have killed others." Said Sakura quietly before leaving the room. Tenten sighed as she watched Sakura leave.

"Just what I need." She grumbled; looking into her glass.

XxX

"Good job tonight." Said Kakashi as he watched the two boys put the man in the chair inside the dark room. "Make sure to tie him down tightly." Said Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Okay already!"

"You two should head home, it's already three and you have school tomorrow." Said Kakashi leaning against the doorframe. "We'll take care of the rest."

"Hn." Said Sasuke as he checked to make sure the chakra enhanced ropes were tight enough.

"Good idea sensei! I'm pooped." Said Naruto sitting on the cold floor.

"Best not sit there Naruto, you never know what kind of bodies have decomposed in here." Said Kakashi.

"Ah!" shouted Naruto, quickly standing up. Kakashi smirked and pulled out his little orange book and started reading it.

"So are we done?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you're free to go home now." Said Kakashi.

"What are you kidding? I have enough time for twelve bowls of ramen!" shouted Naruto happily before running off. Kakashi glanced up from his book and frowned.

"Something bothering you Sasuke?" he asked.

"Hn." Said Sasuke staring at the still body in the chair. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

"You can go home if you like Sasuke." Said Kakashi. Sasuke clenched his fists before turning and walking out of the room and past Kakashi. Kakashi looked after him with a serious expression; something was going on in that boy's head.

XxX

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned and saw Naruto just behind her.

"Ohayo Naruto!" said Sakura with a wide smile.

"Boy am I tired." Said Naruto doing a yawn and stretching his arms. Sakura nodded, as she was tired as well. "Sometimes I wish school wasn't so early in the morning. This time I only got two hours of sleep." Mumbled Naruto resting his head on his hand.

Sakura's head shot up and she glanced toward the blonde. "Two hours? What were you doing all night?" she asked, her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Suddenly Naruto realized what a mistake he just made.

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant to say. It's just, I'm so tired I dunno what I'm saying!" said Naruto with a long exhausted sigh.

"Hai." Replied Sakura turning to get some orange juice out of the fridge.

"So Sakura-chan, why are you so tired?" asked Naruto with his eyes narrowed this time.

"Aa, I stayed up late finishing all my homework." Said Sakura taking a sip out of her orange juice. She always was an excellent liar.

"I see." Said Naruto with a large smile. "Well cook me up some ramen in the morning." Naruto waved his hand in the air as if gesturing her to make him some ramen. Sakura growled and walked over to him before slamming her fist down on top of his head.

"Do it yourself, Na-ru-to." Said Sakura before walking off with her glass of orange juice. Naruto rubbed his head and grumbled before standing up to get some ramen.

"Get off of me Ino." Said Sasuke shoving the blonde off of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino in protest. Sasuke shot her a glare and started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Oof."

"Crash!"

Sakura toppled to the floor, drink and all. The glass shattered on the wooden floor into tiny little pieces. Sakura clenched her teeth in pain and flinched as she tried to move.

"Hn." Said Sasuke staring down at the pink haired girl with orange juice going down the front of her uniform. Sakura looked up and glared at him angrily.

"Jackass." She mumbled, slowly trying to stand up. Apparently just as Sasuke was turning the corner, so was Sakura, and they rammed into each other.

"Is that my special nick name from you or something?" asked Sasuke. Sakura blinked, it was true that she always called him that.

"Yeah, I guess." Shrugged Sakura before hardening her glare. "Jackass."

"Watch where you're going next time." said Sasuke looking down on Sakura before stepping over her and heading for the kitchen.

"Watch where I'm going? Are you blind? You were the one that hit me down!" shrieked Sakura in fury, Sasuke turned and glared at her.

"I won't say sorry since you have no proof." Said Sasuke before looking away from her. Sakura looked up at him then frowned and glared at the floor. Suddenly she saw a hand in front of her face, she looked up to see Sasuke looking away from her but holding his hand out. She gave a small smile and laid her hand over his.

He gently pulled her up and she flinched in pain. Letting her go he looked at her up and down.

"You might want to clean that before it stains." He said before walking off, Sakura stared after him and growled. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid mood swings.

"Ouch!" she said silently then turned to see Ino who just shoved her.

"Oh my god Sakura! Clean this mess up before I get a cut on my perfect feet." Said Ino before stalking off, Sakura looked at the floor littered with glass shards and orange juice.

With a sigh she looked over herself and saw her own blood starting to appear since she got some shards in herself. She flinched but other then that ignored the pain and got the materials to clean up.

Biting her lip she gently wiped her forehead and admired her handiwork. The floor was clean again and there was no sign that there had ever been an accident. She flinched again as a jolt of pain was sent through her body since she still hadn't taken care of herself.

"Sakura-chan! You all right?" asked Kiba as he came down the stairs to see a bleeding Sakura.

"I'm fine." Said Sakura with a gentle smile, "I just need to clean up a bit." Said Sakura. Akamaru barked at Sakura and ran up to her and started to sniff her.

"Sakura." Said Kiba with a frown.

"I'm okay Kiba-kun! Honestly!" said Sakura, "I'll just clean up and be at school in no time." Kiba looked at her and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you better hurry. School starts in fifteen minutes." Said Kiba. With that he looked her over once more and left the house with Akamaru at his feet. Sakura sighed and rushed upstairs. Ignoring the jolts of pain each time she set her foot down.

She shut the bathroom door and locked it. _'Just what I need to start off the day.'_ She thought with a grunt as she carefully pulled a shard out of her left leg. Flinching she clenched her fists in pain. Sighing and groaning she continued the process until all the shards were slowly taken out and placed gently on the counter where the sink lay. She moaned and shut her eyes tightly in pain, groaning she wet a cloth and started gently dabbing all the areas where the blood had come out.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sasuke!!!'_ she thought in frustration. She let out a silent scream in annoyance. Sakura clenched her fists and continued this until she had gotten all the blood cleared and quickly placed band-aids over all her cuts, on her legs and hands. Sighing she took her dirty clothes and put them in the hamper before grabbing an extra pair of school clothes.

Sakura let out a long sigh and pulled up her socks extra high as to hide the band-aids. Quickly grabbing her bag she ran out the door._ 'Fuck! I'm supposed to be in Anko's class by now!'_ She thought before running out the door.

XxX

"In the locker rooms girls, class is over in five minutes!" shouted Anko to all the girls just as the guys from their class were heading in their locker room. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a panting girl came in the room with sweat running down her back.

"SAKURA!" shouted the woman's voice loudly; Sakura flinched and prepared herself for anything that might happen. "YOU'RE LATE!!!" shouted Anko pointing in Sakura's direction.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" said Sakura bowing multiple times.

"Gomen doesn't work on me, never say gomen to me!" said Anko angrily, "See me after class young lady!" said Anko before going into the locker room, Sakura let out a breath and frowned.

Sakura came into the locker room and up to Anko's desk.

"You are in deep shit young woman. You missed three fucking periods! Would you mind telling me what the hell is up with that?" said Anko rather loudly; Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"Ano…"

"Ano? That isn't an answer damn it!" shouted Anko angrily. Sakura fumbled her fingers nervously and bit her lip. "Why are you late?"

"There was an accident and I fell and a glass broke and I had to clean myself up." Explained Sakura quickly to Anko. The woman glared down at the pink haired girl before letting out an annoyed sigh and leaning back in her chair. She put her left hand up to her face and shut her eyes.

"Sakura, leave before I make you do 100 laps and 200 push ups for being tardy." Grumbled Anko.

"Hai!" said Sakura before quickly turning and running out of her office. She let out a sigh of relief and clutched her bag as she headed on to her next class.

XxX

"Fuckers!" came a loud booming voice from behind the metal doors. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Once I get out of here I swear I'll kill that bitch who got me!"

"Oh, so you're awake, I see." Said a man as he stepped into the room. The other guy looked up and glared. "Gomen, but we need some answers from you before we let you go."

The man spit on the ground and glared, "I ain't saying nothing!" he said struggling against the chakra enhanced ropes that were binding him to the chair.

"What's your name?" asked the guy.

"What's yours?" asked the man back fiercely.

"Kakashi." He said carelessly with a nod of his head.

"Hmph." Replied the man turning his head away.

"This is where you tell me your name." Said Kakashi. The guy just glared and kept his mouth shut. "Well I don't want to use force but I will if I have to." Said Kakashi getting serious.

The man still kept his mouth shut. Kakashi sighed and shook his head before taking out a long sword. It wasn't in very good shape but it wasn't that bad either. The man didn't even flinch at the sight of a katana being brought out.

Kakashi lifted the sword and pointed it at his neck so a dribble of blood started to slowly roll down his neck. "I will not hesitate."

The man was stubborn. "I'm not afraid of death." He said slowly. Kakashi frowned and pushed the sword even further.

"Who do you work for?" he asked dangerously. The man smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me!" said Kakashi.

"We don't know his name." Said the man, "Only few have ever even seen him."

"Hmm." Said Kakashi. "Give me specifics." Ordered Kakashi. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll die, along with everyone else in this poor ghetto town. We want power." Said the man.

"What are you planning?" asked Kakashi. The man only chuckled. They stayed like that for a while, the man smirking and Kakashi holding the sword to his neck. "Where are you from?"

"… Kill me." Said the man carefully with sorrow in his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Do it!" shouted the man angrily. Kakashi froze then shook his head.

"Why?"

"Hahaha. Wouldn't you like to know." Said the man almost teasingly. Kakashi frowned. The guy looked up and stared straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"I'm from sound." He said, Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows waiting for more, but it never came.

"What else?" he asked prodding the knife against his neck. He just smirked and shrugged, finally Kakashi let out a sigh and lifted the sword, only thing he could do after all.

Blood splattered against the walls and dribbled down creating pools on the floor. Splatters were seen here and there. A severed head rolled across the floor, the man's eyes were still open and his mouth hung loosely against the cold stone floor.

Shaking his head Kakashi let out a sigh, he had to report to Hinata, he'd get someone to clean it up afterwards. Putting the katana back he calmly walked out of the room, the doors sliding shut behind him.

XxX

"Kakashi-san." Said Hinata as she saw the man walking through the doors. There was blood on the front part of his body signaling that he had, once again, just killed someone. Hinata looked up, her eyes telling him that she was wondering what he had for her this time.

"The man Sasuke and Naruto brought in was from the sound." Said Kakashi slowly taking a seat next to Hinata as Hinata typed this in on the computer. "He said something about everyone dying and them wanting power." Continued Kakashi.

Hinata nodded as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. "S-Sounds like the g-guy Temari brought in before." Said Hinata carefully. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, the guy that had attacked Sakura and Tenten before.

"He was from sound too, and he said the same thing about killing everyone. And they both wanted us to kill them." Hinata stopped her typing.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him. "Neither were afraid of d-death, t-they even w-wanted to be killed." Said Hinata.

"I think they both knew, whatever we did to them, would be better then whatever their leader would've done to them." Said Kakashi.

"But we s-still haven't figured out who t-that is yet." Said Hinata.

"Both even said that only few have even seen him, and no one even knows his name. Who would work for someone they don't even know the name of?" Hinata shrugged and continued typing. "Can you find out who the guy is?" asked Kakashi.

He handed her a photo of the man struggling to get free of the chair.

"Hai!" she said taking it.

"Did you find out who the other guy was too?" asked Kakashi, referring to the man Temari had caught. Hinata nodded her head and clicked on a few files on the computer before the guy showed up.

"Manabu Takai. H-He doesn't have barely any information on him other then the fact that he g-graduated top of his class and was only a c-chuunin. Other then that all w-we know is his name, it d-doesn't say anything about sound or anything." Replied Hinata, scanning the facts.

Kakashi seemed to be thinking when the sound of a door sliding open was heard.

"Ah! Sasuke! Naruto! Perfect timing! I'm thinking of you going on a mission." Said Kakashi when he spotted the two standing in the doorway.

"Yes!" Shouted Naruto, happily punching the air.

"You both will be working with our new recruit. In fact, she's already out there, I sent her before I went to check on the guy you guys brought last night." said Kakashi, Sasuke's gaze hardened and Naruto blinked.

"You will be going undercover, there's a suspicious group that has been seen at the Oasis lately and I want you guys to try and see who they are. The recruit is acting as a girl who's just there for fun, and you guys will just be there to make sure nothing goes wrong." Said Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Jeez, short notice Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto, Kakashi shrugged before turning back to Hinata.

"Try to figure out who he is. And when Shikamaru gets here see if he can help you." Said Kakashi, he gave a nod to Sasuke and Naruto before walking off. Naruto grinned and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Hurry up dobe." Said Sasuke before walking off to one of the many changing rooms. He quickly put on a black wig so he had short hair and he wore a pair of baggy jeans and a polo shirt rolled up.

Naruto put on a wig that was a shaggy dirty blonde and changed his eye color and wore a blue t-shirt and beige shorts.

Sasuke and Naruto rode off for Oasis, the place they still hadn't visited despite what Sakura said about it. The sun was already setting; it would soon be very dark.

XxX

Sakura's POV

_Verse 1_

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

I saw them, at the end of the room in the far corner. They all were having shots it looked like. They probably thought nothing would happen to them tonight. I usually came here for fun; this was definitely the first night I was here… not for fun.

Kakashi had told me two of the agents would come to help me but they still weren't here! Of course, I guess I couldn't blame them, I mean it's Kakashi we're talking about! I wonder who those agents are, would they be the same guys I saw the other night?

They seemed really familiar, I knew they were on my side so I left the body to them, and apparently I was right since I heard the same guy screaming behind one of the doors I'm not allowed into yet.

But those two guys seemed very familiar, I couldn't tell because it was too dark but they seemed familiar. All of us can tell if one person is part of the society or not, that's because all of us have _the _mark on our upper arm. For instance I'm right handed, so my mark is on my right hand.

The mark is just a circle with a pointed thing at the end. In fact, it's our school symbol, typical, since practically all the teachers who work there work here too. **(The symbol on their forehead protectors on the anime)**

_Chorus_

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

I found them! Atleast I think, the two boys who just walked in. They look really, really familiar. One has short black hair and the other has shaggy dirty blonde hair. I saw the blonde one kind of lift his sleeve a bit to itch and I saw the symbol. Yup, that's them.

I walked over to them and right when I was about to reach them a guy grabbed my arm. I glared at him but he just looked seductively at me. I couldn't blame him, I don't want to sound conceited but I looked pretty hott that night.

I had on an amber wig that was in layers and reached just below my shoulders. I also had a white v-neck on and black short shorts under a black skirt with black boots. Just for easy movement, yet it still looked like I was there to have fun.

"Hey cutie, what's up?" he asked. He was actually a really cute guy, not as cute as Sasuke though… wait! I-I meant not as cute as that guy I saw on the cover of that one magazine! Yeah! Sasuke is a jackass.

_Verse 2_

_And when she walks she walks with passion_

_when she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

_when she asks for something boy she means it_

_even if you never ever seen it_

_everybody get your necks to crack around_

_all you crazy people come on jump around_

_you doing anything to keep her by your side_

_because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

"Would you like something?" I asked with an edge of attitude and a glare. The man only smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, you." He said kissing my arm, that's when I was about to punch the living daylights out of him but that would totally blow my cover. So instead I started to gently tug on my arm.

"Let me go you pervert!" I shouted tugging my arm away, instead he stood up and grabbed me around the waist.

"Want me to find a room?" he whispered in my ear. That's when I struggled to hold back.

"Let me go!" I said about to kick him in the balls, when suddenly he was thrown backward. He crashed into the opposite wall and slowly stood up and glared at someone behind me. I turned and saw that guy with short black hair.

_Chorusx2_

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Leave her alone." He said. I couldn't see his eyes but I was pretty sure that was the same guy from the other night.

"Yeah!" said the blonde coming up and standing next to the guy. The blonde, his voice seemed so familiar, I couldn't place my finger on it. Arghh! It's so frustrating! I swear I know those voices.

The guy looked at the two befo9re grunting and walking out of the place.

I turned and smiled at them, they just looked at me.

"Ano... Arigatou." I said slowly, I absentmindedly lifted my sleeve acting as if I were scratching my shoulder; they saw it and nodded, then grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a table.

XxX

Sasuke's POV

That red head girl, her eyes are bright, they remind me of someone. I don't know. I know Naruto is trying to think too because he's kind of quiet, it's like he's trying to figure something out, for once.

I sat down and so did the other two.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"What's yours?" I asked, the girl blinked then smirked.

"Haruhi, and you two?" she asked, I knew she was lying. Somehow I could tell, kind of like I could almost tell when Sakura lied, even though she was one of the best liars I know. This is the _only _compliment I will give her.

"Daisuke." I said.

"Rameki." Said Naruto with a huge smile. Typical, that was two letters away from ramen. That's not even a name the idiot! I glared at him but he just ignored it.

"Rameki eh?" replied 'Haruhi.' Naruto didn't mind that there was no such name, but who knows, there might be some where in the world.

Suddenly the group that we were apparently supposed to be watching got up and passed us to get to the door. All three of us glanced at each other before leaving to follow.

There were three of them, two men and a woman. They all ha cloaks on so I couldn't see their faces but they were definitely in a hurry.

XxX

Naruto's POV

That Haruhi girl seems really familiar, I can't place my finger on it, it's on the tip of my tongue I know it! Anyways those guys climbed into a car and drove off, Haruhi literally took off her skirt, but there were shorts underneath thankfully.

Apparently she had walked here, and she was getting on Sasuke's bike to catch them when Sasuke stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Catching them, now move!" she said. Woah that definitely was not the girl I saw being hit on by that guy. She glared at Sasuke and revved the engine, right when it was about to move Sasuke jumped in front of her and grabbed the handles.

Haruhi was really surprised she almost fell off as Sasuke sped off but quickly regained her balance.

As for me I quickly jumped on my motorcycle so I wouldn't be left out.

XxX

"I think those kids are following us." He said looking back behind him. The woman looked back and shook her head.

"It's those brats from the club." She said. The other man was silent.

"Stop the car."

The car stopped and all three of them jumped out and ran for it, it was true, they were after them, the two motorcycles were catching up until they all went into the park and jumped into the trees. The kids on their little bikes got off and jumped up too.

So, they were ninjas as well.

XxX

They separated. Sasuke followed one man, Naruto followed one man, and Sakura followed the woman.

Naruto jumped up and did a flip and kicked the man with the heel of his shoe. The man dodged and Naruto hit the ground instead, quickly recovering Naruto charged at the man and tried to punch his stomach.

The man dodged and aimed a punch at Naruto's head, which Naruto dodged. This continued really fast until the man was backed against a tree. He ducked Naruto's punch and slipped under his arm. Running in the opposite direction the man did a back flip and apparently did some hand seals too since suddenly Naruto found a huge wave of water coming at him.

Naruto was pushed back and grabbed onto a tree to prevent going further. The water died down and Naruto slowly stood up. He was soaked, but that didn't stop him from attacking the man.

"Kage Buunshin!" shouted Naruto. Multiple forms of him appeared, he charged at the man and started punching and kicking away. The man dodged all of them and punched and kicked back most of them.

One held him back but he just used his legs to kick another one into the Naruto that was holding him back.

"U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN!" shouted Naruto loudly. Using the rest of his clones they all kicked and punched him and finally the man was thrown into the ground creating a small crater due to the impact.

All of his clones disappeared and Naruto landed on his feet breathing heavily. The man got up and cracked his fingers before glaring at Naruto.

"Baka." He said with a chuckle, and then he disappeared into the trees. Naruto followed after him.

XxX

The man jumped up and threw some shurikens at Sasuke, which he dodged. Sasuke then used these wires to tie the man down. **(Like what he did to Orochimaru during the Chuunin exams)** He blew fire out of his mouth, which covered the whole tree. When Sasuke stopped the man wasn't there anymore though.

He spun and saw the man right behind him with a kunai in his hand. Sasuke jumped back and pulled out another weapon.

"Windmill Shuriken." Said Sasuke holding it up before throwing it towards the man. He dodged it and smirked.

"Loser." He said. Suddenly a second one came at him from behind; the man dodged that as well with ease then charged at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his own kunai as the two clashed together. They jumped away from each other and Sasuke did another fireball at the man.

He barely scorched his cloth as the man jumped back. Sasuke jumped up and kicked the man up into the air. He spun and kicked him down.

"Lion Combo!" shouted Sasuke smashing the man into the ground. The man grunted as he hit the ground unconscious. Sasuke hit the tree due to the impact and wiped off the sweat rolling down his forehead. Breathing hard he slowly stood up shakily. He grunted and leaned on his knees for support.

Suddenly a man appeared and grabbed the guy Sasuke just knocked unconscious before jumping into the trees again. Sasuke growled dangerously then saw Naruto appear and jump into the trees again. With a grunt he pushed himself up and followed them.

XxX

"Aww, what a cute little girl. I wonder what you really look like." She teased Sakura. So she knew it was a disguise. Sakura smirked and jumped into the air throwing several kunai at the woman on the ground. The woman dodged them and appeared behind Sakura.

"Little kitty can't let her guard down." She whispered before kicking Sakura into the ground. Sakura grunted in pain from the impact, as the dust settled Sakura hid in a tree. The woman landed gracefully on her feet and looked around for Sakura.

"Why don't you come out!" she shouted. Sakura froze before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing behind the woman. She embedded a kunai into her stomach, atleast she thought she did until the woman disappeared.

"Fuck, replacement jutsu." Said Sakura angrily, doing a flip to land on her feet. Suddenly there was a breeze behind her, she turned and their kunai's clashed against each other. Sakura was pushed back but did a flip so she didn't fall.

"Come on, show me something!" shouted the woman. She threw kunai's with explosive tags on them at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly lifted herself up and dodged them by jumping off to the side.

Sakura appeared under the woman and tripped her so that the woman fell backwards. Then she flipped over and kicked the women's stomach in. The woman grunted and her eyes widened in pain. Sakura took out a kunai and was about to stab her when her hand was stabbed with another kunai.

Her eyes widened in pain and she dropped the kunai and clutched her hand. She saw another one coming and jumped away from the lady to dodge it, unfortunately another one got her in the side. Two men appeared beside the lady, one conscious and one not.

The one conscious helped the woman up as she clutched her stomach. Sakura saw Daisuke and Rameki appear beside her and groaned in pain, Daisuke looked at her hand and bleeding side and raised his brows.

Sakura ignored this and glared at the group in front of her.

"Who are you?" she shouted. The woman just chuckled and the man smirked.

"You might find out soon." Said the man. Sakura frowned, suddenly they all disappeared in a ball of smoke, but they left behind a present as well.

A bunch of kunai's with explosive tags on them shot out everywhere; Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura widened their eyes.

A strong gust blew, Naruto froze and grabbed onto Sakura and pulled her down since she didn't seem to be moving. Sakura fell, the explosive tag barely grazing her head. The gust of wind pushed them back a bit as they lay on the floor, but Naruto grabbed onto a tree so he didn't go any further, as did Sasuke. Naruto held onto Haruhi carefully making sure that the wound wasn't getting worst.

He saw a few strands of pink among her red hair and Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Sakura?" he muttered.

BOOM!

The explosive tags went off everywhere; fire blew towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto quickly picked up Sakura bridal style and jumped away, ducking just in time.

Naruto looked down and saw 'Haruhi' going unconscious. "Hang on." Muttered Naruto.

"Dobe!" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke there. Sasuke appeared in front of them and looked down at 'Haruhi.' "Hn." He said.

"Hn? What kind of word is that?" asked Sakura warily, she had thought only Sasuke said 'Hn.' but apparently, so did this guy. "Jackass." She muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened, only Sakura called him that.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hn." Said Sakura with a smirk. Sasuke frowned and sighed, Sakura flinched as a wave of pain rushed over her. She grunted before falling unconscious.

"We have to get her back Sasuke." Said Naruto furrowing his eyebrows. Sasuke nodded and headed for their motorcycles.

XxX

"_AHH!" The woman panting increased and she clutched her stomach painfully. Sweat was all over her body as she breathed in and out. _

"_It's okay! Just hang in there." the woman nodded to the doctor. _

"_AH!" she shouted in pain. _

"_It's okay! It's okay!"_

_XxX_

"_She's dead." He said clutching the newborn baby in his arms. Silent tears rolled down his face as he stood at her grave. _

"_I miss you so much." He muttered, clutching the baby closer as the tears rolled down faster. "T-this is all your fault." He said quietly looking down at the baby. _

"_You don't deserve to live." He said angrily. Rain started coming down, slowly drenching him and the baby. The baby started to cry continuously. The man sighed and shook his head furiously wiping away his tears._

_He looked at the tombstone one more time before walking away with the crying baby. He frowned and saw a place to leave the baby under the tree. He muttered something to the baby before setting it down and walking off. But not before leaving a small gift with it._

_XxX_

"_Oh my gosh! You poor thing!" said a woman coming across the crying abandoned baby under the tree. "Who would ever leave you here in the rain!" the woman quickly pickled up the baby and carried it away. _

_What was found in the baby's blanket was a small woven bracelet that said a woman's name… the mothers name._

"_You are lucky I'm not killing you…"_

XxX

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Please, please, please forgive me! I have so much homework I had to finish and everything! I worked on this story in-between homework but I still wasn't able to get this chapter in for, like, two months! I'm so sorry! I'll update ASAP hopefully. Please forgive me!**

**The song at the club is Nelly Furtado Maneater, NOT MY SONG :)**

**Okay so let me clear a few things up. Sasuke and Naruto still don't know its Sakura. Naruto has a hunch but he still isn't sure. Sakura still doesn't know its Naruto and Sasuke, no clue. **

**As for the cards, different colors mean different levels. Black is the highest level. They still have Chuunins, Jounins, and etc. though. **

**If you've been reading carefully and not just skimming you'll know it's probably about December now in the story, Sasuke and Naruto are about to become Chuunins, Tenten might become part of the group in the next chapter as well.**

**Any further questions please feel free to ask, by the way, it will start getting a bit more violent, maybe in a couple chapters; just a warning. This chapter was kind of an action filler just for anyone who likes action, next one will be more focused on the plot and everything. **

**Next Chapter is Sasuke Sakura fluff, ;) I know everyone has been waiting so long for it but I'm trying to let their relationship grow a bit, Sasuke seems kind of hard in this chapter only because he's upset about the new recruit beating him to the target and Lee almost defeating him etc. But FLUFF IN NEXT CHAPTER GAURANTEED!**

**AKATSUKI IS COMING! (Hint: Itachi)**

**OROCHIMARU IS COMING!**

**I'm giving away so much! But I think you guys deserve it since I took so long to update my story. **

**Also, you know, vote for the whole dream thing. Whose dream is it? Thank you for bothering to read my story, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Assumptions?

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Well finally i have managed to update my story again, though i should start working on Untouched Feelings but i'm havign way to much fun with this one. :) I'll work on Untouched Feelings after this chapter though. **

**Please review and i hope you enjoy the story!**

**And the person who guessed right and has this whole chapter dedicated to is... SakuraUchiha4! Congrats! Shikamaru was right. and congratulations to everyone else who guessed him. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga or anime though i wish so. **

**Chapter Seven: Assumptions? **

"Hmm…" Tenten searched through her books in her backpack with a finger on her chin and brows furrowed. "Hmm…" she said again. She thumbed through her papers in her backpack, making sure everything was there. Though her thoughts were someplace far away.

Vortex… A place to save the good and kill the evil… A place that wanted her, a weapons master… what was the point? It had been a week since she had gotten out of the health center, and a week since Sakura had been put in the health center.

Neji was there… she didn't know if she liked him or not though. Her feelings were a mess at the moment. But if she joined she would have to keep it from everyone else that she currently lived with. Balancing school, friends, sleep, and Vortex. It had been a week and she was still undecided…

"Tenten! How was your trip?" Tenten spun around out of her daze and placed her hands behind her back giving a fake smile to the person in front of her.

"Oh, it was great Ino!" she said giggling a bit.

"That's awesome! Say, why did you leave without even saying anything?" she asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it was a sort of last minute thing." Replied Tenten with a quick nod of her head. Ino nodded back and gave a small smile before running a hand through her silky blonde hair.

"You know what's weird? First you leave and then you come back saying Sakura has gone on her own family trip as well. And all her stuff is still in her room." Said Ino, flashing her eyes dangerously at Tenten's direction. "Is there something going on I don't know about?" asked Ino dangerously.

"Ah! No! No. It's just, I saw her at the airport when I was coming back here and we talked. She didn't want to bring anything with her for some reason." Said Tenten quickly.

"Hmm…" Ino nodded but still had a suspicious look in her eyes. She let out a sigh with a tilt of her head and straightened out her uniform. Christmas break was coming which meant they got a break, sleep in and spend more quality time with Sasuke. Speaking of which…

Sasuke came down the stairs, his hair a bit ruffled.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino happily at the man coming down the stairs.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. He dreaded having to go down the stairs every morning and be greeted by Ino's whiny voice and annoyingly tight hug.

"Sasuke! I heard a really high pitched and annoying voice yelling out your name so I assumed you got down here which is good since I really need to talk to you!" yelled Naruto running out of the dining room to see Sasuke grumbling and pushing Ino off of him. Ino growled dangerously and clenched her fists.

"What did you call my voice?" she asked glaring daggers toward Naruto, Naruto froze and put up and arm in front of him while backing away. Ino inched forward closer to Naruto.

"I just said it was really annoying and high pitched!" cried Naruto slapping his hands together and bowing. Ino growled and rolled up her sleeve. "Don't hurt me!"

"BAM"

"You better run!" shouted Ino, Naruto bit his lower lip and made a dash for it back into the dining room. Sasuke shook his head and sighed, what a loser. He folded his arms and leaned against the stairwell with his eyes closed. Ino chased after him into the dining room.

'CRASH'

'BOOM'

'SPLASH'

"What the fuck?" said Sasuke opening his eyes and pushing himself off of the stairwell. He opened the door and there sat a soaked to the bone Naruto with red spots covering his face, which would probably soon be bruises.

"Hn, moron." Said Sasuke. Ino stood; feet apart, with a pan in her hand and a fierce look in her eyes. She took a side-glance and saw Sasuke with one hand on the doorway giving Naruto an awkward look. Ino quickly stood up straight and flattened out her uniform, then brushed her hand quickly through her blonde hair.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted delighted at his appearance.

"Hn." He replied, stepping into the room and walking toward Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said again, flinging herself towards Sasuke in an attempt to hug him. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed back while she was still in the air and landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"I need to talk with the dobe." He stated, giving her a glare before grabbing Naruto by his collar and leading him out through the back door.

"Sasuke!" wheezed Naruto grabbing the collar of his shirt desperately.

"Suck it up." Said Sasuke, shutting the back door behind him.

Ino tilted her head as she watched them go and sighed, lowering her head in defeat. What was it with her whenever Sasuke was there it was like all of a sudden she switched modes or something. She shook her head and slid to the floor shoving her face in her hands.

"Arghh." She mumbled in her fingers.

XxX

"What dobe?" asked Sasuke, throwing Naruto onto the grass. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and grumbled as he stood up. Shaking the excess water out of his blonde hair he fingered it lightly then twisted his shirt of all the water.

"What dobe?" asked Sasuke again impatiently, this time in a growl.

"What do you mean, what?" asked Naruto looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and gave Naruto a dangerous look.

"Don't be playing with me Uzumaki." Muttered Sasuke. Naruto froze, that was the first time he heard Sasuke say his last name.

"Well if I knew what you meant, U-chi-ha." Said Naruto with the same amount of threat in his voice. The two glared daggers at each other in a non-stop battle.

"Waste of my time." said Sasuke looking away from Naruto. Naruto grinned in satisfaction.

"Yeah! You know that I am better!" Sasuke suddenly gave Naruto a fierce look.

"Shut up. You're just not worthy of my time or breath." said Sasuke, Naruto blinked then grinned again as if he was playing along but still didn't believe him. "What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Sasuke slowly. Apparently this guy needed it.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head a bit in thought.

"Hmm…" he thought looking up at the cloudy sky, the cold wind blew off the last leaves that were left on the trees so that the tree was left bare.

"Well?" asked Sasuke again.

"Boy it's cold." Said Naruto shivering as another gust of wind blew by. Sasuke clenched his fists and growled.

"Baka! Quit getting off subject!"

"Oh yeah! What was I supposed to be thinking about?" asked Naruto looking back up at the cloudy gray sky. Sasuke growled again when Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I wanted to go to Ichiraku later today!" he said with a grin.

Silence…

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"That's it?" he mumbled, clenching his fists and looking towards the ground.

"Mmm…"

"I just wasted part of my life, for this?" he asked. Naruto tilted his head still in thought. "You idiot." He mumbled.

"Wait! I got it!" said Naruto, sitting down on the cold pavement. Sasuke stared down at him before sighing and taking a seat next to him. They both looked up the sky.

"I've been thinking." Started Naruto.

"Shocker." Mumbled Sasuke sarcastically.

"Hey! Let me finish you baka!" said Naruto angrily. "Remember the new recruit from last night? Haruhi?" he asked.

"Hn." Naruto took that as a yes.

"Well, you know how, eh, 'Haruhi," Naruto made quotation marks at this, "had to go to the infirmary at the base just last night?" started Naruto in a whisper.

"Hn."

"And how Sakura is gone this morning?" continued Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at him. They stared at each other before Sasuke smirked.

"No way, Sakura is too unskilled. The new recruit is way better then her any day." Said Sasuke.

"So you're complimenting the recruit?" asked Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto, another blow of wind gently passed through rustling the grass at their feet.

"No." stated Sasuke looking back up at the gray sky.

"I really think so though!" complained Naruto.

"Quiet down, baka, want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" growled Sasuke, giving Naruto a ferocious look. Naruto growled.

"I'm just saying! I mean, it is possible, don't you think? When I was carrying, cough Haruhi I saw some strands of pink hair under that wig." Naruto again made the quotation marks with his two hands and fingers. "How many people do you know with pink hair?" asked Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke clasped his hand together as he looked up, staring at the dark clouds that rolled by. For once, Naruto might actually be right…

XxX

Ino sighed as she grabbed a glass of water from the fridge and gulped it down. The cold water felt good as it went down against her dry throat. She cleared her voice and took a seat at the table, wondering what Sasuke and Naruto might be talking about. Maybe it was she? Maybe Sasuke had this unknown crush and didn't know how to say it so was going to Naruto for help!

Ino's smile turned to a frown. Then again, Sasuke would never go to Naruto for help. She sighed defeated and drummed her fingers against the hard wood table. Taking another sip of her water she carelessly wiped the droplets off her lips and licked them.

She groaned and leaned back in her chair with her eyes shut. Sakura was gone which meant that this was her chance to make Sasuke fall for her, she smirked, and by the end of the week she would have him!

Suddenly the sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard by Ino's ears. She shot her eyes open and looked at the source of the noise.

"Oh, Shikamaru." She said disappointed. She thought for a moment Sasuke had come back to sit next to her.

"Mmm." Mumbled Shikamaru putting his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. Shikamaru's hair was ruffled and his clothes were askew. Ino raised an eyebrow at the man; sure he was lazy, but not lazy enough to not get ready properly in the morning! Though he probably did think it was bothersome.

"Hello?" she asked gently taking her finger and poking the side of his face with the tip. "You alright?"

"Mmm… tired." Replied Shikamaru taking the palm of his hand and rubbing it against his right eye. He let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"I can see that." Mumbled Ino, looking him over. She shook her head and frowned. "You'll get ugly if you don't get any sleep." She said simply, Shikamaru gave her a weird look.

"Mm… whatever." He said looking off into the distance. Ino grumbled something about lazy men before going in the kitchen to get another glass of water.

"On another diet?" asked Shikamaru. Ino glared at him before smirking and shaking her head proudly.

"My goal is on losing ten pounds before Christmas break so that my body will be perfect for the swimsuit I will be wearing." She replied, her eyes shimmering.

"Who wears a bathing suit in the middle of winter?" asked Shikamaru. Ino frowned and glared at Shikamaru and sighed.

"Aa, you just don't understand Shikamaru. I am always ahead of the season, and being ahead of the season is in," said Ino proudly. "Besides, it's an all year round thing that I get to show off my body," Ino said, flipping her hair.

"Sure." Said Shikamaru shaking his head. He took a hold of his wrist and started playing with a woven bracelet.

"Aw, don't be like that Shika!" whined Ino, whoa, mood swings.

"Uh, sure." Replied Shikamaru looking off again, he started rubbing his wrist again and playing with that woven bracelet. "And don't call me that."

"Something's wrong, right? What is it?" asked Ino. She folded her hands together and gave the best innocent look she could muster.

"Ehh…" replied Shikamaru not even bothering to look at her. Ino clenched her fists and glared angrily at Shikamaru, then her gaze softened a bit when she saw the distressed look on his face.

"Hmm… Well I guess you don't _have_ to tell me." She said looking downcast with a sigh. Shikamaru glanced at her and nodded before standing up, his chair screeched against the floor as it was pushed back.

"Hey! You're supposed to tell me what's wrong when I say that!" said Ino, quickly standing up as well. Shikamaru turned his head and looked at her before shrugging his shoulders and running his right hand through his pitch-black hair.

"Aa, troublesome woman." He stated before walking out of the room. Ino watched his back disappear before sighing and taking a seat again. How was she supposed to communicate with anyone in this household if no one opened up? She frowned and brushed her hair with her slim fingers.

XxX

"Not only that but remember how the "new recruits" first came in? There were two of them. One was injured though, remember?" asked Naruto as he continued on with his prediction.

"Aa." Said Sasuke, he clasped his hands and placed them in front of his face staring at the grass moving with the wind.

"Well, you know how we heard she had just recovered? It's the same day Tenten came back. What if Tenten is in on this too?" predicted Naruto, getting so excited he was now standing up and jumping around.

"…" Sasuke sat silently with his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "How long did it take you to come up with that brilliant idea?"

"You think it's brilliant?" shouted Naruto, his eyes sparkling.

"I was being sarcastic, of course you're probably to dumb to even know what sarcastic even means." Replied Sasuke. Naruto frowned before replying.

"For your information it only took me an hour!" said Naruto proudly. Sasuke raised his brows. "Alright maybe a day." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Okay! A week, happy?"

"Aa. Somewhat." Replied Sasuke. Naruto glared at him before taking his seat again and gazing up at the sky. So much had happened since they entered school, and that was only a few months ago. Fuck, it was almost Christmas, the worst time of the year for Naruto.

"There's something else," said Naruto.

"Aa?" replied Sasuke.

"Both Tenten and Sakura said they were going on family trips… but, how is that possible when they have no family?" asked Naruto quietly. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Hn." Naruto did have some good facts. They wouldn't even be orphans if they had a family. And if what Naruto was saying were true then there would be a huge flaw in the girls' plan that they didn't even realize and probably even forgot. They had no family. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, how could he miss that?

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and looked down and the blonde boy.

"Come on, we'll be late for school."

"Hai." Replied Naruto, standing up and opening the back door.

XxX

Tenten's POV

Sakura would be out, probably by tomorrow. Somehow she was able to heal way faster then me; maybe she's immune to stab wounds or something. I don't know, but it's a good thing or else if she was gone for a long period of time, someone might start getting suspicious.

I am nervous. My feelings are all jumbled. I have so much shit on my mind I can't take it!

Should I join Vortex or no? Do I like Neji or is it just an infatuation? Will I be able to keep up in school since I missed a lot while I was gone? Was Sakura all right? Grr… I am so fucking stressed right now! I just want to scream and not be myself! I want to be in someone else's body so I wouldn't have to deal with shit like this! I want a carefree lifestyle with great friends and family!

Well, I guess no one can have what they want once they become a preteen. Life isn't fair. But still… ugh!

I just realized Christmas is coming. Shit, I absolutely hate Christmas. Always have. Not just because either, I have a reason for hating Christmas. All those spoiled brats always get what they want every year and show it off like it's a fashion show or something. 'Look at what my parents got me for Christmas!' Pfft, pathetic.

Everyone comes back from the holidays with new clothes, trinkets, and shoes and accessories. And I come back with shit. Always the same, I wonder how everyone else feels.

Oh crap, I just realized a huge mistake Sakura and me made. Hopefully no one realizes it yet. We told everyone we were on _family_ trips. But we have no family! Shit! How can we be so fucking stupid! Arghh! I hope no one finds out, they'd get so suspicious, our cover would be blown to pieces!

Well Naruto and Ino are to dumb to figure out, I only have to worry about Shikamaru and Sasuke. Kiba, I don't think he even cares. Then again, Shikamaru might not either. So I better watch out for Sasuke…

"Tenten!"

"Ah!" The fuck, what was that? Oh shit, teacher is looking at me…

"Get out of your own little world and please come to your senses down here on earth. I still have a lesson to get through here!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" I said, looking him straight in the eye. Great, everyone is laughing at me, how embarrassing. Gai-sensei is really crabby which is really unusual, I wonder why… Ugh, I'm exhausted and I have no clue why. Atleast this is the last class of the day.

Huh? Neji is staring at me; his eyes are like penetrating through me. I feel like he can read my thoughts, how uncomfortable. Ugh, calm down, he's probably looking at something past your head. Breathe. Shit I'm freaking shaking! What's wrong with me?

Hmm… just think of something else. Suddenly I had this feeling overcome me, like something bad was going to happen. Maybe tonight, maybe sometime this week, maybe even sometime this month, I don't know. But it was bad.

XxX

Ino's POV

Wow, life has been pretty good going for me lately. Well sort of I guess. I honestly don't get why Sasuke-kun doesn't pay attention to me! And where has Sakura gone to? Not that I care or anything though! It just opens the playing field for me. Hmm… For some reason I'm thinking back to this morning.

Why was Shikamaru so upset? What was the matter? He kept on rubbing his wrist where the bracelet he never took off was. Must be important to his past or something. Whatever it is I will find out, for some reason… I have this urge to help him and make him happier.

Well, I am sad to say Christmas is here. A time for family and gifts and love, too bad I don't have any. I'm all up for being loved, but apparently no one cares. Sure, I have friends, but what I really want is someone who loves me… and who's hott.

I am not being picky! I just like my guys cute and sensitive. Sasuke, sure he isn't sensitive, but he makes that up with his looks. I don't know what he does to his skin or his hair but he's absolutely GOR-GE-OUS.

Ehh, I don't get anything lately. I had the perfect lifestyle back from where I came from. My "family" or, the people I was staying with at the shelter were great. We all helped each other out and supported each other, and everyone wanted me as their girlfriend. Sure, I didn't have a real family, but life was still great. Sigh

I miss those days.

"Ino!" came a whispered vice behind me. I turned and saw Ami smiling at me holding a small note in her left hand under the desk. I turned and looked at the teacher who was facing the board and quickly snatched the paper away from Ami.

'Hey, this is so boring. I need something to keep me awake. Hmm… what's up?'

I scanned it quickly and grabbed my pen. Ami always did this just for the heck of it. I scribbled my answer and tossed the page behind me. 'Not much' is what I said; I wasn't in a very talkative mood. For some reason, I was queasy, like something bad would happen, I just didn't know what… yet.

XxX

Shikamaru POV

My dream last night, I can't get it out of my head! Arghh… I don't know what's happening but I know for sure that wasn't my childhood. Yet that was my bracelet. I don't understand it. That's what I remember, that's what the people who raised me said happened to me. Yet for some reason I have this odd feeling that's not my past.

I have this hunch that everyone is experiencing dreams of their bad past as well. Like the time Sasuke was pissed off at everyone. And before that Sakura had a bad night and said it was a nightmare. Tenten had a bad day as well after Sasuke's moody day. And then mine last night. So either Naruto, Kiba, and Ino haven't had their dreams yet or they just aren't letting on.

I don't know why I'm so worked up but I have a bad feeling about all of this. Like something will happen sometime this month. Maybe in the next week, I don't know, but it's bad. We've all been having weird dreams about our past. I'm not even sure if that is my past I'm thinking of.

Maybe I just need something to calm my nerves; maybe I'll stop by the local bar and get a drink to calm my nerves. This feeling in my stomach isn't going away though. Something is going to happen I just don't know what.

XxX

"Can I see the girl in there?"

"Sorry boys, she's long gone."

"Don't kid with me Temari."

"Excuse me? I do believe I am older then you, which definitely does not make me a _kid_, Sa-su-ke." Said Temari, not once even looking up at the boys since she was busy filing her almost perfect nails.

"Come on, please Temari! Just let us see her."

"No Naruto, besides, didn't I already say she's long gone?" said Temari carelessly. She was sitting, her legs crossed, on the ridge that lined against the wall next to the door that went into the room where Sakura stayed.

"Atleast tell us what her name was. All we know is that her name during the mission was Haruhi." Said Sasuke impatiently folding his arms. Temari sighed as she continued filing her nails.

"Mission information is confidential. As is names of the people that work here. All confidential unless it's a mission to figure out the name, your suspicious, or you're working together or something." Said Temari.

"But we were on a mission with that girl!" cried Naruto unhappily.

"Aa, but she didn't tell you her name which means you weren't supposed to know." Replied Temari. She paused with her nails and inspected them carefully.

"Come on!" cried Naruto.

"How did she even heal so fast?" asked Sasuke. It had only been a week since she was stabbed.

"Fast healer." Replied Temari carelessly. "Now if you'll excuse me." She jumped off the ridge and started down the hallway.

"Please Temari! You know her don't you? You know the other girl that was with her before as well, don't you?" asked Naruto, Temari stopped in her pace.

"I do, but this is all confidential."

"But-" Naruto stopped in his sentence. A gust of wind blew him back; he covered his eyes from the wind that blew him back until it died down. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see that Temari had disappeared. Sasuke growled and clenched his fists angrily.

"Damn it. If only we came to check on 'Haruhi' a couple days earlier." Said Sasuke. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair impatiently. "Come on." He walked away with a disgruntled Naruto behind him.

XxX

"Sakura! You're back!" Sakura found herself in a bear hug from Kiba. She hugged him tightly and looked up at his face smiling.

"Kiba-kun! How are you?" she asked happily.

"Great, but what about you? How was your trip?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, it was good, kind of boring though," said Sakura with a lopsided grin. Kiba nodded happily and gave her another hug. Suddenly the door opened again and in came a stunned Naruto and Sasuke. They stared at the two then Kiba and Sakura let go of each other.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. Sakura got back the same time Haruhi healed.

"What are you doing back?" grunted Sasuke walking up to her. Sakura glared at him.

"Didn't miss me?" asked Sakura a bit hurt.

"Hn." Shrugged Sasuke with a roll of his shoulders. Sakura glared at him and let out a long sigh.

"Fine." She said stubbornly. She gave a huge smile to Naruto and waved.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted and tackled Sakura in a hug.

"Where were you two?" asked Kiba. "School ended two hours ago." It was about four in the afternoon at the moment.

"Eh, we took a detour then went to a few places, you know, just browsing." Replied Naruto.

"Together?" asked Kiba with raised eyebrows.

"Ehh… yeah." Said Naruto, sweat dropping. Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes at Naruto's lame excuse for being away.

"Mhmm." Replied Kiba suspiciously.

XxX

Tenten sat at the edge of Sakura's bed flipping through her textbook.

"This stuff is easy," said Tenten to herself. Sakura grunted that Tenten was a showoff to which Tenten just smiled.

"I've been thinking." Tenten leaned back on Sakura's bed with her hands behind her head. Sakura sat on her stomach looking at Tenten. "Maybe, I should give Vortex a chance…"

Sakura's whole face lit up happily at the sound of Tenten's words.

"Really?" She asked proudly. Tenten shrugged and Sakura clapped happily. "YES!"

"Calm down." Said Tenten punching Sakura's shoulder. Sakura laughed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning Sakura, alright?" said Tenten standing up and grinning. Sakura nodded and watched Tenten leave the room. She sighed and fell down against her bed then slowly fell asleep.

XxX

'CRACK!'

Eyes shot wide open.

'BOOM!'

Room lit up.

"1 potato, 2 potato, 3 potato, 4 potato, 5 potato, 6 potato, 7potato, 8 potato, 9 potato, 10 pot-"

'BOOM!'

"Gasp"

"Uhnnn…"

"…"

'CRACK!'

"Un."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her blanket. She had always hated thunder, she knew something had happened that made her afraid of thunder when she was small, but she couldn't remember what ever started it.

'BOOM!'

"EEK!"

Silent salty tears quickly ran down her face as she shook violently. Slowly she reached her hand out to the light beside her bed. She switched the light on and filled the room with a soft glow.

Her clock read 12:38am.

'CRACK!'

"AHH!" she screamed, jumping and covering her ears from the noise. Rain poured down her window and hit it making the window rattle from the wind and rain.

Suddenly her light went out, her eyes widened afraid.

"No…" she whispered.

'BOOM!'

"EEE!" she shouted silently. Suddenly the wind blew open her window violently. She was happy she didn't go to headquarters today, or else she would've freaked.

Panting heavily she watched her curtains swish in the wind and the rain pour into her room, covering her floor. The strong wind blew her covers around; Sakura slowly sat up and clutched her blanket to her.

The sky lit up in blue and there was a loud crash again. She squeaked and pulled her knees close to her body, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

"Make it go away. Make it go away. Stop. Stop." She muttered rocking back and forth. "Please, help." She cried. More tears running faster and faster down her soft skin. The wind blew threatening her blankets to move away from her.

She reached out for the window when another light was seen and crash was heard. Her eyes widened in fright and she curled back into a ball panting heavily. Tears streaming down her face and shaking violently. It was cold. The rain splattered against her blankets and her face.

'BOOM!'

"AHHH!!!" she shouted so loud. Covering her ears and shutting her eyes, she started crying nonstop, gasping for breath. Suddenly the door was forced open and someone came in and ran for the window. The person forced the windows shut against the wind and rain and latched it, closing the curtains.

Sakura panted heavily, eyes still shut and ears still covered. Suddenly she felt the bed shift indicating someone had sit down next to her. She slightly uncovered her ears and quickly glanced up to see Sasuke sitting next her looking at her tear stained face.

'CRACK!' She shut her eyes again and covered her ears, desperate to knock out the sound of the thunder and lightning. Breathing heavily her tears kept coming out, very aware that Sasuke was just sitting there staring at her.

Suddenly she felt her hands being pried away from her ears and headphones replacing where her hands were placed and music (New Found Glory, It's Not Your Fault) blasting into her ears. She glanced toward Sasuke and saw that his blue tinted hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see his expression, but he was frowning.

His hand reached out around her and pulled her closer to him, at the same time he grabbed her blanket an pulled it tighter around her.

'BOOM!'

She shuddered and leaned in closer against Sasuke's bare chest breathing heavily. Her salty tears ran down his chest, and they stayed like that, for the rest of the night.

XxX

EARLIER Sasuke POV

I was leaning back on my bed with my hands behind my head listening to my CD player. The headphones were around my neck, but I could still hear it since it was turned up.

It was the end of the song The Audition, You've Made Us Conscious.

I looked outside where a thunderstorm was. How annoying. It was rattling my windows and the rain poured down like buckets of water were being thrown at it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Since I've been with Vortex I haven't heard anything about Akatsuki, which was getting me pissed. Kakashi said I would get back at him soon, but it's been two fucking months!

The song switched to Story of the Year, Take Me Back.

I heard a squeak somewhere but shrugged it off. Probably my imagination, or could just be the thunder. Whatever it is, I don't care.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I stared at the ceiling. Then I glanced at my clock, 12:38. I had just been sitting in here in bed for two hours just thinking and listening to music. What a waste of time.

'CRACK!'

I heard it again, like a silent shout or something. That is getting very annoying. I rubbed my head; probably I'm so tired I'm hearing things. But I don't feel tired at all.

"Hn." I tapped my fingers against my CD player and looked around the room. Suddenly my light went out with a sort of click sound. I groaned. This happened all the time where I used to be.

I was in this orphan home, all the time these women would come in and once they saw me they didn't even bother with the other orphans. Which really irked me so I always refused when they wanted me.

I stayed at that home and always helped out for the little ones, even snuck home food for them and fed them something extra since the shelter was getting bankrupt. There was this little girl there who was afraid of thunder.

I gazed out the window as the sky lit up again. I remember always comforting her during storms. She always came to me. Probably only five or four years old with thin brown hair, I think she had a crush on me. Just like every other damn girl I even glance at.

'BOOM!'

"AHH!" My eyes shot open and I sat up straight. That definitely was not my imagination. My eyes narrowed as I stepped onto the cold hard wood floor with my bare feet with nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants on. I stepped into the hall and heard a muffled cry in Sakura's room. I rolled my eyes and sighed before reaching for her door.

I opened it and found myself pushing against the wind. When I got into the room I saw the windows wide open and wind and rain pouring into the room, I sighed and ran for the window, shutting it tight. Closing the curtains I turned and stared at Sakura.

I started walking towards her and sat down, she honestly looked scared. Tears were practically pouring out of her eyes and she was breathing heavily with her hands covering her ears. I just sat and stared at her for a while, so, Sakura was scared of thunder. I smirked. She kind of looked cute…

Well, for someone who's annoying as hell. I sighed as she glanced up at me before another crack echoed throughout the room and she shuddered and covered her ears again.

I looked at my CD player, which was currently playing the end of the song Brand New, Jude Law And A Semester Abroad. I sighed and took them off from around my neck. Then I pried her hands away from her ears and placed my headphones over her ears instead.

She looked up at me with a confused expression, and then I slowly wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. This is what I did to that girl from the orphanage. Only it was more comfortable to do this around her then with Sakura who was the same age as me.

Sakura's tears ran down my chest and I sighed as I clutched her tighter when another sound erupted around us. She stiffened and I held her tighter, and we stayed like that.

XxX

The man opened his eyes and stepped onto the wooden floor beneath his feet, rubbing his head he switched his light on.

"…"

"Powers out." He muttered with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair he walked out and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix up a bit.

Suddenly Akamaru started barking consistently. The man looked over at his dog and frowned.

"There's no one there Akamaru." He said. Akamaru just kept barking and howling at nothing. Kiba's frown deepened.

"You're going to wake everyone up Akamaru!" he said, walking over to his dog. Outside a man stood, looking in to the house.

"Hn, interesting lifestyle. Ne? Itachi, why are we even here?" the blue-haired man turned and looked at Itachi who was casually looking in at the dog barking at him, he scoffed and sighed.

"The Kyuubi is here." Said Itachi casually. The blue haired man gazed up at Itachi before smirking.

"I see." He said simply, looking up to the next floor where the curtains were closed so he couldn't see in. The rain continued to cascade over them as they gazed at the house in front of them.

"So, let's go get them."

"No." said Itachi. "Atleast, not yet Kisame." Kisame glared at Itachi before sighing and pulling the large hat over his head.

XxX

"Uhnn…" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at the window where rain was splattering against the pane. He looked down and saw Sakura cuddled against his chest, sighing he unconsciously stroked her hair before stopping and frowning. Quickly and gently he set her down and pulled the blanket tight around her then left the room.

He heard barking down stairs and narrowed his eyes. Damn dog, what's its problem? Stepping down to the second floor he saw Kiba trying to quiet his dog in the hallway.

"Kiba! Shut the damn dog up!" said Sasuke loudly, Kiba turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Teme, go fuck a tree!" said Kiba angrily. "Don't call Akamaru a damn dog!" he yelled over the barking.

"You should be the one fucking a tree since no girls would want to fuck you!" said Sasuke.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" an agitated Tenten came walking out of her room, hair and clothes askew with a furious look on her face. Like she was about to kill someone. Akamaru growled dangerously at the window.

"There's no one there Akamaru." Said Kiba. Akamaru growled but lay down nonetheless, still ready to pounce if anything happened.

"In case anyone didn't know, some of us like our rest." Shikamaru stood leaning against the wall with his head tilted to stare at all the people in the hall.

"Exactly! MY BEAUTY SLEEP IS NECESSARY!" Ino came up to the group angrily.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Tenten staring at Ino's lavender silk nightgown that didn't even reach her knees. Ino glared Tenten before scoffing.

"Of course not!" but everyone could tell she was lying.

"Troublesome…"

"Can I just get back to bed without all this noise?" asked Tenten impatiently.

"Tell that to that barking bitch." Said Sasuke.

"Akamaru isn't a girl, Sasuke." Said Kiba angrily.

"I wasn't talking about Akamaru." Stated Sasuke simply. Kiba's face grew red and he growled angrily. "Might as well be a dog Kiba."

That's when Kiba pounced. Ino shrieked. Tenten started yelling at the two. Akamaru was barking and biting Sasuke. And Shikamaru was sighing.

"Waste of time." muttered Shikamaru with a shake of his head.

XxX

"Looks like they don't get along very well." Said Kisame, leaning on his sword.

"Hn." Said Itachi as he observed them all fighting.

"Eh, isn't that Sasuke?" said Kisame.

"Hn." Said Itachi smirking. The rain continued to pelt down on the two as they stood observing the little fight scene between dog boy and Sasuke.

XxX

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tenten loudly, suddenly getting violent. She pried Sasuke and Kiba away from each other and threw both of them against the wall. "Kiba, Sasuke, get the hell away from me and each other."

Tenten was furiously glaring at the two and panting heavily with a pink tinted face. Sasuke and Kiba both glared at each other before turning away.

"Let's go." Said Itachi, Kisame nodded and the two disappeared.

XxX

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and shut them again from the bright light shining into her room. She felt a presence, an aura somewhere, but quickly that aura disappeared. She shrugged it off figuring it was probably just her imagination.

Getting up she felt something kind of weighing her down against her ears and noticed a pair of silent headphones placed over her ears. She blinked and knitted her brows trying to remember what happened.

She glanced at the CD player and her eyes widened. There was the name Uchiha Sasuke written at the bottom in black sharpie. Suddenly it all came back, she had already remembered the storm, but she had forgotten about what had happened with Sasuke.

She sighed and took them off only to have her ears filled with shouts coming from downstairs. Sakura rolled her eyes and gently set the CD player on her dresser and stretched out. She'd give it back to him later.

XxX

"Alright, let's start." Said Kakashi, pulling out an orange book. Sasuke and Naruto growled.

"All you have to do is find me." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke put their bags down on the ground and looked at Kakashi.

"Ha! Piece of cake! Especially with my Kage Bunshin!" gloated Naruto happily. Sasuke glared at him and rolled his eyes. What a loser.

"But there's more. Whoever finds me first we must have a little fight to retrieve this." Kakashi pulled out a long marble necklace.

"Wow, that must be pretty valuable." Admired Naruto.

"Hn."

"Actually I found it at China Town for ten bucks." Replied Kakashi smirking. Naruto sweat-dropped and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "Now then, shall we begin?"

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared in a flash. Naruto and Sasuke blinked before glancing at each other and jumping off in separate directions. Sasuke ran through the trees and slid to a stop on one of the branches to overview his surroundings.

He heard a boom and groaned, Naruto the moron. Always never thinking before taking action. The baka.

XxX

"You must learn to control your chakra… and to not attack without a plan… and to know that when you do attack don't be loud about it. Surprise them, jeez, this isn't the first time I've told you that." Stated Kakashi to the two boys in front of him, more to Naruto though.

Naruto was panting and had cuts covering his body, which needed to be healed by one of the medic ninjas before he went back to the house. Naruto heaved in a breath and let it out, desperately trying to get more air in him. He wiped the sweat covering his face and clenched his fists tightly.

"When are we going to get to all the cool stuff?" whined Naruto impatiently. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"We can't go on until you learn Chakra manipulation and stealth." Said Kakashi. Naruto frowned.

"But Kakashi-sensei-"

"Naruto. Be patient. Skills, power, it takes time to control chakra, and if you don't learn how to use it then you won't be able to do the real stuff." Said Kakashi. "Now, if you would mind stop asking me that question."

"Kakashi." Kakashi turned and saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway with papers in hand. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Sasuke and then to Kakashi. "May I speak with you in private?"

Kakashi looked at the boys and gave a look that said don't go anywhere before standing up. He went out into the hall with Shikamaru and left Sasuke and Naruto sitting there.

"The man from before." Started Shikamaru. "His name was Takai. We couldn't find very much information on him, just like the last person. It's like neither of them ever even existed."

"Hmm…" said Kakashi with his brows knitted.

"But we think both men have some kind of relation with Orochimaru." Said Shikamaru. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

XxX

"Hey hun." Temari stepped up and took a seat next to Sakura on the bench that viewed the indoor garden.

"Hey Temari." Said Sakura silently. The two sat peacefully watching the flowers; it was like time itself had stopped in here. Nothing moved, there was no sound either.

"Something on your mind?" asked Temari casually. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks of hair.

"Sort of. I've been getting this awful feeling lately. Like, someone's been watching me, like something bad will happen." Said Sakura slowly. Temari frowned.

"Usually it's best to listen to your feelings, even if it's small. For all you know, you could be right." Said Temari. Sakura sighed and laid her head in her hands.

"So, were you pretending to be 'Haruhi'?" asked Temari. Sakura nodded slightly, not knowing whether or not she was allowed to share this information. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"I met these two boys, their part of the organization. But, I haven't seen them since. Their quite cute." Temari smirked.

"Really? Can you tell me who they are?" asked Sakura with a tilt in her head.

"Oh, got to go Sakura. Another mission. I'll see you later." Temari winked and ran out of the room. Sakura sighed and leaned back watching the still life. It would make a good picture, drawing these still flowers, maybe call it still life…

Sakura sighed and stood up to stretch then reached for the door when it opened.

"G-Gaara-san?" Sakura stood back and allowed Gaara to pass. Gaara stared at her before continuing on. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when he passed through. Quickly she slipped out of the garden and down the hall.

XxX

"Um…" Naruto stepped back and did a series of hand seals before holding the last one up.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted. A large puff of smoke appeared and several Naruto's appeared with grins on their faces. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, focusing his chakra to his feet. Quickly he leaped up into the air and into the group of Naruto's.

One after the other they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke clenched his fists and jumped up into the air.

"KOUTON NO JUTSU!" He shouted breathing fire upon the rest of the Naruto's. He landed on his feet with his eyes sharp preparing for any attack Naruto might bring to him next.

"Hn." He moved back just as Naruto came up out of the ground and punched Naruto in the stomach sending him back. Naruto grunted as he slid across the floor.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm gone for a few minutes and you two are already in a battle." Said Kakashi without much care. He flipped out his orange book and started reading from page one.

"Might as well be done for the day." Said Kakashi. It was six and the two had been there since school got out.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Said Kakashi, turning around and opening the door, signaling for the two to leave. Naruto growled and heaved in a huge breath before grumbling and stepping outside.

"Naruto. Hurry up." Said Sasuke, not even looking back. Naruto glared at Sasuke's back and jogged to catch up at Sasuke's pace.

XxX

"S-Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned and saw Hinata giving her a small wave and smile.

"Hinata-chan! What's up?" asked Sakura, walking up to Hinata.

"J-Just preparing to c-close up." Said Hinata timidly. Sakura smiled and nodded just as Neji came through the room. He didn't pay any mind to them as he went through another door. Hinata sighed and shook her head as she checked everything was on lock down.

"So…" said Sakura. She had felt how heavy the atmosphere in the room was when Neji entered; trying to lighten the mood she smiled. "No one is here at night?" Hinata blinked then grinned.

"There's always atleast f-five people in the b-building at all times." Stated Hinata silently. "But we still keep everything locked up, incase of intruders. E-Everyone here is well-trained samurai's or ninja's. Or they're s-skilled in karate, so in case of a-attack there will always be someone to guard our valuable information and call for b-backup. They can also fight the intruders until b-back up comes.

But most importantly we m-must guard what information we h-have. Or else someone can come and l-look at who works for us, the missions we've done, the people who have died, the people we are tracking, s-secret family information, secret skills and techniques, I-information on important people, and so on and so f-forth. So, if it were impossible to protect our information we would break the computers and burn our files, then w-we would burn the whole place in case anything is left b-behind."

Sakura tilted her head at all this information she had just learned.

"Y-You didn't know?" asked Hinata quietly. "W-well I guess it's g-good that I told you. Because everyone needs to know the procedure in case of that kind of emergency when our information is going to be taken. I-It already happened once before…" Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"But, what if one of our people are still in the building when it's getting burned?" asked Sakura. Hinata looked at her sadly and shook her head.

"They are sacrificing their lives to keep information safe. Fifth rule. You must keep all information safe and secure, even if it means risking your own life." Said Hinata quietly. Sakura noted that Hinata had stopped stuttering but was talking really quiet.

"There are rules?" asked Sakura, Hinata stared at Sakura with big eyes.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Said Hinata. "Here, you better study them before you do something against the rules." Said Hinata. Hinata started to shuffle through some cabinets and finally pulled out a book about average size. Big enough to be a paperback chapter book for fifth or sixth graders.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Have you been… I mean… never mind." Hinata looked confused before giving a slight smile at Sakura who sighed and grinned back.

"Come on Sakura, it's already seven." Said Hinata quietly. Sakura nodded and followed Hinata out.

XxX

"CRASH,"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU RETARD!"

"YOU JUST CAN"T STAND THE FACT I WON!"

"GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN CONTROLLER!"

"BITE MY ASS AGAIN AND YOU'RE A DEAD BASTARD!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"ARGHH!"

"CRASH!"

"Uhn…"

"Mmm…"

"Morons…"

"………..AHHH! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING GORGEOUS SHIRT! NOW YOU BOTH ARE DEAD BASTARDS!"

Ino's face was crimson color as she shook in fury. It was like she couldn't contain the anger she was holding in any longer. She screamed her lungs off and lunged at Naruto and Kiba who lay on the floor already beaten from their "little" fight over the video game… again.

Sasuke shook his head. He felt like going upstairs and listening to music on his CD player to block out the noise. In fact, that's what he should do. He ran upstairs to the third floor and walked down the hall into his room.

"Where did I put my damn CD player?" muttered Sasuke angrily. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair before he remembered.

"Damn it. Sakura still has it." He smirked remembering the other night with her. Quickly he ran out his room and headed for Sakura's room.

XxX

Sakura's POV

Hinata is so nice and caring. I absolutely adore her. I am really glad she told me about the rules before I did anything bad. I walked through the dewy grass and stared up at the tree in between Sasuke's room windows and mine. I sighed and cracked my fingers preparing to get up there.

Placing my hands on each branch I pushed myself up and lifted my other leg so it rested on another branch.

This tree is my favorite. It helps me sneak out every day and sneak back in unnoticed. I don't mind the bugs or creatures crawling around inside of it, oh well, as long as it gets my job done I'm good.

I slid my window open and touched the floor with the tip of my dirty shoes. Quickly I closed the window and curtains and spun around to sigh in relief. Only I ended up catching my breath, because this night wasn't over yet. Shit, just shit. My luck is shit. My life is shit. Shit, shit, shit. What now.

I was staring straight into the accusing eyes of none other then Uchiha Sasuke. How was I going to make up an excuse for this one?

XxX

**I'm sorry, yet again, for the long wait. This chapter is very choppy because I would work on it, take a break for a few days, and work on it again. I pretty much forgot what I said in certain parts by that time so it might be a bit uneven. Sorry. Mmm… I'm really tired today, usually I'm all happy but not today. I'm not really in the mood to type everything in excited exclamation marks. Sorry. :(**

**Please review this chapter. I need feedback. I got writers block a few times, I have everything planned out on what will happen in the end and all the major events but I'm still kind of dumb on the side notes. Any constructive criticism would be good to see what I need to work on. Please review:) **

**Next Chapter: uhh… I think it will go something like this. Either Akatsuki or Orochimaru might reveal them selves, depends on how long I want to make the chapter. Also Sasuke and Sakura fluff, minor. Naruto and Sasuke encounter 'Haruhi' again and another person in Vortex? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. AN

A/N

A/N

HOLY SHIIIIITTTTTTT

I am so sorry guys

Really, I am. I haven't updated in like, what, 1, 2 years? I'm really sorry about it. I probably left you guys hanging for the longest time and you guys are like tres important to me. Really very sorry. I'll get to the updating ASAP!

So I was doing all these stories, then I stopped doing them, then I never went on and forgot my password and my e-mail! And then just today I was like, okay, I really need to remember so that no one will be mad anymore. O.o and so that no one will be in suspense anymore. So I spent like 30 minutes trying all of these different numbers and words and finally remembered my e-mail then went on hotmail and did all of that and did recover lost password etc etc

But now im back on track. Honestly I haven't written anything for the next chapters of all my stories. I did but they all got deleted when my computer crashed a long way back.

Very very sorry for the long wait! I will try my absolute best to make it up to you! Though it will be sort of hard with my sister always on the computer but I will try.

Much much love from an apologetic person.

Jaciie


End file.
